7 Years, 4 months, 2 days and Forever
by Munchkin1978
Summary: Bella has her forever with Edward but Charlie finds out she accepted a proposal from Edward. He disowns her. The Blacks find out the treaty could be broken. Will it? Will something else come to break them up? Sequel to 7 Years read that one first. BxE R
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok so this is the sequel to 7 Years. I am still writing the prequel. Once I do that I will post it ok. Please enjoy. **

**I gave you a preview of the first half of the chapter in 7 Years. Now is the real chapter. I have edited and am currently typing up the second chapter. I have 9 written so far. I know everyone wanted the sequel and quick so I spent most of the weekend writing. I really hope you like this. It wasn't part of my dream but it flows with it. There will be some of the elements from the other books. I didn't want to touch on all of them but there is some. My favorite book is Eclipse. So you may see some more elements from that book.**

**Thank you before hand for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 1

BPOV

It's been 4 months since Edward came back into my life. He didn't know I was back when he tried to get into my window. He had said to his family that he wanted to find me. I at the time didn't know he knew I was home. I was unaware that he became one of my students. I had to take over for his regular English teacher. I was still mad and very hurt that he left. But I still loved him. I still wanted to be with him. Being apart for so long was not making getting back together easy. He had lied to keep me safe from being hurt.

We had a huge fight when I had appeared at the Cullen house to visit. Alice had seen that I would be at the house and had assured me that he wasn't going to be there. He had ended up coming home early. I promptly left and on the front porch is where the fight started. Back and forth we went. I tried to leave multiple times only to be stopped by Edward. He had admitted to lying to me. I had finally admitted that I was still in love with him. I loved him with all my heart. He kissed me and left him standing there for a third time.

Later that night we had made up entirely. I had decided the past was the past. We would start fresh. No more lying, no more secrets. I had some confessions for him that night. I had while he was gone slept with Jacob. He was not happy but he understood why.

I loved being back with Edward. He kept me safe. Until Victoria found me again. She tried to kill me in a studio, much like James had seven years ago. How she knew was beyond me. She ended up breaking my arm and biting me. Edward had saved me from becoming a vampire for the second time. This time though she like James didn't survive. Mr. Tyler was her other victim, or accomplice if you look at it the other way. He was also named James. I had gone to dinner with him twice. Edward and I figured him out. She had bit him too. Having her gone made me relax much more. I being relaxed I fell in step with Edwards family again. It was like they had never left.

Edward didn't want to loose me again. I didn't ever want to leave him. So he proposed. And I accepted. I didn't want to be like my parents. But they had got married right out of high school. I was 26 soon to be 27, not 18.

We had told Charlie that we were dating again. I had to tell him a lie so he didn't know the truth behind how Edward and I had really got back together. I told Charlie by myself. I didn't want Edward there to get hurt. Not that he would have been since he is immortal but for all intensive purposes I asked him to wait in my room for me.

Charlie had taken it better than I expected. He had gone purple and red twice over before he calmed down and it had sunk in. A few weeks later he had fully accepted Edward as being back in my life. He finally let him come into the house freely. We hadn't told him yet about our engagement. I didn't want him to keel over and die on me. I was supposed to be looking out for him. Not killing him.

Edward and I had finally been intimate. It had taken seven years but it finally happened. I had wished that he was my first and not Jacob. It should have been that way. Not the way it happened. But I couldn't change the past. I was happy beyond words. I got my cake and could eat it too so to speak. It was my forever.

I had found out sometime later that Charlie had told the Black family, namely Billy that I was back together with Edward. Edward had told me that Charlie had gone to speak with Billy to confide in him the night he left the house to clear his head. The Cullen's and the Blacks still don't get along. And they probably never would.

Jacob had tried to call me. He was calling constantly to see if the news was true. I never answered the phone. I didn't want to hash it out with him yet. Jacob had picked me up from death seven years ago he probably had every reason to be mad that I was with Edward again. I didn't want to ruin my mood. I wanted to be happy with Edward with out thinking about the fight I was going to have with Jacob.

A day or so after Charlie had accepted Edward we had a memorial at the school for Mr. Tyler. Mr. Snyder the principal had questioned how I had broken my arm and I had told him. He understood I had broken my arm falling down the stairs at a friend's home. If he ever found out how wrong that was I don't know what we would have done. I was very careful not to speak about it too much. Remembering that day was harder than most. It brought back all the memories of the first incident and the freshly happened second one. It also brought back the worry that Edward had of me being hurt and being just in time to save me again. I remembered the day like it happened just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_'This is Mr. Snyder speaking could all classes please proceed to the auditorium. The memorial will be starting shortly.'_

_The class I had with me at the time was the junior English class. Edwards class. I was thankful he would be with me. "Okay everyone please leave your things here I will lock the room up."_

_I remembered walking with my class to the auditorium and they all had to sit in one row. Because the school was fairly large each class had a row assigned to them. I had to sit at the end of the row and Edward had managed to beat out a few of the other male students to sit beside me. I didn't show it on my face but my eyes were a different story. I didn't want him far for this. All the memories of that day would come flooding back. I know it was only a few weeks prior but I needed him to keep me calm. Alice's class was one row behind us. Emmett was four rows behind that with Jasper and Rosalie one and two more rows back respectively. I watched them. They still looked perfect amongst all the plainly dressed students they sat with. I quickly sat down when Edward pulled me down to the chair._

_There were still classes filing in so Edward was whispering to me what some of the other students were saying to keep my mind from wandering. "Adam is furious that I'm sitting here and not him. He thinks you're hot for a teacher. I have to agree." I was blushing after that. I let out a little laugh that he could be so nonchalant about it. I had to quiet rather quickly given what we were attending. I felt Edward stiffen a few times in the seat beside me. I felt his growl coming to the surface and I had touched his arm to stop him from doing it out loud. I didn't know what was going on till afterwards because the memorial started. It just so happened that it wasn't overly important. Apparently one of my students was daydreaming about being with me, in a not so student teacher way._

_The memorial was long and parts of it unnecessary. But some of the drama students had taken it hard. I felt sorry for them. They had lost their leader. Their teacher that had told them to be expressive._

It was still hard thinking of that day. Everything about that day was wrong in so many ways that other people would not accept. I should have stayed home like the principal had wanted. He wanted me to recover, but for pretence purposes I had gone. Charlie still had no idea how I had really broken my arm. But what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. He didn't really know how I had broken my leg years ago either.

I was slowly getting used to my cast on my arm and before I knew it, I had it taken off by Carlisle. I was lucky I didn't need a transfusion from the smack on my head I had received and the blood that I had lost that day. I assumed it was because I was older and my blood was regenerating faster. He had no way of explaining it to me.

I finally shook my head to rid my past memories. I shouldn't be thinking of the past when my future was sitting with me on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok here is chapter 2. I know the first chapter was a recap essentially. But it will get better. I know the summary sucks for this one but I only have so much room to type it in. This chapter is long. 2972 words. I really couldn't split it up. The next one is in EPOV. **

**Thank you before hand for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 2

BPOV

I curled into Edward and made sure his arm was around me. Just remembering the past made me want his arms around me a lot more. I was still shaking my head and he finally noticed.

"What is it my love?"

"Just remembering the past few months."

"Ahh." He watched me to make sure I wasn't going to break down in tears. He hated to see me cry.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

"There is something I need to do." I paused. He wasn't going to like this part. "But you aren't going to like it much." I watched his expressions change. His eyes were still gold but barely.

"What is it?" He asked tentatively.

"I need to find out how much Billy and Jacob Black know."

"No. I will not let you go there." His eyes were black. I knew I was going to hit a sore spot.

"Edward," I stopped. I didn't want to push him. "Do you know how much Jacob or Billy knows?"

"Only from what your father's mind tells me."

"And?"

"Your father told Billy that you were dating me again." He paused. He didn't want to tell me the last part but I pleaded with him with my gaze. "Billy gave him a warning." He looked down shielding his black eyes from my gaze.

"He didn't." My voice rising higher.

"Yes he did. But your father doesn't understand why he said such things."

"Well that is better that he doesn't really know why right?"

"It is not great Bella. If Billy Black issues more warnings he will make your father look into the Cullen's further."

"That means I have to go talk to them Edward. You can't go but I can."

"No." He said again. He looked at me with those black eyes. He was holding my gaze. He was trying to get me to change my mind.

"You know eventually they will come here right?"

"I can't stop them from coming here but I need to keep you safe."

"Jacob will never hurt me. He hasn't before."

"That may be true," he conceded. "But it is still not safe."

"Edward is there something else. Some other reason why you don't want me in contact with Jacob?"

"No." His face was smooth with no emotion on it. Like a marble statue.

"Are you jealous?" I asked hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"No. I am not jealous Bella. I just want you safe. Jacob could be unstable around you. I don't want him changing in front of you. He could seriously harm you. Were you not told about Emily?"

"Yes I know about Emily. And Jacob wouldn't hurt me. He may have imprinted but he does still love me. I don't love him. I love you. I made my choice a long time ago."

"I know." His eyes were still black as coal. He didn't like talking about Jacob and the fact that he loves me still.

"Edward…." He put his finger on my lips to quiet me.

"I'm not jealous Bella. I know I was gone. I understand that you and Jacob were together. I was hoping at the time that you would move on." He paused. "Now I'm glad that you didn't and your back with me."

"Okay." I still watched him. "No more talk of Jacob and his family." I said. I knew it wasn't going to be over. We needed to find out how much they knew. And I know that neither one of us was going to win this argument. We were both stubborn that way. And as he had called it an impasse years ago, it seemed to fit now again. We were at an impasse.

I fell asleep shortly after Edward started humming my lullaby. I wanted to be like this for eternity. I wanted to with him.

I woke with a start the following morning. I realized Edward wasn't in the room with me and I started to panic. Once I heard the commotion down stairs I understood why Edward was gone. I heard voices down stairs. I got up quickly and had my human minute and dressed. I brushed my hair out and headed downstairs only to run smack into Jacob Black. He was still tall and still running very warm. He had on for pretences a shirt and shorts. His ankle held the strap, where he held his clothes while he was in his wolf form. He caught me starring at him.

"Bells."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"It's almost noon Bells. It's not early."

"Oh." I must have been tired. I don't usually sleep that late. Mind you I don't know what time it was when I finally fell asleep.

"Is it true Bells?" He was looking around for Charlie. I didn't hear my father at all.

"Is what true?" I asked. I knew what he wanted. He wanted a confirmation that I was with Edward again.

"You know what."

I wasn't going to get far if I didn't say anything. He was blocking me coming down the stairs. It looked like he was going to come up and wake me up if I hadn't come down. "Yes it is true." I watched him as I said the yes. He cringed. He was not impressed. "Why is it any of your concern who I am with Jacob?" He had no right to care. He was married for cripes sake.

"I care because I still love you Bells. I care for you. I always will. You will always be a part of me. You will always be my first. He is bad for you Bella. He is like a drug. You will OD and then they will leave again. I can't be there to pick up the pieces."

"No they won't. If they leave again I will be going with them this time."

"You can't." He said his voice changing. It was darker. Nastier than I have heard him ever be.

"Why can't I Jacob?" I said retaliating. My voice was slowly rising.

"There is a treaty. You can't go with them." He said the edge prominent in his voice. "You can't be one of them Bella." He said quietly, the edge still there. His eyes were dark. They were mean and hateful.

I didn't like this Jacob. He was what I was trying to avoid. I knew I couldn't avoid it anymore because he was blocking me still. "Who said that was what I wanted?" I was going to lie to him. I wanted to be with them for a long time. My thoughts had never changed. I wanted an eternity with Edward, and nothing was going to stop me.

"You don't want to be a bloodsucker like he is?" He spat back at me. He was still going to be nasty about it.

"Don't call him that. He has a name. They all have names." I was getting angry now.

"You don't want to be one of them?" he repeated. He took the edge out realizing how it was coming out.

"Yes of course I do Jacob. I want to be with Edward. I have for the past seven years. That has not changed. It never will. I can't live with out him."

"It is part of the treaty Bella. They cannot create another vampire. Ever." He said it so I could barely hear it even though I was standing in front of him. I still heard it. I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say back. Jacob was smirking. He knew I was dumbfounded. I finally looked around and noticed Billy in the living room watching the exchange between Jacob and I on the stairs. I finally heard Charlie in the kitchen. I wondered how much my father heard?

I found my voice and spoke with anger. "You still can't stop me from being with him Jacob. I love him. I always have. I did while I was with you." I was being mean now. "You and I didn't work. You imprinted leave me alone. You married Lisa." Jacob reached out and grabbed my left hand as Charlie came into view from the stairs. I watched Jacob's face as he lifted my hand up. I knew what he was going to question. There on my left hand was Edward's mother's ring. Now mine. My engagement ring. He looked at it and spat out his breath. He couldn't touch it so he released my hand.

"You're marrying him?" He said it loud enough that Charlie turned his head to question what he heard. I didn't say anything. I just starred at him. I kept a watch on Charlie out of the corner of my eye just incase. I looked down at my ring. It was sparkling even in the darkness of the hallway. I had made it a habit of taking it off and putting it on a chain around my neck. It was unnoticeable by Charlie then. It had been unnoticeable for four months now. I had risen so suddenly I had forgot to replace it on the chain.

"You're marrying him? Bella it's a mistake. You shouldn't. You can't. You can't because of what he…" He trailed off and spoke again quietly. "Is." Charlie was in hearing distance and I was the only one that picked up the last part.

"Bella?" My father asked. "Are you marrying Edward?" He was confused but wanted to know. He would not be happy about this. I didn't know what to say. How to say it to him with out hurting him with the omission I left out 4 months earlier. I didn't know how I was put in this situation suddenly. I didn't want my father to know. Not yet. He had just got used to Edward and I dating and being together again. I had to say something. I had to tell him.

"Yes." I finally squeaked out. "Yes I accepted his proposal."

"No Bella. You can't. You can't marry him." Jacob said. "It's not right. You can't become one of the Cullen's" He was watching what he was saying. He didn't want to alert Charlie any more than he already had. I watched him in return. He was trying to hold his anger in check. I now knew what Edward meant. Being this close to Jacob could prove to be dangerous. I wanted to back up the steps but if I did Jacob would just pull me back down.

"Bella." Charlie's voice was stern and unavoidable. "Kitchen. Now."

I moved down the remaining steps and Jacob let me through. I followed Charlie into the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "You accepted his proposal?"

"Yes." I realized this was Jacob's fault. He let the cat out of the bag so to speak.

"You just got back together with him." Charlie was red. He was moving very slowly. He then went purple and then white and red again.

"I know." I didn't want to hurt Charlie but now that it was out I didn't want him to over-react.

"You can't do this Bella. You will get hurt again. You shouldn't have kept it from me."

"Why can't I dad? I am of age. It is my choice whom I marry. I know I should have told you but I didn't want to hurt you." It was true I didn't want him to get hurt in the process. I didn't want him to have a heart attack.

"I'm your father. I have a right to know. You still live under my roof. He is not allowed back here understand. Not ever."

"Dad I'm 26, not 18 anymore."

"I don't care what age you are. You are not getting married. Especially not to Edward. I don't trust him."

"Dad you can't tell me who to date, or who to get married to. What did you think that I would marry Jacob?"

"At one point yes." I was in shock. He actually thought that I would marry Jacob. "I'm your father. You still live in this house under my roof. You will listen to me."

"No dad I won't." I paused. I didn't want to get upset and mad. "If you won't accept me with him then I will leave." I didn't want to play that card but I had to. I had to make him see this is what I want.

"You don't have anywhere to go Bella. There is only one option. Here."

"Well you won't accept I am with Edward. Even when you said it was okay. You lied to me too."

"If you go through with this engagement…." He paused trailing off. He was thinking. He looked like he was going to break apart at this point. "Then you are not my daughter any longer." He pushed back from the table and stood. He didn't face me. And for a split second I thought I saw a tear rolling down his face. He slipped out the back door. I starred after him. I was being disowned for wanting my forever. How did I get to this point in my life?

I hadn't realized till I felt my cheeks that I had tears running down my face. It was not like my father to react like this. From what Renee told me he never did this. Billy must have said something else. Now I was mad. Jacob put me in this situation I didn't want anything to do with him. He was nothing to me now. I turned going back through the doorway. I stood in the hall so that I had both of them in my sight.

"What did you say to him?" I asked with a nasty edge in my voice.

"I told him he shouldn't let a Cullen into his family."

"Why would you do that Billy? I am free to be with whom I want."

"Because the vampires need to leave our people alone." He said with surety in his voice.

"We are not your people." I said coldly. "We don't live on the rez. I will marry whom I please. I don't need you to tell my father whom I should marry or see. You had no right interfering Billy. You tried to warn me seven years ago. Did I listen to you then? No. Will I listen to you now? No. _LEAVE_. Both of you. I guess I have to thank you both for destroying my day."

I didn't look at Billy again. I saw Jacob come towards me and reach out to take me in his arms like he had so many times before. I didn't want to be near him. I loathed him right now. I wanted him out of the house.

"Don't. Don't touch me Jacob." I spat at him. "You are the one who ruined this. You will have to let me go. I don't love you. I love Edward. I wish…." I stopped. I wanted to tell him to hurt him but I knew it wouldn't do a thing. "Just leave. Get out of Charlie's house both of you."

I walked past Jacob and went up to the stairs. As I turned I saw Jacob reach to grab my wrist. He caught it.

"Let **_GO_** of her Jacob." I heard a voice from the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw Edward with Jasper beside him. Jacob was seething behind me. I felt the floor rumble and my arm was starting to vibrate. He still didn't let me go. He actually held on tighter. I was wincing and Edward could see that.

"I said _**LET HER GO**_."

I saw Edwards eyes they were flat coal black. His face held no emotion just his voice held the anger. Jasper was restraining Edward from scooping me up. Jacob finally released my wrist and I felt the blood rush into my hand. He was holding on tighter than I thought. I scrambled up the steps and stood behind both of them. I only peeked around them to watch what they were going to do.

"Now leave this house like she asked." Edward stepped down the first two steps. I stayed where I was and Jasper moved one down. I could just imagine what Edward was thinking. I knew Jasper was trying to keep me calm and placid. Jacob was seething more. I bet he was wishing he could have whisked me away.

"Bloodsucker. You know the treaty. You can't create another." He spat. His anger was rising quickly. He would be uncontrollable soon. I noticed Billy had moved to be behind him.

"I am well aware of the treaty. I was there to sign it." Edwards voice was colder than I had heard it before. I could see part of his eyes from the top of the stairs. They were gleaming with hate. They were the same eyes I remember from when I got lost in Port Angeles. This was the only time I was really truly frightened of him. I was sure I would never see them again but he was angry. I know he didn't like being a monster and I knew he would never hurt me but they still frightened me.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok chapter 2 was long. Really long. This one is going to be longer. It is still in BPOV. I had to add this chapter in before an EPOV because his POV chapter is going to as long or longer than chapter 2.**

**Thank you before hand for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 3

BPOV

Edward, Jasper and I watched the Blacks leave in silence. I was shocked that Jacob didn't want the last word. But then again Edward hadn't said if he had thought anything. Edward turned to me once he heard the car pull away. He passed Jasper who nodded at him and disappeared out the door to head back to Alice. He took me in his arms and held me.

"You need to distract me."

"Like last time?" He nodded. His eyes were still dangerously black. "Well this time I can't really run over Tyler or think about doing it. I do need a place to live and quickly." I couldn't believe I remembered that I wanted to do that. Tyler never did get to go to prom with me. He had tried. He had showed up to my house but I was being Bella Barbie for Alice at the time. She had dressed me up for the prom with out me knowing that was what she was doing. Edward had talked to Charlie and then Tyler when I realized that was where we were going. I was so upset and mad that night.

Edward finally looked at me and gave me a confused and puzzled look. "What?"

"Charlie. He said if I married you he would disown me."

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." His mood shifted and his eyes returned to the golden color I was used to. "That is it. You're coming home to live with us. You are probably safer there."

"I wanted to tell Charlie later. This shouldn't have happened like this."

"I know love. I shouldn't have left you."

"It's okay. I know it was bound to happen." I paused. I wondered how he had got here so quickly. "How did you know?"

"Alice saw your future disappear again."

"Oh."

"Come on lets get some stuff packed. Did you want to clean up first?" I realized I must look a fright even to him. My cheeks were tear stained and my eyes were starting to go puffy.

"Yes. I'll be back."

I headed for the bathroom and straight for the shower. I got under the hot water and just stood there for some time. The hot water always helped. I couldn't believe Jacob. He just wouldn't let me go. He wanted to save me from being hurt. I know I was never going to be hurt again. Edward would see to that. I felt my wrist. It wasn't broken but there was a light bruise forming. Jacob was holding on so tight. I was glad Edward showed up when he did. I wouldn't have known what to do if he had held on any tighter. It was past and I was safe. Now I wondered what I was going to do. Charlie had disowned me. I was mad at the whole situation. I was crying again and that didn't help. I would forever hold Jacob in contempt for causing Charlie to disown me. He no longer will be considered a friend.

I dried the tears and stepped out of the shower. Dried off and re-dressed quickly. Walking back to my room I saw that Edward had put my two large suitcases on the bed. He was waiting for me.

"Esme is waiting at the house. She wanted to come and help."

"I am not taking everything. I don't want to erase my presence in this house. I want to remind him I am still his daughter."

"That is very noble of you." It was noble but I know this was not like Charlie. Something else was bugging him.

I was going back and forth between the closet and the bed when I heard Charlie come back into the house. He was coming up the stairs. My heart sped up. Had he changed his mind now that he thought about it? Charlie stood in the doorway now. He was not coming in any further. I knew now that Edward was in the closet. His usual hiding spot when my father came in to my room.

"Bells." He stopped. He was contemplating what to say. "I'm serious. If you marry him I don't want you in the house. I…."

"I understood you dad." I didn't want to start crying again. "That is why I am leaving. I want to marry Edward. I am in love with him. And he loves me."

I went to the closet and Edward careful handed me some more clothes. I was sad but this was Charlie. He looked just as upset at the situation as I was. "I thought you liked the Cullen's Dad?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to cry. I had to be strong.

"Not after you were so broken."

"I told you why they left."

"They did it once. They will do it again." He said a little coolly. He was never like this.

"No dad. They won't leave. Not without me this time."

"If you leave this house Bella don't come back. I will not condone you marrying him. My decision still stands since you are going through with your engagement."

"Fine." I was sad but I was mad as well. I couldn't believe he could be so close-minded but also make his decision so fast. I kept packing. I needed to keep busy. Charlie left again down the stairs and went through the front door. I heard the cruiser take off out the driveway. Edward came back out and stopped me.

"Bella, stop." He tilted his face down to mine. "He will forgive you. He is mostly mad that you didn't tell him yourself." I wasn't sure why he was so mad. Unless… This had to do with my mother. It had to be. It had to be like something she had done to him.

"I know. I just don't want to leave him. He is not safe with everything going on now."

Both Edward and I turned as we heard a car pull up outside. We looked out the window and there was Edwards Volvo. I had finished with one suitcase and he was outside with it before I could blink. I packed up the other suitcase as Edward was talking with Alice outside. My thoughts were starting to jumble. I finally realized that I wouldn't be in this house again. All my good night memories were here. Of course I had some bad ones too. I started to slip. I didn't want to cry but a tear leaked through. I heard both Edward and Alice come up the stairs and into my room.

"Bella?" It was Alice. "Bella is everything okay?"

"No." I said my voice dripping with sadness now. I hadn't realized I was walking around like a zombie and not very responsive.

"Your not slipping back to your zombie state. Come on. You have a wedding to plan with me. I need you. Edward needs you."

"I know Alice." She was right. I couldn't slip back into a broken state. Not now. I wanted to have a big cry and then I would be okay. I would do that when I was alone. I didn't like troubling Alice or Edward.

"Come on, let's get you home then."

I finished packing with Alice's help. Edward packed up the Volvo for us. He I am sure would have made it in one trip but the neighbors were bound to see something fishy if he was carrying a lot of heavy things in one hand. I looked around my room. I left it the way I had come into it seven years ago. Just enough presence. I headed down the stairs as Edward and Alice waited for me outside. I went into the living room and took a good look at it. Next I headed to the kitchen. I pulled out a piece of paper from the pad and a pen from the drawer and sat in Charlie's chair to write out my note to him.

_**Dad,**_

_**I hope you can forgive me. I love Edward. I am going to marry him.**_

_**I didn't want you to find out this way. I was going to tell you. I had it all planned.**_

_**I hope in time you can forgive me and I can come see you. Please take care of yourself.**_

**_Bella_**

I took a final look around. Took in the smells of the kitchen and the living room and walked out the front door. I pulled the door closed and locked it with the key under the eave. I wouldn't be here for a very long time. I just hoped and prayed that someday Charlie would forgive me.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

_**Ok the next chapter is in EPOV. I promise this time ~smiles~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Here is EPOV- I hope you like it. It took me forever to write chapter 2, 3, and 4 because I didn't want a huge battle but I wanted it just right. I think it came out okay. I think I could have made a little bit more but ehh I am working on it for a later chapter. I did cut out some of this chapter. Some of it was not so important. It seemed like rambling. I hope I did it justice by leaving the important stuff.**

**Thank you before hand for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 4

I left Bella sleeping in her bed. It was 10:30 am and I needed to clean up and change from yesterday's clothing. We don't sweat like humans do, so showers are not needed as much. But since we are walking around with humans it is best that we shower and change everyday to keep the pretences up. I ran back reaching home with in a few minutes. If I did not get back before she woke up she would panic and think I had left again. I went up the step and slipped into the house. Emmett was in the living room with Rosalie. Alice and Jasper where playing chess. Esme was going over some plans for a new house that Carlisle had bought for the family. Carlisle was in his office upstairs. They knew I was home but didn't bother me, as they knew I would be headed back out in a few minutes. I usually didn't stray to far from Bella if I could help it. We were joined at the hip as I heard Esme think one day.

I made my way to my room and headed straight for the shower pealing off clothes as I went. I was in the shower and out within minutes. I was just finishing putting on a new shirt and rolling up the sleeves when Alice was at my door. I read her mind before she had a chance to knock and enter. I was in panic mode. If I had anything in my hands I would have surely dropped it. Bella's future was gone. Something is wrong. Very wrong. I flung the door open and Alice was standing there with worry written across her face.

"Where is Bella?" I paused and read her mind again. Still no future. "Where is her future?" I snapped. I instantly regretted snapping at her but she knew that I did. I was in worry mode.

"She disappeared again. I can't see her. I tried Edward. I can't see anything on Bella."

"No. That means…." I trailed off. I took off like a rocket. Bella was in trouble. Werewolf trouble. I reached the living room and everyone looked up. "Jasper come with me. I may need your help with this."

"Sure man. What is going on?"

"Your wife just lost Bella's future again."

"That is why she got up like a rocket. She didn't say where she was going."

Emmett stood up when Jasper did. I nodded a 'not yet' to Emmett.

'Why not?' He asked in his thoughts.

"Not yet Emmett. I want to feel this out first." I had no idea what I was walking into. I just hope that Bella was safe. Trouble always seemed to find her. Even in her house when I wasn't there.

"Okay but I still want to be there if there is a fight. You know I am up for a battle anytime."

"I know. I'll call."

He sat back down with Rosalie and watched us leave. He looked like he still wanted to come. Jasper and I were back at Bella's within a few minutes. I could smell werewolf. I figured it was just Jacob. Jasper held his breath. He didn't need to be out of control right now. I needed him to be in control of every emotion that was going on in that house. I wasn't going to go through the front door. I wanted the element of surprise. I scaled up to Bella's window after making sure that the neighbors were not watching. Jasper was right behind me. In through Bella's window and out to the top step and I stopped. I heard her conversation with Jacob and Billy. She sounded angry. Her voice was raised. This was not like Bella.

_"We are not your people."_ Her voice was so cold. Colder than I had heard it before. _"We don't live on the rez. I will marry whom I please. I don't need you to tell my father whom I should marry or see. You had no right interfering Billy. You tried to warn me seven years ago. Did I listen to you then? No. Will I listen to you now? No. LEAVE. Both of you. I guess I have to thank you both for destroying my day."_

I heard her soft steps as she started walking towards the stairs. I watched Jacob follow her. She started to step up the first step and Jacob reached out for her. I almost leapt down the steps at him. I didn't have to because Bella noticed it too.

"_Don't. Don't touch me Jacob."_ I watched her. She had daggers in her eyes. She had absolute hate in her voice. _"You are the one who ruined this. You will have to let me go. I don't love you. I love Edward. I wish…."_ I watched her pause. She was contemplating what to say next. Her emotions changed suddenly and her features went cold. _"Just leave. Get out of Charlie's house both of you."_

She continued up the first two steps before Jacob grabbed her wrist to stop her. He touched her. I had to intercede. I had to stop this. He had gone to far. It wasn't safe. Bella wasn't safe.

"Let _**GO**_ of her Jacob." I said with ice in my voice. He had no right to stop her. He had no right to touch her when she said no.

'_Edward.'_ Jasper's thoughts were ringing into my mind. _'If you go down there he will change. I can feel it. His emotions are anger and contempt for you. He will harm Bella if we are not careful.'_ I blinked out of habit. He was right. I would only put Bella in more danger. But I had to do something and quickly. Before she did get hurt.

Jacob still had her wrist. Bella finally looked up and saw me. She winced as Jacob held her wrist more tightly. He was hurting her. Her eyes were filled with hate and pain. She started up the step to get away but he held her firmly in his hand.

"I said _**LET HER GO**_." I said with more force and a very dangerous edge to my voice. Jasper even flinched and he usually didn't flinch. I saw Bella watching me. Her eyes were watching mine. She looked frightened. My eyes moved from her to Jacob as I starred at him. He was now watching me. I could tell he was trying to hold his anger in check. He was about to change. He released Bella's wrist and stepped back to let her get away. I heard her blood rush into her hand. He was holding on tighter than I thought. I wanted to scoop her up and take her away from here. Away from the danger that was Jacob Black. I should have never left her.

Bella scrambled up the step and quickly went past Jasper and I to the top step. I moved down the steps and Jasper did as well. "Now leave this house like she asked." I wanted nothing more to do with this. Jacob would not be coming in contact with Bella ever again. If he ever touched her again I would kill him.

"Bloodsucker. You know the treaty. You can't create another." Jacob spat. His anger was rising too quickly. I heard Bella's breathing change. He would change faster than I wanted. His father had quickly moved towards the door in his wheelchair. He was now behind his son. As if his son could protect him when he was in this state. If it came to it, a battle would be fought right here over the treaty. I am sure that Emmett had followed with the others. Nothing could keep Emmett from a fight. He loved to win just a little too much.

"I am well aware of the treaty. I was there to sign it." I starred at Jacob now. My gaze full of hate. I wanted to kill him right now. I wanted to break this child in half for touching Bella. For hurting her. For being there when I was not. I wanted to do everything in my power to stop him. I glanced at Bella from the corner of my eye. She was truly frightened now. Was she frightened of me? I didn't want her to see I was the monster I always claimed I never wanted to be. My gaze shifted to the Blacks standing at the door. Jacob was moving towards the door. He didn't want to fight this battle by himself. _'This is not over bloodsucker'_ he thought to me.

We all waited standing on the steps till we heard the car disappear from the driveway before I moved past Jasper. He nodded and sent his thoughts _'I'll take the others home if they are out there. I know they were probably waiting to see if something happened'_. I nodded back. I was now very temperamental. I wanted to follow Jacob. I wanted to dispose of him in so many ways.

"You need to distract me." I said pulling her close to me.

"Like last time?" I nodded. I needed to calm down, or both of us could get hurt. "Well this time I can't really run over Tyler, or think about doing it. I do need a place to live and quickly."

What was she talking about? I was getting annoyed that I still couldn't read her mind for the simple answer I was looking for. So I questioned her. "What?" That certainly threw me for a loop. I was distracted. Mission accomplished.

"Charlie. He said if I married you he would disown me."

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." I watched her watching me. I knew I wasn't the dangerous looking monster anymore. I felt the anger lifting. "That is it. You're coming home to live with us. You are probably safer there." The rest will have to deal with my split second decision. I watched her expression change slightly she was relived.

"I wanted to tell Charlie later. This shouldn't have happened like this."

"I know love. I shouldn't have left you."

"It's okay. I know it was bound to happen." She paused. "How did you know?"

"Alice saw your future disappear again."

"Oh."

"Come on lets get some stuff packed. Did you want to clean up first?" I knew she would want to soak in the shower to think.

"Yes. I'll be right back."

I watched her head to the bathroom and close the door behind her. I pulled my phone out and called Alice.

"Alice."

"Edward is everything okay?"

"Everything is okay. Can you bring my car to Bella's? We are moving her. Tell Emmett and Jasper they should be ready when we come home with her."

"Okay. I'm leaving now."

"Thanks."

"Esme wanted to stay and come help you."

"You guys left the house didn't you?"

"Yes Edward. I saw a battle. Then everybody's future disappeared. Then I got another one that was clear."

"Tell Esme to stay there. Bella will need help when we get there. We will discuss the visions later."

"Okay." I heard her slam the car door.

"Alice take it easy with my car. Please." I knew how she drove and yet I was subjecting my car to her driving.

"I always do." I snapped the phone shut as I heard her pull out of the garage. I slipped it back into my pocket as the shower stopped. Before I knew it Bella was in front of me.

"Esme is waiting at the house. She wanted to come and help."

"I am not taking everything. I don't want to erase my presence in this house. I want to remind him I am still his daughter."

"That is very noble of you."

I helped her pack her clothes. This seemed very familiar. We had done this when we had her running from James. I didn't need to remember that right now. She was going to be coming to live with me instead of running. I heard Charlie coming. I heard his mind before he made it into the house. He was headed straight for where we were. I quickly disappeared into the closet as he made it up the stairs.

"_Bells."_ I heard Charlie stop. He was torn on what to say. He swore in his head and blurted it out. _"I'm serious. If you marry him I don't want you in the house. I…."_

"_I understood you dad."_ Bella said her voice was cracking. _"That is why I am leaving. I want to marry Edward. I am in love with him. And he loves me."_

I handed her clothes as she came to the closet. The last thing Charlie needed to know was that I was here. I hated seeing Bella this way. She was upset and I couldn't hold her just yet. Charlie was just as upset. His mind was racing with so many things. He wanted to accept me but seeing Bella broken again stopped him. He was torn and didn't know if this should be the way to do it.

"_I thought you like the Cullen's Dad?"_ She asked quietly knowing I was listening. She knew I could hear everything no matter how quiet.

_"Not after you were so broken."_

_"I told you why they left."_

_"They did it once. They will do it again."_

I wouldn't leave. Not with out Bella. She was everything, my life, and my forever.

_"No dad. They won't leave. Not without me this time."_

_"If you leave this house Bella don't come back. I will not condone you marrying him. My decision still stands since you are going through with your engagement."_

I heard Bella say _'Fine'_ and Charlie's mind drift down the stairs. He was upset. But Bella was on the verge of becoming a zombie again. She was moving slowly. I heard Charlie leave again and came from the closet. She continued very slowly between her suitcases.

"Bella, stop." I looked down at her. She was upset. "He will forgive you. He is mostly mad that you didn't tell him yourself."

"I know. I just don't want to leave him. He is not safe with everything going on now."

My head snapped around. I heard a car and then Alice's thoughts. 'I'm here Edward.' I went to the window with Bella and we saw her getting out of the car. I quickly zipped up the one suitcase and headed outside at my in human speed. I put it in the trunk and Alice came around the back to see me.

"Edward what is going on? Why are we packing Bella up? I didn't see anything else in her future."

"Bella is going to live with us. Charlie disowned her for deciding to marry me."

"That is not like Charlie. He loves Bella. He loves having her here."

"I know. This battle what did you see?"

"I saw us, all of us battling with the wolves. Including Bella."

"Soon?"

"It changed. I don't see a battle anymore."

"What?"

"I don't see it happening anymore."

"That can't be. Jacob's parting thoughts were 'This is not over.' I got the feeling that this battle over the treaty would be fought soon."

"That could change again Edward."

"I know."

"Is Bella okay?"

"No. She is upset and in shock."

"I'll go and help her."

"Thanks."

We headed into the house at a human speed since it was daylight and Bella had neighbors. Alice walked through the doorway and went straight for Bella.

"Bella?" Alice said. "Bella is everything okay?"

"No." I watched Bella move slowly like she was going to fall apart at any moment.

"Your not slipping back to your zombie state. Come on you have a wedding to plan with me. I need you. Edward needs you."

"I know Alice."

"Come on, let's get you home then."

As they packed I took it to the car. We ended up with 3 suitcases and a few boxes of things. Bella wouldn't pack anymore. She wanted to leave the rest. Alice came out of the house and got into the back of the car. Bella was still in the house. She came out shortly afterwards got in without saying anything and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it. ~smiles~ Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Another EPOV. Hope you liked the last chapter. I haven't really finished writing the story yet but I am working on it. I have 9 chapters written. I hope to finish a few today. Are there any guesses as to what can or will happen in the next few chapters?**

**Thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 5

EPOV

I pulled up to the house after a very quiet ride home. Alice was actually just as quiet as Bella was. I knew Bella was thinking about what had just happened and was upset that her father just disowned her. I pulled the car to a stop in front of the house. Everyone was on the porch waiting for us. This was going to be a big production. Alice leapt from the car and ran into Jasper's arms. Those two would never get over being apart for a minute. But then again I was like that with Bella now. Esme came down the stairs first and took Bella from the car. 'I'll take her into the kitchen Edward.' She thought to me. She had her standing and gave her a hug before heading into the house. As I watched both of them head into the house I noticed Rosalie and the others come to help. They were taking this better than I expected. Especially Rose.

We all rushed Bella's things into the house and got everything settled in my room. I unpacked most of her clothes with Alice's help. I was thankful that Esme had taken Bella to the kitchen. I didn't want her to have to deal with unpacking. I quickly moved the bed to the wall. I had one waiting in the back of my closet for when I decided to marry her. It was time it came out now that she was living with me.

Bella came up to my, correction our room on her own about thirty minutes later. She watched me from the doorway place the last pillow on the bed.

"Hi." I said watching her watch me.

"Hi back." She said. "Thank you."

"For what?" I was curious.

"For all this." She said pointing around the room.

"Bella you are my life. I want you to be comfortable. I wanted to do this for you."

"I know. I'm happy you did." She smiled a small smile. Sadness still hovered in her eyes. She made her way over to me and was in my arms in a second. She was thinking.

"Tell me what your thinking? Please." I really wanted to read her mind. But it was like a block or wall was up. She was the only one I wanted to read right now. I wanted to know how she was feeling and what she wanted to do.

"I am just wishing this situation was different. I wish it had turned out better. I don't want to go to Battle with the pack. I don't want everyone to get hurt. I know that is what is going to happen. I can feel it."

"I know love. It will get better. The battle won't come yet. If we can resolve it by talking that would be better. Besides the treaty was broken years ago by Jacob. When he told you about us. He wasn't supposed to release that information to you."

"He didn't believe it then. He thought I would get scared and stay away from all of you."

"I know. I am in a way glad he did and in another wished he didn't." I paused. It was true in some odd way I wished he hadn't told Bella but let her figure it out on her own. But I was also glad that he had because I got to be with Bella that much quicker.

She didn't say anything for a while and when I looked down at her in my arms she finally spoke. "I think I need to keep busy Edward."

"What would you like to do?"

"I'd like to go to our meadow."

"Your wish is my command." I couldn't deny her this. I loved taking her to the meadow. It was our spot. I took Bella from her standing position and put her securely on my back. She kissed my neck and I was out of the glass window in moments. I ran with her. I knew her eyes were open because she was moving her head and let out a little giggle. I remember the first time she ran with me. She almost passed out. I had to drive her truck and her home. I believe I had called her drunk at the time. I smiled at the memory.

Once we got to the meadow she kissed my neck again leaving another burning sensation in its spot. I put her down and she wobbled. She didn't usually wobble. I caught her before she fell to the meadow floor.

"I thought I was doing better. I guess I am still not used to having my eyes open."

"It will come Bella. You have been doing much better lately."

"I know."

We walked to the middle of the meadow and just stood there watching each other. Both of us seemed to be wrapped up in our own thoughts. She looked absolutely breathtaking and her heart was pounding a million times a minute. She was nervous. She didn't have to be nervous with me.

"Your heart is fluttering. Are you alright, love?"

"Yes." She was smiling. She wasn't sad or upset any longer. Something changed. Something was going on in that mind of hers. "Edward. Will you be the one that changes me into a Vampire?"

I was taken aback. I didn't expect that question for some time. I knew she wanted me to be the one to change her. "What brought this up?"

"I just want to know if you will be the one of if you will be there?"

"I'll be there. I don't know if I will be able to do it Bella. Carlisle has more restraint. But I think since I sucked the venom back out of you twice that I could do it. No matter what though I will be there with you."

Obviously that was the answer she was looking for because she had a huge grin on her face. "That is what I wanted to hear. I am glad we are over that silly impasse from years ago." She walked into my arms and kissed my neck again. "I realized something when you were running."

"I hope it wasn't that I would hit trees again?" I was teasing her but she took it in stride by ignoring it.

"I'm not going to be sad. I am with my true love. I am with you forever."

"That's the spirit" I was starting to wonder where this was headed. Her expressions were changing so quickly.

"I also decided something else."

"What's that?"

Her mood shifted again. She didn't say anything just looked at me with her big brown eyes. She showed me what she wanted. She pulled my face down to her level so that I was face to face with her. Her mood shifted again and I finally caught what she was doing.

"Your sure?" I asked. I know she was still kind of upset and an emotional mess. She nodded. I took her up in my arms and kissed her. Her heart was pounding. This was what she was nervous about. It was a warm day, which I was thankful for. She had my shirt off in seconds and was tracing her fingers in patterns around my chest in between the small heat filled kisses. I couldn't wait anymore. She was driving me mad. I wanted her badly and I wasn't going to wait till we got home. I laid her in the grass gently and finished what she started.

Sometime later Bella stirred beside me. I was still in my blissful moment. She stood pulling her jeans on fully. She was sashaying around in front of me. I watched as her playful mood reached her smile. I watched as she started to blush. She had never done this before. I was glad I was her first for that. I watched as she continued to walk around. I couldn't take much more of this. I wanted her more now than I did a little while ago.

"If you keep doing that…." I trailed off letting her get the hint.

"Keep doing what?" She said as innocently as she could. She couldn't help but grin a big huge beautiful grin at me. I knew she knew what she was doing.

"You are…" my voice trailed off again. She was a minx, a devilish monster that was tempting me far too much today. I stood in the moment it took her to blink and pulled her down towards me. She was now straddling my hips.

"I'm what?" she asked between my kisses.

"You are a devil in disguise. The worst type of monster."

"I am." She grinned back at me again and rolled off of me to wiggle out of her jeans again. It was a good thing I knew she wouldn't get hurt because if she kept this up I would actually be tired. I think.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I know Bella is an emotional wreck from the last chapter but I think she needed this.**_

_**As always please read and review**_

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Okay I know most of you are in the Edward camp. I am too. But I want to do this chapter in Jacob's POV. He still loves Bella and since she was his first for a lot of things I had to throw this up and into the story. I hope you don't mind.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 6

Jacob POV

I couldn't believe what my father just told me. Bella was back in town. She was back in Forks and teaching. Yes I love Lisa but Bella was my first, my whole world for a long time. Even after she left she was still part of my world. I wanted to go and see her I wanted to see how she was doing. I wanted to bring Lisa. I would show her I imprinted. I wanted to see if she was happy. I must have been grinning from ear to ear. It seemed my father had picked that up.

"Jake I wouldn't be too happy."

"Why? Bella is back. Maybe she will stay long enough to meet Lisa. It is not a visit right?"

"Bella has been back for four months. I didn't want to tell you…"

"Four months. And you are just telling me now. Why?" He kept this from me for four months. _What is going on?_ Dad knew I still loved Bella. I always would even if she was still in love with the bloodsucker. I hated that she was but I could always try to sway her to the good side.

"Bella is back but she is back together with the vampire." He told me quietly.

"What? No she couldn't be. They left." I must not have heard him right. The bloodsucker left her. I picked her up. She was on death's door when she came to me. This can't be right why would she subject herself to that again. They couldn't be back.

"It is true Jake. The Cullen's are back. That is why you keep changing. Until the cold ones stop coming here you will keep changing." I knew that part. My father didn't have to remind me. My grin slowly faded. I had to save Bella again. I had to keep her safe from the bloodsucker and his bloodsucking family. I didn't care that she loved all of them. She would not be subjected to this again. I wouldn't let her.

"We are going to Bella's. _Now_." I picked up the phone and called Lisa. I told her that Bella was back and I had to see her because she was in danger again. She understood and told me to come home in one piece. I loved her way too much. She understood my feelings for Bella and that she was my first for everything. My next call I didn't have to make. Sam came into the small house that my father still lived in, followed by Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil. The younger ones were resting. Leah was on patrol with Seth.

"Where are you headed Jake?" Embry asked stopping me from running out to the truck.

"To Bella's. She is back with the bloodsucker. She is in danger with them around her again."

"No Jake. We cannot break the treaty. We can not be on their turf." Sam said darkly. He was the alpha. I was the beta. As Bella told me so many years ago. Like hell I wasn't going to see her. I wasn't going to stay here and watch her destroy her life with the bloodsucker.

"I have to take my father there to see Charlie." I said fibbing. They would see through that in a heartbeat. My father looked at me questioningly. He didn't want to be dragged into this but he didn't have a choice. I dragged him in anyway.

"Fine. If you encounter the cold ones then you will have to let us know. Keep us in the loop this time." The last time I was with Bella I didn't keep them in the loop. I was protecting Bella from Victoria. I didn't want to frighten her then with all of us protecting her at the time. I had second-guessed myself that time. Victoria bit me and I suffered almost dying to save my Bella from her. I shuddered at the memory. I didn't want that to happen again.

"I promise to keep you all in the loop this time. It is not like last time. It is not one like the red head." I was still going to be raked over the coals on that one. It was never going to end. It was my mistake.

All of them left me standing there with my father who was heading out the door. I followed him and lifted him into the truck. I got into the driver's side and drove the familiar route to Bella's. I hadn't made that trip in seven years. Yet I remembered every little detail on every street corner that we passed.

Twenty minutes later and a silent conversation in the truck we arrived at Bella's. Charlie was still home and greeted us in the driveway. He was going to leave to go fishing soon. My father usually went with him but not today.

"What brings you both by?"

"Just come to see you good friend. I told Jacob that Bella was back. He wanted to come and see her."

"Bella is still sleeping. I think she had a late night. I didn't hear her come in last night." Charlie said directing his voice to me.

"Thanks Charlie. Would you mind if we waited till she was up?" I needed to have this conversation with her. I needed to prove my point that he was not good for her. I needed to prove that I still loved her even if I was married to Lisa. I would always love her. She was my first for everything. Nothing could change that.

"Sure. I wasn't going to leave just yet. Come on in." Charlie helped my father into the house and wheeled him into the living room.

"So Jake you are excited to see Bella?" Charlie asked

"Yes. She didn't come to the wedding."

"I know. I mentioned it to her. She couldn't get back here for it. She was in Canada still."

"So dad told me."

"She should be up soon. She normally doesn't sleep this late." For all I know she could be in pain up there. I didn't smell the icy cold sweet smell that the vampires held, so I didn't move towards the stairs yet. I needed to make sure Charlie was in the kitchen before I went up to make sure she was okay.

"Drinks?"

"Sure Charlie." My father said. It was too early for beer and a game so my father just sat in the living room and waited for Charlie to come back from the kitchen. This was my chance. I headed to the stairs and ran smack into Bella. She looked like she just got up. She was still beautiful. She kept her hair the same length. Her brown eyes were gazing into mine. She was wondering why I was here too.

"Bells." I grinned at her. I was trying to hide that I was slightly angry with her for getting back together with him. I had to stay neutral. I didn't know for sure what was going on.

"What are you doing here so early?" I looked at the clock on the wall. I didn't wear a watch. One less thing to take off for patrol.

"It's almost noon Bells. It's not early."

"Oh." She was a little disoriented now.

"Is it true Bells?" I looked around for Charlie. I didn't want him to hear this conversation I was starting. Charlie didn't need to know what his daughter was involved with or what I was involved with. The less he knew the better.

"Is what true?" She asked. She was avoiding trying to avoid it.

"You know what." I pushed. I wanted her to say it. I wanted the confirmation. I needed to know.

"Yes it is true." She confirmed it. I cringed. _No this can't be happening_. I screamed in my head. He left her in a million little pieces. He was going to break her again. He would leave and I couldn't pick up the pieces this time. I could feel the anger starting to seep up my bones. I had to stay in control. "Why is it any of your concern who I am with Jacob?" she continued to question me. She had anger in her voice. She didn't realize I still loved her with all my heart.

"I care because I still love you Bells. I care for you. I always will. You will always be a part of me. You will always be my first. He is bad for you Bella. He is like a drug. You will OD and then they will leave again. I can't be there to pick up the pieces." I held my anger down. I didn't want to alert Charlie.

"No they won't. If they leave again I will be going with them this time."

"You can't." She couldn't leave with them. That would mean only one thing. They would change her. My beautiful human Bella would no longer be human. My voice was getting darker; my anger was coming up fast.

"Why can't I Jacob?" She asked her voice was becoming louder.

"There is a treaty. You can't go with them." I told her harshly. "You can't be one of them Bella." I said just for her to hear, the harsh edge still there. I felt my eyes go dark. I didn't want to hate Bella for this. I wanted to save her. I wanted to show her the severity of the situation.

"Who said that was what I wanted?"

"You don't want to be a bloodsucker like he is?" I spat angrily at her. I didn't want to be nasty with her. I still loved her. I just wanted her to be safe.

"Don't call him that. He has a name. They all have names." She was angry now. She always corrected me that he had a name.

"You don't want to be one of them?" I repeated. I left the word she hated out. I wouldn't use his name. It wouldn't come out of my mouth ever.

"Yes of course I do Jacob. I want to be with Edward. I have for the past seven years. That has not changed. It never will. I can't live with out him."

"It is part of the treaty Bella. They cannot create another vampire. Ever." I said it so she could barely hear me. I knew she heard me as I was still standing in front of her. She heard it. I smirked at her. She was at a loss for words. She didn't know. She broke the gaze I had on her and finally looked around and noticed my father in the living room watching the exchange between us. I assumed she heard Charlie in the kitchen.

Her mood shifted to all out angry as I continued to watch her. "You still can't stop me from being with him Jacob. I love him. I always have. I did while I was with you," I knew she was still in love with him by the end of our relationship but during it I thought she loved me back. "You and I didn't work. You imprinted leave me alone. You married Lisa." I reached out and grabbed her left hand as Charlie came into view in the corner of my eye. There was something hard on her hand. Rock like. A ring. I realized what hand I was holding. It couldn't be. Could it? They just got back together. Did he ask her to marry him? I chanced a glance at her ring finger. There it was. A perfect stone, as cold as the cold ones were. I lifted my hand slightly so the rock was not touching me. I kept her hand in mine for another moment. I didn't want to believe it. She couldn't marry him. No. This wasn't right. I had to stop this. I released her hand. I needed to stop this now.

"You're marrying him?" I asked her loud enough that Charlie had heard. She wasn't saying anything. She was just starring at me. She looked down at her ring. A sparkling glint came off it. I should have been the one to ask her. I should have imprinted on Bella. So I could keep her safe. "You're marrying him?" I questioned again. "Bella it's a mistake. You shouldn't. You can't. You can't because of what he…" I trailed off and spoke again quietly. "Is." Charlie was in hearing distance and I only wanted her to pick up the last part.

"Bella?" Charlie asked questioningly. "Are you marrying Edward?" I didn't turn to look at Charlie. I just held Bella's gaze.

She was quiet for a long time. Well it seemed like a long time before she found her voice again. "Yes, yes I accepted his proposal." She was waiting for the brunt of yelling. My face fell into anger again. The darkness in my eyes was still evident because it held her gaze. She almost looked afraid.

"No Bella. You can't. You can't marry him." I told her anger was seeping into my words. "It's not right. You can't become one of the Cullen's" I had to watch what I said. I didn't want Charlie to know anything out of the ordinary. She looked at me. She was frightened of me. She made a slight movement to back up but stopped.

"Bella." Charlie's voice was unavoidable. "Kitchen. Now."

Bella moved down the remaining steps and passed me. I let her through with out touching her. I watched her follow Charlie into the kitchen and stand in the doorway. With it being a fairly open kitchen you could hear the whole conversation. I could see Bella just standing in the doorway. Charlie spoke next even if I couldn't see him.

_"You accepted his proposal?"_

"_Yes."_ I heard her say.

"_You just got back together with him."_ Charlie's voice was still stern but wavering. He didn't know what to think.

_"I know."_

"_You can't do this Bella. You will get hurt again. You shouldn't have kept it from me."_ Charlie raised his voice anger was definitely evident.

"_Why can't I dad? I am of age. It is my choice who I marry. I know I should have told you but I didn't want to hurt you."_

"_I'm your father. I have a right to know. You still live under my roof. He is not allowed back here understand. Not ever."_

"_Dad I'm 26, not 18 anymore."_

"_I don't care what age you are. You are not getting married. Especially not to Edward. I don't trust him."_ I cringed as the name came out. Stupid bloodsucker. I hated him so much for hurting Bella all those years ago.

"_Dad you can't tell me who to date, or who to get married to. What did you think that I would marry Jacob?"_

'_I would've married you in a heartbeat Bella.'_ I said silently to myself. I would have if I hadn't imprinted.

_"At one point yes. I'm your father. You still live in this house under my roof. You will listen to me."_

"_No dad I won't."_ She had paused. If I knew Bella she was trying to keep her anger in check. _"If you won't accept me with him then I will leave."_

"_You don't have anywhere to go Bella. There is only one option. Here."_

"_Well you won't accept I am with Edward. Even when you said it was okay. You lied to me too."_

"_If you go through with this engagement…."_ Charlie trailed off. He was thinking. _"Then you are not my daughter any longer."_ I heard him push back from the table and stand and head out the door.

I watched Bella from where I was standing. I could see her in the doorframe. She must have been crying because she was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. I hated that she had to do this with Charlie today. I should have kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to cause her pain. She had been through enough for a lifetime. I saw her turn and her face was the epitome of hate. She looked like she could murder someone. I then realized that it was directed my way. She marched up to me with daggers in her eyes.

"What did you say to him?" she asked my father. I noted the nasty edge in her voice. She was filling with hatred for my father and for me. It was evident on her face. I didn't want to reply so I let my father take this round.

"I told him he shouldn't let a Cullen into his family." My father told her calmly. Bella was not calming down. I couldn't believe I had caused this. I would forever be sorry that I did, but she needed to know. She needed to be told. I would have married her myself if I hadn't imprinted. I would have kept her safe from all this heartache. I would have kept her safe from him. I would have gone to the ends of the earth to keep her happy. Now she was mad at me. And I caused it.

"I told him he shouldn't let a Cullen into his family."

"Why would you do that Billy? I am free to be with whom I want."

"Because the vampires need to leave our people alone." My father said with surety in his voice.

"We are not your people." She said with ice dripping from her words. "We don't live on the rez. I will marry whom I please. I don't need you to tell my father whom I should marry or see. You had no right interfering Billy. You tried to warn me seven years ago. Did I listen to you then? No. Will I listen to you now? No. LEAVE. Both of you. I guess I have to thank you both for destroying my day."

I watched her start to move forward. I wanted to grab her and hold her like I used to. I wanted to stop this. I wanted to make her see this was for the best. The best thing for her was to stay in Forks and ditch marrying the bloodsucker. I could smell him faintly on her and it was starting to get stronger.

"Don't. Don't touch me Jacob." She spat out at me. She had never ever said that to me before. "You are the one who ruined this. You will have to let me go. I don't love you. I love Edward. I wish…." She stopped mid thought. _What did she wish?_ I wanted to know. I wanted to know if it was…. _Wait a minute; _she wished that I wasn't her first that had to be it. _No Bella please don't wish that_. I said in my head. I will forever love you for being my first. "Just leave. Get out of Charlie's house both of you."

She walked past me and started to head up the stairs. I followed behind her. I didn't want her to be by herself but her hatred for me was still evident. I would coax her out of it. I had to try. I grabbed her wrist and then I smelt him. Sweet and icy. It burnt my nose. He was here. Was he here all along? I would have smelt him if he was.

"Let _**GO**_ of her Jacob." I heard him say from the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw two bloodsuckers. Bella's and the blonde male. I heard myself let out a hiss. They were going to gang up on me. Sam was right I shouldn't have come. But I had to try. I had to get Bella back to the good side. She couldn't become one of them. The bloodsucker didn't take his eyes off Bella and I. I still had her wrist. I wasn't going to let go just yet. I had to keep my anger in check or I would explode.

"I said _**LET HER GO**_." His voice was dripping with hate. He hated that I had Bella still in my hand. Even if it was just her wrist. I heard a slight whimper and then I realized I was crushing her wrist. _Oh Bella I'm sorry,_ s_o sorry_. _I didn't mean to hurt you_. I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. I released her wrist. The bloodsuckers looked even more dangerous than usual. I didn't want to battle here in the house. I would take it outside. I watched Bella scramble up the steps like her life depended on it. I hated that she was running to him. She should be running to me like she did before.

"Now leave this house like she asked." He told me coming down the steps. The blonde one followed him. Bella was peeking around on the top step. Starring at him and then at me.

"Bloodsucker. You know the treaty. You can't create another." I seethed at him. My anger was rising quickly. I felt the rumble I usually felt when I would turn. I pushed it back down. I needed to stay human for a little while longer. I couldn't change I had to keep safe. I would not have another vampire bite me.

"I am well aware of the treaty. I was there to sign it." His voice was cold with hate for me. That's right bloodsucker I was with her while you were gone. I picked her back up. I was her first. I would take that to my grave. I glanced at Bella. She was frightened. She was scared of him yet she stayed there, frozen on the top step.

This was not over. I was going to have the last word. I would leave but this was not over. I would have to find another way to save Bella from the cold ones. I needed to talk to the pack. I needed start the removal plans. _"This is not over bloodsucker,"_ I thought. I hoped he heard me. There is no other way. It has to be done. I wheeled my father around and out of the door. I put him in the truck and we pulled away.

I will come and save you Bella. I promise you this.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok this chapter ended up really long especially for me. I have never done a Jacob's POV before. I hope I did okay. I don't really like Jacob. I am an Edward girl all the way. If I could have a vampire for a husband I would jump on that in a heartbeat! (Sorry honey you know I love you!!!) I always found Jacob to be all over the place. I hope you really do like the chapter. Let me know if something doesn't match up okay.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**I hope the last chapter was okay. As I said I don't like Jacob much. He most of the time annoys me because he bounces around. Well to me anyhow. This chapter is in EPOV again. I may write another chapter in Jacob POV but we will see. I want to see how the other one was rec'd first. I plan on writing a lot this weekend and not much updating. So you may have a nice surprise on Monday with a few updates.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 7

EPOV

It was late in the day before we came back to the house. My family was avoiding us as we walked in. No one was in sight. They couldn't have known what we were up to. We were far away and out of earshot. Well except for Alice. She must have seen it happening but I know she has tuned it out before. Especially with Rosalie and Emmett. I smiled as the thought crossed my mind. She must have been bursting at the seams to tell Jasper. I suppose the whole eavesdropping thing could be turned on me too. I knew when the others were involved but I learned to tune it out long ago. I gave them their privacy and I got mine in return. Right now I listened for my siblings and I only heard Esme in the living room. So I directed Bella and myself there.

"Esme where is everyone?" I asked my eyes darting around the room.

"Out hunting." She looked at Bella. "Since we have another daughter in the house with us." Bella smiled. She cuddled up to me and let out a little breath. I hope she didn't think that they had left because she was living here now. I know Alice was happy she was here. She had somebody else to dress now.

I sat at the piano and Bella came and sat beside me. I played her, her lullaby and then I played some of Esme's favorite pieces. One flowed into the next and once the last note was played Bella laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. I know she was still in awe.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love"

"When everyone comes back we have to tell them. We have to tell them about the pack. We have to tell them about Charlie too"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You know I can't deny you anything now."

"You shouldn't have said that you know." She smirked at me. "I could ask for anything under the moon."

"I know." I paused. "But if it has to do with your safety then I will have to seriously think about it."

"I'm going to head upstairs for a shower." She looked at me with her big brown eyes. I was sure she was wondering if I would follow. I knew she wanted to think about what was going to happen and the talk that was going to happen with the family. She stood and disappeared up the stairs. I was going to stay here and play some more to give her some time. I then thought of her by herself. In the shower. _Oh hell._ I swore at myself. I would follow her to the end of the earth. I changed my mind in that split second. I was going to follow her. I stood up to follow her. In the instant that I was about to, Carlisle came in the door.

"Edward."

"Carlisle." I quickly got my mind on the conversation that was starting.

"What happened earlier?"

"Well after I came back here this morning I guess the Blacks showed up at Bella's. They found out about the wedding. Charlie disowned Bella. I had to intercede in the house because Jacob wouldn't let Bella go. We will have to leave again soon."

"We signed a treaty. We cannot break it if we are to return again. If and when you're ready to change Bella we will leave."

"Is the treaty not broken already? Jacob had broke it years ago when he told Bella about us."

"Essentially yes. But at the time he didn't know it was a real treaty. We can not count on that they know that he told anyone."

"He still broke it."

Bella re-appeared at that precise moment with wet hair, dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. I smiled my crooked smile at her as she came into my arms and I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Did you get some thinking done?"

"Yes. I thought you would have followed." She smiled at up at me. It was an _'I wanted you to follow'_ smile.

"No. You needed to think." She didn't need to know that I did want to follow her in front of my family. She would blush to no ends if I had said it out loud.

"Thank you."

"I hear I have a new daughter living with us finally." Carlisle said to Bella.

"Yes. Thank you Carlisle."

"Don't thank me. You were bound to end up here sooner or later. I am just glad in a way it is sooner! I am sorry to hear that your father is not approving of you and Edward. I thought he was coming around?"

"He was Carlisle. It kind of all blew up today."

"We will discuss everything as a family okay. We will make it right again. Your father will come around."

"I hope so."

Once all the family was back in the house we sat down at the dinning room table and discussed what we would have to do to keep Bella safe. Also what we had to do to keep from breaking the treaty. Bella wanted to have the wedding here. Even though the disownment. I didn't think Charlie would let his only daughter get married with out him. I would help her get back her relationship with her father. I would prove to him that I was worthy. I wanted to see Bella happy. She loved her father.

As a family we decided to change Bella after the wedding. Rosalie was still against it but she finally realized that it was Bella's choice. She just wished Bella would change her mind. I did have to explain to her the changing process. How it took three days but almost a full year to see the golden eyes come out. She was horrified that she would have the red eyes for so long. I told her at that time we would for sure have to leave Forks.

Her answer had surprised me. I thought for sure she would balk at the idea of leaving. But she had stated to me before she didn't want to be on the Western seaboard when it happened. She knew that leaving was a part of being a vampire. Bella wasn't the child mind from seven years ago. She had grown up quite a lot. I suddenly felt extremely proud. Proud that she could handle this without fear or conviction. I saw determination in her eyes as she spoke. This is what she wanted.

Once the meeting was over she wanted some fresh air. The meeting had gone well into the evening, so we went for a walk in the forest. Not to far. We walked till she was almost asleep. We didn't really talk just enjoyed the night air and the each other's company. She had had a long day. I pulled her up into my arms. She wasn't quite asleep because she kissed my neck. I carefully took her back to my room. Correction, _our_ room. I would never get tired of having her here with me. I laid her in the bed and just watched her sleep. She was peaceful. Serene. Her face was content. Happy. Her brown hair fanned out around her. She curled up into a ball and snuggled into the bed and into me once I sat beside her. She would only have the best from now on. Her safety and happiness was number one. If she wanted it, she would have it.

* * *

**A/N**

**It is a short chapter. I had to bridge to get to what is coming up next. I am not telling. So don't ask! **

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok I love the reviews. Keep them coming please. I am going to try to finish the story this weekend and then just type it up. We will see if I can. With a 15 month old at home it can get kind of difficult. This chapter is back to BPOV. Enjoy!**

**Also I have my absolute favorite line in this chapter. It is from one of the books. I can't claim it Stephenie wrote it. Can you guess what it is???**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 8

BPOV

I woke with a start again. My eyes flew open this time. This wasn't my regular bed. Where was I. My heart started to pound. I looked around and there was Edward. Watching me curiously. Then I remembered. Everything had blown up yesterday. Charlie disowned me for wanting to marry Edward. I was now living in a house full of vampires. I remembered the controlled fight between Edward and Jacob. I felt my wrist, as it was still slightly sore to touch. I closed my eyes again hoping to drown out the new day I didn't want to start just yet. I sighed and opened them again. I would just stare at Edward instead.

"Good morning love," He chuckled at me then kissed my forehead. "Are you awake this time?"

"Is this not the first time I woke up." I looked around wildly. There were no signs that I was up earlier.

"No this is about your third time." He said smiling at me.

"I must have had a rough night then."

"No. You had no nightmares. You didn't even talk."

"That is odd. I thought for sure I would have."

"Nope."

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"I didn't have anything planned yet."

"Oh."

"Did you?" He asked looking down at me.

"No. I would love to stay right here but I know Alice is going to want to start planning now that there is no more school and that I am here."

"Knowing the little pixie she will be up here soon taking you away from me." He paused. "For the love of all that is holy." He grumbled. I knew in that instance somebody was outside the door.

"Knock, knock. You guys decent?" Alice called out with out opening the door.

"Yes Alice." I called out. I know I didn't have to yell. She would hear me anyhow.

"Ok Bella since you are living in this house it is time for a make over Alice style. Plus we can talk."

"Alice I'm fine with the way I look."

"No you need to be…." She trailed off.

"Edward save me. Please" I asked quietly so he could hear me.

"It will only be an hour love. Besides I need to hunt." He paused. "We can disappear later. So she can't find us." He whispered in my ear. I knew Alice heard though.

"Edward I will always know where you two are." She claimed.

"Have fun both of you." He kissed me and backed up out of the room and was gone in a blink.

An hour and two visions later Alice was finished playing Bella-Barbie with me. I really felt like a doll but I had to give it to her. She did make my hair look better. My only concern now was Alice's last vision. She had seen the Denali clan coming to see us. I wanted to question who they were because I had never heard any of them mention them before. But then I remembered. Laurent had gone to the Denali clan when he broke off from James and Victoria. When he was helping Victoria seven years ago he had come from there. He had said he liked Tanya. But liked Irina more. That night the pack had killed him. It was all coming back to me now. I had suppressed the memory of that period. I had suppressed a lot of the past. It hurt to remember it all.

Edward came home and read the vision from Alice's mind. He froze. His eyes were liquid gold but the usual liquid had frozen too. His face had become hard with no emotions.

"Who are the Denali's? I know you had sent Laurent there." I left out the part that the pack had killed him. It would just freak Edward out more right now.

"Three vampire sisters like us. They don't drink human blood. There is also Elezar and Carmen."

"Why are you worried?" I asked.

"One of the sisters. Tanya actually. Has a thing for Edward. Has for 70 years or so." Alice said. She was watching Edward. She wanted to make sure she hadn't said too much.

I was speechless. Edward didn't tell me. Was this an ex-girl friend? Was there cause for concern? I didn't want to panic. But it was surfacing quickly.

"Bella don't panic." Alice said noticing. "Edward refused Tanya time after time. When he found you it was… like his whole world changed to Bella world." She told me. I calmed a bit. But not much. Edward took my hands and placed them in his and looked at me.

"Do you remember the first day I met you?"

"Yes. I thought you hated me."

"You know how was away for almost a week."

"Yes."

"Well I went to Denali to figure you out. I had a huge fight with everyone that day over you. So I ran. Tanya tried to make me forget you. She couldn't because I realized that I wanted you. I wanted just you."

"Oh." I didn't like hearing that he had run to another girl but I didn't know him then. I couldn't blame him for anything.

"When they come they won't know you're here with me. They don't know that I found you again."

"Okay… I'm okay with it Edward."

"You won't like what she may attempt while she is here."

"We will deal with it as it comes." I paused. I had to tell him about Laurent soon. Before the Denali clan comes. "Nothing is coming between us."

"Okay if you're sure your okay with this." He still looked at me doubtful that I would take this so well. I couldn't get mad at him for something that happened before he even introduced himself to me.

I was then explained in detail the Denali clan. Who each was and what each one looked like. I felt like I was in a history class all over again. Instead of teaching it I was learning it. The three sisters were the epitome of beauty. They were believed to be the original succubus'. They would lure their prey and take the males. I shuddered at the thought of Tanya going after Edward. From what they told me Edward should be Tanya's. I finally asked when they were coming and I almost wished I hadn't. They were pulling up the drive. I could hear the gravel crunch under the wheels of their car and then it stopped. Edward had to greet them with Carlisle so Esme stayed with me. I was curious so I peeked around her to watch. I wanted to see what they looked like with out anyone seeing my reaction.

"Carlisle! It is good to see you again." Kate said coming into the front hall.

"Edward there you are. I've been dying to see you." The girl with the strawberry curls said. This must be Tanya. I watched her saunter her way up to Edward and place a very large kiss on him. I watched him push her away and shake hands with another gentleman. This must be Elezar. Edward finally came back to get me. Esme nodded and I knew she knew I had watched the exchange. I am sure Edward did now too.

"Everyone this is my Bella." He said proudly. He clinched me to his side so I was not so scared. I still didn't know what to make of the Denali clan. My eyes must have given me away because Kate came towards us.

"Your Bella. The human that Edward was, _correction_ still in love with."

"Yes. I found her and we are together again." He said starring into my eyes. I smiled at him.

"This wonderful Edward." She told us. Tanya I noticed on the other hand looked green with envy. I saw a nasty glint in her golden eyes that to me meant I was in for some trouble.

"Hi." I said being polite.

"Edward and Bella have decided to get married at the end of the summer." Carlisle said picking up the sight of Tanya.

"Wonderful." Tanya spat out a little harsher than we would have expected.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so the Denali's have arrived. And Tanya is not happy. What do you think will happen? Will Bella find herself without Edward? Or will they stand their ground? Tell me what your thinking. Please! I'd like to know. If someone guesses where I am going with this you get a virtual cookie! LOL (really I will email you a virtual cookie)**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok no one guessed my favorite line. *pout* **

**I was hoping someone would catch it. I noticed that Iamshareel was almost correct. **

**I decided I am going to do this chapter in Jacob's POV again. It is back tracking a little bit but it is needed.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 9

Jacob POV

I sped home in the truck. All I wanted to do was burst from the truck and run. Run as far as I could, for as long as I could. I helped my father out first. I wasn't going to leave him. As soon as he was okay I bolted. He was used to me changing on the fly. I made it to the trees before I changed. And as soon as I did the voices rang in my head. It was like an intercom had announced I was now in wolf form.

"Jacob." Sam's voice rang over the others.

"Yes Sam."

"Details. Remember keep us in the loop."

"I know." I paused my thought. "Meeting on the cliff five minutes."

I didn't hear anybody else object. So I ran. The cliffs were a short run from where I was. So I was the first one there. I didn't change back I just waited there for them. I saw them emerge a few moments later and join me. They must not have been too far.

"Jacob."

"She is marrying _HIM_. Bella is marrying the bloodsucker. Charlie disowned her." I blurted out.

"Was there an altercation?" Sam asked diplomatically

"Yes. Nothing happened. Nobody got hurt. Just insults and Bella."

"You didn't hurt her Jacob? Did you?"

"I had a hold of her wrist. I was holding on too tight. I didn't break it. The bloodsucker was there. He brought the blond male with him."

"He must be a new one. The coven is getting bigger. They have yet to break the treaty. They must be warned again."

"I warned them that this was not over. Bella wants to be one of them. He wants her to be one."

"They can not create another."

"I know that Sam. We have to save Bella from becoming one of them." I couldn't even tell him how much I wanted to save Bella.

"Focus Jacob. You need to keep your focus or you will make mistakes. You will get hurt again."

"I know Sam. I'm trying to calm down." I need to run to clear my head.

"Okay everyone is on patrol. We need to keep watch. We need to know when they break the treaty."

All of us ran in different directions in twos. Everybody was babbling about what would happen if the treaty were broken. I wanted to tune them out. I wanted to run. I wanted to go back to Bella but she would be with him. If only I had taken her away from the house the instant she came down stairs then I could keep her safe here. I growled. Embry who was with me bumped my shoulder.

"What is wrong Jake?"

"Everything. I handled seeing Bella very wrong. I should have taken her from the house the moment I saw her."

"You know she would have objected."

"I know. But it was supposed to be for her own good."

"I almost think you were still in love with her. What about Lisa?"

Embry was right. I was acting like Lisa didn't exist. I should be treating her better. She was my wife after all. She understood everything that I had with Bella. She understood every feeling I had for her. Still had for her. She had always told me that she would be here when I came home. I don't think she actually understood how much I love Bella and wanted to keep her safe. She told me she understood. Now that she is not far I don't know how she would take this. I sighed in my head.

"Jake?" Embry called in my head.

"Yes I am still here. Your right I should let Bella go but I can't. I love her too much. I want to save her from the bloodsucker. If I hadn't imprinted I would have married Bella. I am wishing I had imprinted on her."

"Jake. It sounds like you need to have a talk with Lisa. She should know what your feelings are."

"Embry I can't. I imprinted. I love Lisa too."

"Maybe you should ask the elders if you could imprint twice? Maybe that is what you're going through?"

That was not a bad idea. I would ask my father. He loved Lisa too but I needed to know. Embry suddenly wasn't beside me. He had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Embry what is wrong?"

"Where is the boundary?"

"Over there… Wait we are on the boundary."

"Can't you smell them Jake?" It hit me then. Icy and sweet. Bloodsuckers. I whipped my head around and sniffed again. I jumped back across the line and Embry stood at my flank.

Out of the corner of my eyes I watched the bloodsuckers emerge. All of them but two. The brown haired female and Him. The leader of the coven stepped forward and spoke to me.

"We will not break the treaty. We stand by our word. Edward and Bella are getting married."

I growled. Embry growled and I heard two more growls. Quil and Seth had joined us. I hunched down ready to attack if any more came forward. The big one on the one end crouched down and hissed. The blond female did the same. The small one and the blond haired male from earlier were in a similar crouch.

"Stop Jake." Sam's voice rang out. "We haven't broken the treaty. Nor have they. Wait till I get there."

"I'll handle it Sam." I spat back with my thoughts.

The leader spoke again. _"I want to assure you we do not want to break the treaty. We will do everything to keep it. We value it to much to break it."_ I growled again in response. All of them prepared for an attack. I straightened up and the three behind me did so as well. I backed up a step. He was right. The treaty was not broken. Nobody was going to be hurt today. We left them standing there at the border. I ran and left the other three by them selves. I needed to blow some steam.

I ran till I suddenly stopped. I didn't know where I was but I turned around and headed back the same way I came. It felt good to just run. Clearing my head was hard when you had 9 other wolves' voices ringing in it. I tuned them out as best as I could. I wanted to save Bella. I had to save her. But what would I tell Lisa. Would she fully understand what I was going through? I was officially torn.

By time I made it back to the La Push area it was morning. I could hear everything was on the quiet front so I went back to the border and ran up and down it for a long time. I was probably running a track by now. Then I smelt it.

HIM

His scent was mixed with Bella's. I stopped and growled. I turned only to be face to face with the bloodsucker. He was by himself. I growled again.

"You can growl all you want Jacob. I know it is you. I can hear your thoughts."

"You should have left Bella alone. You broke her into a million pieces."

"I know I left her. I left her so she would be safe from our world. It is her decision to make. Not yours, nor mine."

"You can leave it to her so easily?"

"Of course. She is my world, my everything. If she chooses to leave me then so be it. It is her choice. I am just glad she made the choice."

"She should be with me." I growled back

"She didn't choose that. Besides you imprinted."

"I am fully aware of that Bloodsucker."

I growled again at the situation. He didn't say anything more. He looked like he wanted to gloat.

"Bella will not be yours. She is mine. It will be a cold day in hell before she comes back to you." He finally said.

That was the last straw. I lunged forward. The bloodsucker moved so fast that he was 10 feet away from me. I had one foot over the line.

"You don't want to break your treaty again Jacob. Although you have broken it before, by telling Bella about us. We will let that slide. However one more foot over the line and we will declare the treaty over." He spouted to me.

In defeat I backed up. How could this have happened? How was I going to save Bella now?

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay what did you think? Yes Edward is keeping this encounter from Bella. He didn't want to worry her. Although she is quite mad at him still. It was only yesterday that the disownment happened. (feels a lot longer doesn't it). If it is confusing to read let me know I will update it.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	10. Chapter 10

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**I have up to Chapter 16 written now. I worked on it most of the weekend. My MIL is away in the states so I had to write in between my son's play time and nap time. If you are waiting to see if Renesmee shows up she won't. This is pre baby.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. 7 Years finally hit over 100 reviews. And this story is well on its way. This chapter is continuing the visit from the Denali Clan. Hope you like it.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 10

BPOV

I knew Edward was worried. He was watching me closely. The Cullen's and the Denali clan had moved into the living room. I waited to sit beside Edward and when I was about to sit Tanya scooted beside him. He retaliated by pulling me into his lap and holding me close. All I could hear coming from Tanya was a "Humph." I nuzzled into Edward's neck doing some retaliation of my own. I kissed his neck showing him I was okay so far.

From first impressions Kate was a lovely person. Irina was like Tanya. She seemed to male hungry. Carmen and Elezar where a lovely couple. Tanya hadn't moved in quite some time and I was getting cold sitting so close to them all with out a blanket. I stood and excused myself for a bit. I headed to the kitchen. No sooner had I plunked down into a bar stool Edward came in and kissed the top of my head. He was all out worried now.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"What for?" I said looking at him. He didn't need to apologize. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

"For putting you through this."

"She hasn't done anything yet Edward. She is trying though."

"I know. Elezar had some strange thoughts about you when he met you in the front hall."

"What?"

"He seems to think you are a shield of some sorts."

"A what?" It was almost like a swear word I was reacting to. I was too clumsy to be a shield for anything.

"A shield." He said again as if I didn't hear him the first time. "Someone who can block."

"Block. Like armor? Or something else?" I didn't want to sound stupid but how could I be a shield and block things when I ended up with a broken leg, arm and bruised easily.

"Kind of like armor but more for your mind Bella." Oh now I get it. I blocked my thoughts from everyone. That is why Edward can't read my thoughts. Can Elezar read minds too? I didn't want to ask.

"How does he know what I am Edward?"

"That is his gift. He finds out what others gifts are."

"That is an interesting gift I suppose."

"So I guess we know now why I can't read your thoughts.

"Is there a way to remove it?"

"I don't know. I don't think anyone has ever tried to remove their gift."

A shield. I was called a shield. I wondered how it worked exactly. I moved from the stool and started to make myself some lunch. Edward took over when I almost burnt my hand. I normally paid much more attention. But I was distracted.

"Bella are you sure your okay?" He asked the worry evident on his face.

"I will be. I just don't know what to think."

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. He was worried. I was sure he was worried about Charlie disowning me, my reaction to it, me being a shield and having Tanya in the house. At the moment I was pretty sure he was worried about how I was handling being called a shield. I couldn't tell him what I was feeling. I didn't really know myself. Everything was catching up to me right at this very moment. Before I knew it Edward had plated and placed my meal in front of me and sat me down.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I ate in silence with my thoughts. I knew he was watching me. I could feel his eyes burning into my head.

"Bella?"

"Hmm." I said putting the fork down finally.

"Come on we can make our excuses and we can go to the confines of our room."

"I like the sound of that." That did have a nice ring to it. I wanted to be alone with Edward and just relax. I needed to hear his breathing and smell his sweet icy scent. I followed him to the living room as Edward explained that I was exhausted from the past few days. I kept behind him and didn't look at Esme or Carlisle. I'm sure they could sense my discomfort but didn't say a thing.

"Bella you go on ahead. I will be there in a minute. Jasper wants to talk." I was pretty sure he was picking up my feelings too.

"Okay don't take to long."

"I won't love."

I headed up stairs and into Edward's room only to be face to face with Tanya. _Oh great_ I thought. I don't need this right now.

"Bella." She said sweetly.

"Tanya." I said. The name came out of my mouth without an edge or a reason to be construed.

"I see that Edward found you again. What was it seven years that you were apart?"

"Yes."

"Tell me how did he find you again?"

"I didn't know he knew I was back. He ended up one of my English students. I'm a teacher." _Why was I explaining this to her?_

"How cute." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Did he tell you about him and I?"

"Yes." She and Edward were a non-issue to me. That was pre us.

"Did he tell you that he came running to me before he went back to Forks after he left you?" She was still smiling sweetly. She was trying to hit a nerve. She hit a small one.

"No." I was trying to hide my emotions. I didn't want to play into her hands. I couldn't.

"Well he did. He tried to track a Victoria but it didn't work out so well. So before he came back here he came to see me."

"So what if he did. We weren't together. He had left me."

"So we had a thing…" She started to say. Here it comes I thought.

"No Tanya we didn't. You have a thing for me. I don't return the favor. Nor have I ever. I usually come to talk to Kate but when she is out you seem to take over." Edward said appearing behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. "Let me take care of this love. You go freshen up," He whispered into my ear. I walked into the bathroom and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"_Tanya leave, my room. You don't have free reign to come in here as you please. This is my personal space. Bella is off limits. She is not to be troubled in any way, shape or form. Do you understand me?"_ He threatened. His mood was changing. I could hear it in his voice. I opened the door a crack and peeked out.

_"Edward I…."_

_"Do you understand?"_

_"I do but I want to speak with you."_

_"So speak."_

"_Privately."_ She said her voice dripping with seduction. She had sashayed herself up to him.

Edward didn't miss a beat. He pushed her back away from him and caught her wrist. _"Don't let me catch you in here again. If you are and I find out so help me Tanya. Get it through your head I love Bella. I am marrying Bella. I want only her. No body else. Not you. Your succubus ways will not sway me."_ With that I smiled and came out of the bathroom. I went straight for Edward and into his arms and kissed him. I heard Tanya _"humph"_ and stamp her feet and then proceeded to watch her leave in a huff.

"Hopefully she will leave you alone now." He said between my kisses. I didn't care what Tanya did. Edward was here in my arms. He proclaimed he would only want me, love me and marry me. Me, plain little old me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well the next chapter is in EPOV again. Tell me what you think!**

**~smiles~**

**~munchkin1978**


	11. Chapter 11

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok EPOV in this chapter. I hope you like it. Since nobody guessed right for my favorite line here it is. **_**"For the love of all that is holy"**_** said by Edward in BD chp 2. Don't ask me what page I have to look it up. I am at work and don't have my book handy.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 11

EPOV

I listened to hear if Tanya made it back down stairs. She did and took advantage of the last word or thought in my case. _"We are not over Edward. I always get what I want. It's been like that for centuries."_

She wasn't going to give up. I knew she wouldn't. I would have to make sure Bella stayed out of conversations with her. Knowing what she could do with persuasion. She would convince Bella that she hated me and that Tanya would marry me in her place. I was not going to have that. No way, no how. I lead Bella to the bed and sat her down. I kneeled in front of her as she had done many times before.

"Bella I'm sorry. I hope she won't come back to bother you. But I am afraid she won't be letting this go easily."

"It's okay. I was holding my own for a bit."

"Just so you know Tanya can be very persuasive. She will or can convince people that she will be the only one that a male would want. That is part of her gift."

"She was trying to use it on me wasn't she?"

"Yes. Did you not feel your emotions change?"

"No. Should I have?"

"Yes. I usually catch it before she starts it. She usually thinks about what she will say before she says it out loud."

"Is this something that Carlisle would have some insight too?"

"I'm sure he will." I paused to see if he was still in the house. He was but was involved with the Denali's. "But we can ask him later."

"You want me to yourself?"

"Yes. Can you blame me?"

"No Mr. Cullen I can't."

Could Bella be that kind of shield? Could she block advances of a mental capacity? Could it be all kind of attacks mental or other? Jasper's emotional gift worked on her. This is something for Carlisle to figure out. I needed to know. I also wanted to know how this would affect her becoming a vampire. What would happen when she changed? I pulled Bella onto the bed so she could snuggle up and once I did she picked up one of my hands and trace circles around it.

"Edward?"

"Yes Ms. Swan" I said. I remembered clearly how that was what she wished to be called 4 months ago.

"I still can't believe you called me that. I never thought you would."

"I know. I was going to do what ever I could to stay in your good graces."

"How long are they staying here for?"

"A day or so."

"Well we can't avoid them forever."

"I know." She was right. I would have to put Bella into the fire pit eventually. I didn't want to test my theory quite yet. I wanted to talk to Carlisle first. Feel him out first.

"I want to find out more about being a shield Edward." She asked quietly. She confirmed what I had thought. She was thinking about it. She wanted to know more. She wanted to embrace this. I was proud of her. She laid her head on my shoulder when a random thought popped into my head.

_'Edward you can come back now. Carlisle has them entertained.'_

It was Esme. She wanted to know and see if Bella was okay.

"Esme has given us the all clear to head back down."

"Okay if you want to."

"I think I'd like to stay here with you for a little longer."

"That sounds good to me."

I wrapped her in the blanket from the bed and kissed her gently. "I love you Bella. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"I know you do Edward. I love you too."

I wasn't going to tell her about my run in with Jacob earlier. If Jacob thought she was going to go with him to be _"Saved"_ then he had another thing coming. She was already lost in thought and I didn't want to upset her. I was pretty sure her thoughts were of being a shield and being able to shield Tanya. I didn't know what time it was when Esme finally got tired of waiting for us to come down. She knocked on the door and asked to come in by voice.

"It's okay Esme it's open." I called out quietly.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes. I'm just getting used to being called a shield." Bella told her.

"A shield that is your gift?" Esme asked.

"Yes and she is taking it quite well." I said kissing Bella's head.

"Well Carlisle took the clan out to hunt briefly so they can stay in the house with Bella being here. He wanted to talk to Elezar.

"Well we will have to talk to Carlisle when he comes back then." I told her and Bella. "I have some theories about it and some truths."

"Oh?" Esme questioned.

"Tanya was in here earlier and her and Bella had a talk. She was trying to sway Bella to think that I had cheated and to doubt me. It bounced back as if it didn't even penetrate her.

"Really. Bella that is wonderful news."

"I want to talk to Elezar and see what other types of shields are out there."

"That would be a good idea Edward."

Bella was quiet. She hadn't spoken at all. She was trying to keep up with Esme's and I conversation. I guessed we were talking too fast for her.

"Sorry love." I said looking at her.

"It's okay. Will I get to talk that fast when I become a vampire?"

"Of course." Esme said. "You will see so much more than your used to seeing Bella."

"Can we do it soon." She asked.

I was shocked at the fact that with everything going on she wanted to be changed still.

"Bella honey. I don't think now is the best time."

"I am getting older and I don't want to be with out you any longer."

"Bella we will have to leave Forks to change you."

"The treaty right?"

"Yes. We can't break the treaty."

"Yesterday Jacob told me that you couldn't create another. I mean the Cullen family. I know you will be there. You told me yourself."

"Yes. But I think the treaty only pertains to Forks. Not somewhere else." I wasn't sure about that I would have to look up the treaty in Carlisle's office.

"Where would we go?"

"We have homes in all the northern states. We would probably go to Alaska."

She looked like she was going to open her mouth but closed it again. "What is it Bella? You can tell me anything you know that."

"Do you have a home in New York?"

"Yes we do." Esme said. "Upstate New York."

"I'd prefer to go there Edward." She paused. "I don't want to be on the same seaboard as the pack."

I nodded. I had pegged it right. She didn't want anybody to get hurt. She didn't want a battle. Esme understood as well. We all got up off the bed and headed downstairs. Carlisle and Elezar were back. So Bella and I cornered them and we headed off to Carlisle's study.

"Edward what is your concern? I am sure since Bella is with you it is about her being a shield. Elezar told me."

"Yes Carlisle." I paused. "She blocked Tanya's persuasion earlier. It just rolled off of her. It should have turned her against me but it didn't."

"That is because she is a special shield," Elezar said.

Both Bella and I turned and spoke at the same time. "What?"

"What kind of shield am I?" She asked innocently.

"You protect your mind. That is not common. I've only seen it once or twice. In your case you are number two." He paused. "If the Volturi found out about you Bella they would be advancing to acquire you for their guard."

Bella looked like she was trying to remember whom the Volturi were. "Do you remember when we watched Romeo and Juliet at Charlie's? The day of your party here" I helped it along. I knew she didn't want to remember that day but I had to push it if it was going to come out on her own. She looked like she finally remembered when her eyes opened wide.

"Oh. That Volturi. The one you said you would go to if you couldn't live with me forever."

"Yes. That is who we are talking about."

"Why would they want me?" She asked.

"Because Bella you would be their greatest asset. Since your mind can block attacks. Not all attacks are physical. Both Jane and Alec of the Volturi are capable of turning your mind inside out and twist you into pain." Elezar had said a little too much. Bella stiffened beside me.

"Are you frightened?" I asked at once.

"No. Just worried." I knew it was more than that. She didn't like the sound of what the Volturi could do.

"Don't worry Bella. They won't come. Not if we can help it." Carlisle said trying to ease her.

I wouldn't get the Volturi involved here. They would destroy all of us. We were a very large coven. Larger than most covens in the world. There was only one other coven like ours, and they were here for a visit.

Bella was quiet for a few minutes. She was thinking about what Elezar had told her. This was when it would be perfect to read her mind. Then I could help ease her thoughts and fears. I realized that because she was a special shield one that protects her mind that was the reason I couldn't read her mind. I was brought out of my own thoughts when Bella finally spoke.

"Elezar?" She asked.

"Yes Bella."

"Is there a way to turn it off?"

"You will have to ask Kate how to do that. I know projecting your mind does it. It is not easy to do. And for a human may be painfully hard. She is the only one I know that has done it."

"Thank you for telling me."

'_Edward'_ Carlisle's thoughts rang out. _'I didn't get to tell you earlier because you were wrapped up with Bella but we ran into the pack'_ I barely nodded my head so Bella wouldn't notice. Carlisle and I were good at having silent conversations. _'They think we are going to change Bella.'_ I barely nodded again. I would have to tell Carlisle that I ran into Jacob as well. I would have to do that later. We had to make sure they didn't know that we had guests. Or I was sure all hell would break loose. I needed to tell Bella about Jacob. She needed to know I ran into him hunting this morning. I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand. I looked at Bella. She was lost in thought again. Why would she want to get rid of her newfound gift? Unless….

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok a little cliffy. Sorry I had to do it. I am hoping to get another chp up today. But we shall see. Fingers just don't want to type properly today. Lots of mistakes. Thank god for spell check!!!! I just found out they are going to be starting to film Eclipse in August. I wonder if the cast is just going to stay down in Vancouver. I wish I was in Vancouver to see it!**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	12. Chapter 12

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Thanks for the reviews. And to Robin.D you reviewed every chapter I have ever written. Thanks. Also to Zombies run this town you have review almost every chapter as well. Big thank you to you too. This chapter is back to BPOV. This is where the 2 days from the title. This chapter and the next few chapters will explain that. There is also another JPOV coming up and some more fluff in later chapters. **

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 12

BPOV

I stood and Edward followed me from Carlisle's study. I couldn't believe what I had heard. I could get rid of it temporarily. But I had to talk to Kate. She would know what to do. I wanted to s how Edward how I felt from the time he left to when he came back. I just hope I could do this. I wanted Edward to read my mind sooner than later.

We both headed down stairs and I saw Kate by herself reading a book. I kissed Edward on the cheek and told him I would be right back. He watched me walk over to Kate who noticed me.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Kate. I was wondering if I could have a chat?"

"Of course Bella."

I pulled her aside and just jumped in with both feet. "I was wondering if you would teach me how to remove my shield?"

"Oh Elezar must have told you."

"Yes."

"It's not an easy thing Bella. Especially for a human."

"I want to try. I want to try before I am changed. So Edward can see what I am thinking."

"I'd actually recommend waiting. It can be very painful. Once you are changed you won't notice the pain as much."

"Oh." I didn't really think about that part.

"Wait a bit until Edward changes you then I will come and teach you personally."

"Okay." I was bummed. I was hoping he would be able to read my mind today. I left Kate and returned to Edward's arms. He kissed my hair and we sat at the piano for a bit. He played my lullaby for me again and I just sat with my head on his shoulder.

Edward stopped playing and few moments later when he stiffened beside me. He relaxed a few moments later and continued playing. "What's wrong Edward?"

"In a moment." He said quietly.

He was reading someone's mind. He true to his word spoke a moment later. "Tanya is planning something with Irina."

"Oh." My eyebrows rose. Kate must have heard him because she came over to stand by the piano.

"What is she planning Edward?"

"To ambush Bella later."

"I suppose you aren't going to test your theory with me today are you?"

"Nope. You have had enough to deal with today and yesterday."

"I'm okay Edward." I said complaining.

"I know." He paused. "I just want you all to myself."

"You have me all to yourself."

"Edward I don't think she would try to much with the rest of us in the house." Kate said.

"You may want to ask your sister that." He said bluntly to her.

The final note rang out on the piano and he closed the lid. Edward rose from the bench pulling me with him. Before I knew it we were in his Volvo. He was backing up and heading down the driveway before I could speak.

"Edward where are we going?"

"Away from the chaos." He was smiling.

"I like that idea." I smiled back.

Chaos was an understatement with Tanya plotting to get Edward with Irina. Kate promised to teach me how to get rid of my shield, and my disownment. It was a wonder I wasn't stressed out. Jasper may have had something to do with that. I would have to ask him later.

Edward drove us past Charlie's and stopped. He was home. Both the cruiser and my car were in the driveway. I didn't want to take the car. I didn't have the heart to. I had just got it only four months ago. I wanted to go inside but I stayed in my seat.

"He's sad." Edward told me. "He wants too…"

"Wants to what?"

"He keeps changing his mind. He wants to find you to apologize but he is also torn about you and I together. He doesn't want you to end up like himself and your mother."

"Oh." I wished I could show him that I was happy with Edward. I wish I could prove to him that what Billy had told him was wrong. I wanted my father to be happy for me. "You want this to change don't you?"

"Yes love. I want you to have a relationship with your father. I don't want you to be sad and loose him because you picked me." He looked like he was toying with something he wanted to say. All I could do was ease the thought of me being sad from his mind.

"I'm not sad. I just wish it turned out differently."

"I know I didn't get a chance to tell you this before but when I was hunting earlier I ran into Jacob at the border."

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I started to panic.

"He still loves you Bella. He wants to save you from me, from my family."

"Well Jacob as far as I am concerned right now doesn't exist in my world. He is a past mistake that I wished I had never made." I grumbled.

"He will try and save you."

"He will have to go through you first. I want you. I don't even want to be in contact with him. He just angers me too much."

"He will still try Bella. The way his thoughts bounced around. He may try through Charlie."

"Charlie can't be brought into this anymore." I said. "Like you said he will start to look into your family."

"I know Bella."

"So where does that leave us?"

"That means that we may have to push the wedding up" I sat and thought about it for a second. It didn't matter when I just wanted Charlie to be there. If it kept everyone safe then I would do it. Nobody was going to deter my forever.

"Okay." I finally said.

"Your okay with it?" He asked watching my emotions on my face.

"Yes. If it keeps us and my soon to be family safe, then yes. Charlie will have to deal with you and I being together forever."

"You want to go talk to your father don't you?"

"I do. But I want to wait. Let him cool off. I know he was only reacting to what Billy had said to him and the fact that I didn't tell him right away about us getting married. I am sure he wanted to bless us first."

"When your ready I'll be there with you okay."

"Thanks."

I watched the house. Charlie was probably sitting in his chair in the living room watching a game on TV, with a beer in his hand. I truly wished this had turned out better. I wanted to tell him everything on my own terms. I wanted to do so many things to ease the thought into his head. I could feel the anger come up at the thought of yesterday floated to the surface. I wanted to go back and change the way it happened. I felt a single tear slip from my eyes as Edward watched me. He wiped it away with his finger and held his cool hand to my cheek. He knew I was lost in thought.

"You read to go?"

"Yes."

I would try to go see Charlie tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a better day. It had to be.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know short chapter. It's getting better. I had a little bit of writer's block last night so I didn't write much. Had to turn away and come back fresh today. Trying to work on chapter 17 right now. The next chapter is in EPOV.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok I know some of you are questioning how Elezar knew she was a shield already. Well his gift was to search out to find gifts that were of exceptional value to the Volturi. He would find the people and the Volturi would change them into vampires. Bella just happened to have a very strong gift already and she hasn't been changed yet. I hope that clears up some confusion. There is a swear word in it. Just a warning.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 13

EPOV

I drove Bella home. Well back to her home with me. I needed to talk to Carlisle about his pack encounter. He needed to know about my encounter as well. If the pack was not going to be nice about this we would have to leave to have the wedding too. I shook the thought from my head. I needed my wits about me to combat what was being planned at home. I had to be two steps ahead.

Tanya was a sore spot. She had always gone after me. Ever since Carlisle had introduced me to the Denali sisters. I didn't like her. Nor would I ever. I could tolerate her talking to me when she wasn't trying to seduce me but earlier today had gone a little far. Toying with Bella was inexcusable. All though I am pretty sure with Bella's gift she would hold her own but it was un-harnessed. She didn't know her gift well. She just learned about it. I glanced at her and she smiled back at me.

"Edward?"

"Yes love."

"Do you know why I went to Kate?" She asked me. I did know. I heard the whole conversation.

"Yes. You want to get rid of your gift."

"I don't want to get rid of it entirely," she paused. "I want you to be able to read my mind. I want to show you my thoughts for a change. I want to show you how I feel all the time."

"I'd love that Bella. But Kate told you to wait."

"Yes I know she did. But won't I loose my memories when I am changed?"

"You may loose some of them. Human memories tend to fade over time."

"I don't want to loose all my memories Edward. I don't want to loose the ones of us and when we first met."

"Well you better write them all down or start telling me." I chuckled. I was laughing at the thought of her telling me everything all over again. I got most of it out of her in the two days in high school.

"I can't tell you everything. That wouldn't be fair. You would be telling me my whole life again."

"I'd like to know everything Bella."

"I know you would. Didn't I tell you mostly everything in high school."

"Not everything. You did edit a lot out."

"Only sometimes." She admitted without looking at me.

"Still. I'd like to know everything about you Bella."

"You will. We have forever don't we?"

"Yes." That we did. I would coax it out of her later.

Arriving home Carlisle was in his study and Bella wanted to go and get some dinner. I made sure Alice and Esme was with her so Tanya wouldn't ambush her. I headed for Carlisle once she was safely in the kitchen with them.

"Carlisle what happened yesterday?"

"The pack was at the border reminding us of the treaty."

"No physical contact?" I asked. Worried that Emmett could have blown his stack. He was always ready for a fight.

"None. All though it would have escalated if one stepped over."

Now everyone was on alert. "Carlisle what does the treaty say? I know Bella would like to be close to her father. She wants to be able to come back if we leave and change her."

"I have gone over the treaty. It states that a Cullen cannot create another vampire. It is very vague. It doesn't say we can't leave and create another."

"Well that is not any help then." I paused to think. With it being so vague it could mean anything. We will have to leave after the wedding. "Carlisle we are going to head to New York after the wedding. We will do it there. Bella doesn't want to be on the same seaboard as the pack. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"It is almost time for all of us to move again. Maybe New York would be best."

It was. Like Bella I didn't want anyone of us to get hurt either. "Carlisle who was at the border yesterday?"

"There were quite a few of them. I don't know they were in their wolf forms."

"A rust colored one?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That is Jacob. He and I almost had an altercation this morning when I went hunting."

"That means they are watching us closely."

"I'm almost sure Jacob crossed the line but he only had one foot over this morning. We almost broke the treaty by crossing lines this morning." I paused to watch Carlisle. He was the one who started this treaty. He, the elders and I signed it. "Jacob still loves her. Wants to save her from us."

"It has always been Bella's choice has it not?"

"It has and it will remain that way. I just chose to rub it in a little bit this morning." I said remembering my last few comments from this morning.

"He hasn't given her a choice from the way she was yesterday. I'm assuming that he was the one that spilled the proverbial bean yesterday?"

"Yes." He was the one that caused Bella's blow up with her father. Also the cause for her wrist to get hurt.

"She chose you. Don't dwell on it Edward. I think from the way she feels about you she will be with you forever. Just like both of you wanted."

"Do the other's know to be on alert when hunting?"

"Yes."

I left Carlisle in his study. I headed towards my room and came in contact with Tanya. She was hovering outside. Waiting for me no doubt. She was dressed in some sort of trashy outfit thinking that would make me want her all that much more.

"Edward." She purred at me.

"What is it Tanya?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Talk?" I paused. She wanted to do more than talk. "If it has anything to do with the word _US_ then no."

"Humph. You think that Bella will be the only one for you? What if you were made to be with me?"

"If I was made to be with you then I would have accepted you 70 years ago. Bella will be forever in my life. I can't live with out her. She can't live with out me."

I heard someone coming up the stairs and a glint shot through Tanya's eyes. Bella was coming. It was her scent. Tanya flung herself at me. I caught her wrist as Bella came around the corner. I knew what she was doing. She didn't know Bella's full gift.

"Don't even try it Tanya. It won't work." She didn't know how well it wouldn't work. I pushed her back releasing her wrist. Bella watched the exchange and caught her trying to throw herself at me. Bella smiled. She had an idea. I knew that smile. She had a twinkle in it and mouthed to play along with her.

"Edward how could you?" Bella cried out. "You asked me to marry you."

"Bella nothing happened. I…" I was going to play it for her.

"I saw it. You two were together."

"Yes but…"

"You admit it." She was a much better actress now than in high school.

"No that is not what I mean." I claimed playing my part. I was hoping that Tanya was falling for it.

"What do you mean then?"

"I don't know," I said. My eyes told her to keep going. Tanya's mind was ringing with _'I'm winning. I'll get him. He's mine'_.

"You don't know. You don't know. Don't follow me Edward. I need to be alone." She claimed with a small twinkle in her eyes. She would be waiting for me. I stood there with Tanya a few inches from me. Through the conversation she had inched her way closer. She took advantage that Bella was in our room and stepped into my arms and snuggled in tightly. I hated that it wasn't Bella but if this was going to work then it had to be that way. I was about to say something when Tanya shifted in my arms to be face to face with me. She laid a kiss on me; even Bella would be shameful about. It was messy and unappealing. I couldn't push away like I always had. I had to play along.

"Tanya." I said between the sloppiness

"Yes Edward." She said batting her eyes at me.

"We can't do this in the hall."

"Well where then?" She asked.

I took her down the hall and waited. I heard Bella start the shower. I had to give it to her she was playing this better than I expected. I wondered what got into her. She had been talking with Alice and Esme mind you. I pulled her back to my room door and entered.

"I need to tell Bella that…"

"It's okay Edward you go on. I'll wait right here for you." She purred as if she ate a canary.

I disappeared quickly into the bathroom. Bella was standing there wrapped in a towel. She had a note and was holding it out to me. I quickly read it.

**_Edward- Her advances don't work. You were right! Your theory worked. She wasn't really trying anyhow. Well to me it seemed like she wasn't trying. How about I play the seductive one and kiss you to get you back. Just play along. I am sure your mood will catch up. This will prove my point_**

I finished the note in the split-second she showed me. I nodded and continued to play along. I hope Bella knew what she was in for. Tanya wouldn't be easy to get rid of. Alice must have had a factor in this. Bella wouldn't have come up with it on her own.

"I don't want to see you right now Edward. How could you be with her?" She said over the running water of the shower.

"I'm sorry Bella. Seventy years will do that."

"I thought you were waiting for me?"

"I want…" I trailed off. Bella came at me and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She was literally wrapped around me now. We backed out of the door kissing each other. I had backed all the way up to the bed and was now sitting on it. Bella straddled my legs as I kissed her neck. She looked up and straight at Tanya.

"Edward is mine Tanya. He will always be mine. Your gift doesn't work with me. As much as you try I will always block it."

Bella looked like a goddess when she was all riled up like this. I shoved the thought in the back of my head that she had got this from Alice. She was an angel and I am sure right now she didn't need wings to fly her heart was fluttering so badly. Right now I only had eyes for her. And that was the way it would be forever. I finally had to pull my gaze from Bella moments later because Tanya's thoughts rang out in my head.

_'That bitch played me. How did she know about her gift? All she knew was she was a shield. Edward is mine. He is mine.'_

Bella was watching her. I turned to watch her as well. She would have steam coming from the top of her head if she wasn't a vampire. She was huffing and stomping around like a two year old.

"Now if you wouldn't mind. I do believe Edward told you earlier to leave his room along. As well as me. If you want to talk later it will have to be tomorrow. I'm kind of involved here." Bella said it without missing a beat. I liked this new bold Bella. I was starting to think she liked it too.

I heard Tanya stomp her feet again and the door close behind her. I was proud of Bella. She held her own and didn't miss a moment. I kissed her neck and nibbled up to her jaw line. My mood finally had caught up like she said it would.

"Bella?" I said between her kisses. "I'm proud of you."

"You are…" She said trailing off. She didn't say anything else. She didn't need to. We were to involved to say anything else.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think of the Bolder Bella. Edward seems to like her!**

**Next chapter is in Jacob's POV it a good one.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	14. Chapter 14

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok a lot of you liked the New Bold Bella. I kind of did too. This chapter is in Jacob's POV. He is torn. He is in love. What will he do? Read and find out. Swear word is included in this chapter. Just a warning for those who notice.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 14

Jacob POV

I had avoided breaking the treaty this morning. I needed to focus. I was exhausted. I stopped at my fathers first. I needed to blow some steam and Embry had me thinking about a second imprinting.

I walked into the house to see my father sitting at the table with another elder. I sat down and bluntly asked him if it could be possible. I knew I was interrupting but I had to know.

"Could it be possible to imprint twice?"

My father didn't answer but the elder did. "There has been one other who has imprinted twice." He didn't leave room for more of an answer.

"What happened? What did he do?" I needed to know.

"He had to choose." Again with the short answers. Why was he not elaborating? Did he not see the urgency I needed the information?

My father decided it was time to speak up. "Son you have to do what is in your heart. Then you will make the right decision."

"Argh. I had a feeling you would say that." I grumbled and walked out. Why do the elders have to be so mysterious with everything? They never elaborate. I grumbled all the way home trying to decide what I wanted. I couldn't choose. I had one but I wanted the other.

Lisa was home when I walked in our door. She handed me a cup of coffee and sat me down. I hadn't been home in two days and only called her the once to say I was going to Bella's to talk to her.

"What did Bella say?" She asked me not knowing what had happened.

"She is marrying the bloodsucker." She knew everything about my life. She understood about the vampires and the wolves. She was a wolf girl now. I took her up into my arms and hugged her. Feeling her warm body against mine made my heart jump. I had to tell her everything. She had to know I imprinted again. It was going to break her heart.

"What is wrong with her marrying him? It's not like your still in love with her. You imprinted on me."

"I do still love her Lisa. I always will. Just like I will always love you. Something else happened."

Her face fell. This was going to be harder than I thought. "What happened Jake?"

"I just came from seeing my father and one of the elders. They said it has happened before. Only once before." I was starting to sound like them. Dancing around the subject. I couldn't keep doing this. She was going to ask. And I can't lie to her.

"Spit it out Jake. You're worrying me. I love you no matter what. You know that right?"

_Ok here it comes. You won't like this Lisa. I'm sorry_. "I imprinted again."

Her head snapped up to stare at me. "What did you say?"

_I'm sorry Lisa. I'm so sorry. I wish I could change this_. "I imprinted again." I didn't want to say it anymore. _I'm sorry, so sorry_. This was going to hurt her. I didn't want that.

"I heard you Jake. How could you imprint again?" Her voice was cracking. "With who?" She finally asked.

"I…" I didn't want to break her heart by doing this. I was in love with her and Bella. But right now I loved Bella more. I needed to save her. I needed to be with Bella. I wanted Bella.

"Tell me Jake." Her voice was rising. "Who?"

"Bella." I said with out looking at her. I couldn't believe how easy that came out. It should have been harder. I looked up at her. Her face had fallen. She was upset and mad. She wanted to say something but stopped her mouth closing to a frown. _I'm sorry Lisa_. _I am so sorry I did this_. I knew I shouldn't have said anything yet till I knew more.

"I knew you loved her." She said quietly. She was trying to stay in control. "Why now? Why did you imprint on me then if you did it on her too." Her voice was cracking more as she continued.

"I don't know Lisa." She and I always used a pet name here and there when we talked but that was not an option right now. I didn't want to upset her or make her angry.

"What do you know Jake?" She asked her voice rising a little more.

"I know that I love you and I always will. I love Bella too. I just imprinted on her. I can't help it. I don't know the ways of imprinting. It was the same way with you. I just imprinted."

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked quietly. I knew she didn't really want the answer.

Was I going to tell Bella? I'd have to get close to her and right now that was not an option. She was living in a house of Vampires right now. I would have to get her out before something happened.

"No, not right now."

"Why not Jake? She has a right to know. She was your first love." Lisa said quietly again. She was on the verge of tears. I could see them brimming on the bottom lid of her eyes.

"Because yesterday I did something to her that I am not proud of." I'd hurt her. Something I never wanted to do in a million years.

Lisa gasped and opened her mouth to talk. But a few moments later she closed her mouth with an audible pop. I knew what she was going to ask so I just answered the non-existent question.

"I found out she was going to marry the bloodsucker and her father didn't know yet. I kind of let it out of the bag. I held on to her wrist a little too tightly. He had to come in and save her. She is quite mad at me." I paused to see her reaction. _So far, so good_. She hadn't spilled any tears and her face was still just crestfallen so I continued. "Her father disowned her. She is now living within a house of bloodsuckers." I needed to get Bella out soon.

"Oh."

I sat there starring at her. She was holding in her emotions. This couldn't be good. She had to let it out. If she bottled it up it would destroy her.

"Lisa?" I asked probing her to let something out.

"Jake. I'm just thinking. I still love you and I am going to fight to be the only one in your life. I know it is going to be hard because Bella is your first love. But I have to ask. Do you want me still? Do you want me here?"

How could she ask that? Of course I did. I still love you. "I do want you Lisa. I love you."

"Then forget about the second imprint. She is marrying someone else. It is not like you can marry us both." Ok she did have a point there. I did still love her. I still wanted her. I wanted to be here with her. The only problem I had was that I wanted Bella now too. _Why oh why did I have to imprint twice_. I need to see Bella. I need to find her. I need to know she knows. I need to convince her that marrying the bloodsucker is wrong. I also need to stay here with Lisa. She is my wife. She is… She just is to me. She puts up with a lot for me.

"Jake? Are you staying with me tonight?"

"Do you want me too?" I asked. I didn't really want the answer but I was going to take what I could get if I could stay with her.

"I love you Jake. Of course I want you to stay with me. It's not like you slept with her."

She had no idea that I had slept with Bella seven years ago. I never told her that. I had kept my mouth shut just like Bella had asked me too. I wasn't about to break my word now.

"Then I will stay. I will get Embry to take my patrol shift tonight."

"Okay. I will go make some dinner." I knew she was going to hide in the kitchen to cry. That is the same thing Bella would do when she got upset at me years ago.

Since I was staying here I sat back in the chair and took my shoes off. I wanted nothing else to happen tonight. I had just broken my wife's heart, ruined my first love's relationship with her father and nearly broke the age-old treaty in a matter of 24 hours. I had to get my shit together and focus. That wasn't going to be an easy task. I wanted to find out more on second imprinting. I had to see all the elders. They would tell me if I had to pry it out of their minds. I had to for Lisa's sake and for Bella's.

I must have sat in the chair for a good half hour just repeating the word _focus_. Lisa had called me for dinner and I sat at the dinner table repeating the same word. I was right when I thought she would cry in the kitchen. All through dinner she was quiet and her face was tear stained. I didn't want to do this to her. I smiled at her, hoping that would assure her for the moment. If she knew my thoughts right now she would probably walk right out the door. It felt like I had two hearts. One was Lisa's and the other was Bella's

I pushed back from the table and grumbled to myself. Lisa didn't say anything she just looked at me. She was beautiful just sitting there. She had loose hairs framing her face. _Stupid heart, make up your mind already_. I yelled within myself. I watched Lisa as she watched me. I didn't want to hurt her. I still loved her and always will. What was I going to do now?

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay he is a jumbled up mess. A little bouncy. But this is not the last of Jacob. He will come up later in the story. What did you think? As always please read and review. Thanks**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	15. Chapter 15

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Okay so Jacob did a second imprint. I know it is far-fetched. But it explains itself later. You will see why I did it. Thanks to all that have reviewed. I am thinking this fic will go over 100 reviews before I even finish it. I am still writing it. I am on chp 19 right now. I am still going strong. I only had a little bit of writer's block the other day. Hopefully that is over with. I am getting worried about my cousin. He is in Mexico right now on vacation with his girlfriend. I hope they are safe. He will probably have to be quarantined when he comes home. This swine flu is bad.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 15

BPOV

I woke with a smile on my face. I opened my eyes to find Edward starring at me. His liquid golden eyes were holding my gaze just dazzling me to no end. I finally found the words I wanted and spoke. "Hi." I said smiling again.

"Hi. You do remember what happened last night right? What got into you?"

"I had a talk with Alice and Esme. They told me something and I ran with it." I laughed at the confused face Edward had. He wanted to know what they had told me. I was sure of it. He smiled his crooked smile.

"It was sexy. I liked the bold Bella." He looked like he was going to say something else but didn't.

"Really?" I laughed. "I felt so bad. My heart was just flying last night. I'm sure you knew that already thought." I admit it was fun. But now I don't know if I could top that.

"Don't feel bad. I think she finally got the point."

"I hope so." I smiled. I liked how things turned out. I'd never had so much adrenaline in my veins as I did last night. I was glad everything worked to our advantage and not the other way around. I held all the cards last night and played them exactly right. "So you liked the bold Bella?"

"Yes. She's not going to show up again is she?" he asked a grin on his face. I think he liked her a little too much last night.

"Not for a while. I'm sure she will resurface at some point."

He chuckled at the thought of me being so forward. He got up from the bed and pulled his shirt on. I unraveled myself from the heavy blankets. I only had on one of his button down shirts and pretty much nothing else. He threw me a pair of jeans and I dressed in them quickly. I left his shirt on and rolled up the sleeves a bit so my hands were free. I went and had my human minute.

When I came out Edward was gone. Most likely in the kitchen starting my breakfast. I re-dressed in my undergarments and put his shirt back on over top. I headed to the kitchen and there was my breakfast. He was talking to Carlisle. No doubt about Tanya. I sat at the table and he put the plate in front of me. Alice bounced into the room moments later with a grin on her face. She knew everything went well. She knew everything. I am sure she saw the whole thing play out in her head.

"Alice what is going on? Your way to happy this morning."

She winked at me. I hope she didn't spill the beans about her little idea that I played out last night. "Today is wedding planning day." She grinned harder.

"No it's not Alice." I frowned. "Not yet." I wanted to make sure Charlie was there. I needed to patch things up with him first.

"Why not now?" She whined

"Because I have to fix my relationship with my father first. I'm not getting married until he is okay with it." I would hold my breath on that till he gave us a blessing.

"Okay fine. But I found your dress."

"What?" I said as my head slowly calculated what she had just said.

"I found your dress Bella."

"I heard you Alice. The invitations haven't even gone out."

"I know. You have never been anywhere remotely near a wedding before have you?"

"No. That is why you are helping me." I retorted back.

"You go see Charlie and you can see it when you come back. And no you can't come too." She said pointing at Edward. "You are off limits to this particular memory and thought. Go it?"

"Yes mam." He said laughing at the little hyper active pixie.

I wanted to go see Charlie today. I had given him two days to cool off. Maybe now he would see reason and we could talk. I didn't want Edward to come with me but I knew he wouldn't be far. He knew what I wanted even though he couldn't read my mind. I knew Charlie wasn't going into work till late today. It was Sunday he always went in late or not at all. I would wait till the Denali clan left this morning and then I would leave.

I stood from the table and went back up the stairs. I went and had my shower and as I stepped in I heard Edward come into the bathroom. I poked my head out.

"You okay Bella?"

"Yes why?"

"Just wondering." He had his crooked grin on his face. I smiled back and went back to the water beating down on me.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He was still grinning as I poked my head back out. He looked innocent but in a mischievous way.

"Your making me worry."

"You'll see later."

Now he had me worried. He knew I didn't like surprises. I didn't do well with surprises in this house. I didn't do well with surprises period. What was he planning? I quickly showered. I didn't know what to think about this. I shook the thought from my head. I had to be on my game incase Tanya tried anything more. I was glad it was a short visit. I'm sure they would be back for the wedding.

All of us were standing in the front porch of the Cullen home saying goodbye. Tanya stayed far away from Edward. It seems that what ever she had been planning had fallen through. I said goodbye to Kate and she promised to teach me when I had been changed. I reluctantly said okay. I said goodbye to Elezar and Carmen and within seconds they were in their car and a distant spot down the drive.

"Edward can I borrow your car? I need to go see my father." I asked when it was just the two of us left standing there.

"Of course Bella. I'm going to come with you."

"I know you won't get hurt but Charlie doesn't know that you can't get hurt. I need to do this on my own."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"I'm sure. Just stay close okay."

"Okay love."

He let me drive which was unusual. He always drove. He loved driving. We were almost at Charlie's when he disappeared out of the moving car. He disappeared into the forest. I knew he'd be close. I had no idea what I was going to say to my father. I guess I could play it by ear. It looked like that was the way he was going to play it too because he was surprised to see me pulling into the driveway. He was still and watched me get out of the car.

"Hi dad." I said closing the door behind me. I didn't move from the door just in case.

"Bells." His voice held no emotion.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" I asked trying to feel out what his emotions were and adapt to them.

"About what?"

"About what happened the other day."

"Okay." Charlie headed inside. I followed him. He headed for the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. I was unsure where to start.

"I'm sorry dad." I paused. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Were you going to tell me?" He asked bluntly.

"Of course dad. I wanted to tell you on my own terms. I wanted every thing to be perfect. I had it all planned out. I was going to cook you a nice dinner and I was going to invite Edward over so both of us could ask you."

His eyebrows went up. He was shocked I would go to such lengths to get his approval. "I would have liked that."

"I know you would have dad."

"I'm sorry too Bells." He paused. "I over reacted. I took what Billy had said to heart and didn't think about how you may factor into it."

"Thanks." I wanted to know exactly what Billy had said but I wasn't going to push it right now.

"Do you love him Bells?"

"I do dad. With all my heart."

"He treats you right?"

"Yes dad, don't worry."

"If he ever hurts you again I will kill him."

"I know dad." I think he would keel over and die. A bullet can't harm Edward. He was immortal.

"Okay disownment over." He claimed. "I give you my blessing. I can see in your eyes that he makes you happy. I should have seen that from before."

"Thanks dad." I got up and moved to the chair that he was sitting in and hugged him.

"I was going to bless you anyways kid. I hated not being able to see you."

"I know. I see that. Do you want me to make you supper tonight and we do this properly?"

"Sure. Tell Edward he can come too."

"Thanks dad."

"No thank you for not being your mother. You are nothing like her."

"I know." I was glad I wasn't like her. I could see that Charlie still loved her but Renee had hurt him. I suddenly felt extremely bad for my father.

I was happy. Fight over. Disownment over. I'm sure Edward was outside listening. He would be happy I was happy. The phone rang and he went to answer it. He hung it up just as fast. I didn't push to see who it was on the other end.

"What would you like for dinner dad?"

"Steak I think."

"Okay I'll go to the store." It was still early afternoon so it shouldn't be busy. I knew Edward would be waiting in the car. I grabbed my purse and some money from the cash jar Charlie kept on the counter. I grabbed Edward's keys and trekked to the Volvo. He was already in the driver's seat. I smiled and got in on the other side.

"I'm glad you are forgiven."

"So am I." I handed him his keys and sat back. "Did you hear everything?"

"Yes. And then some." I knew he was reading Charlie's mind too.

"What was he thinking?"

"He wants you to be happy. He sees you're happy with me but he worries it will be like how he was with your mom. He doesn't want you to be like that. He wants to like me and accept me into the family. He will do that at dinner."

"I'm glad he didn't listen to Billy. I am a little worried about a phone call that he got. I don't suppose you heard who it was from?"

"I did." He wasn't telling me. So I pushed.

"Who was it Edward?"

"It was Jacob. He wants to apologize to you."

"What…" I paused. I didn't want to do this again.

Anticipating what I was going to say Edward continued. "He wanted to know if you were going to be there. He apparently has something to tell you."

"He is going to show up tonight and ruin it again. I know he is."

"That is why I 'm going to get my other car and we will have dinner as if I just arrived at your request. He may back off if I'm already here.

"You're going to pull out your special occasion car just to drive it to my house?"

"Well it hasn't been used. Besides your gift is at home and that is for later. I don't want you to see it yet."

"It's a gift. That is what you were planning."

"Yes." He smiled his crooked smile at me. "And before you ask I didn't spend a lot."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"You always say you don't want gifts. Now that we are getting married you will have to get used to them."

"Okay what did you buy?" I asked I hated surprises but this one had me curious.

"It's a surprise. I'm not telling." He paused to park the car. "I'm going to leave you to get the dinner things. I will wait till your almost home before I go to Charlie's. Would you like me to wait for you?"

"If you want to. I don't think dad will do anything rash."

He kissed me and left me the keys. He disappeared out of the car in a blink of an eye. I got out feeling silly because I was exiting from the passenger side and no one from the driver side. I looked around and nobody was watching thank goodness. I went in and ran around the store getting all the things I needed to make supper with. I was just about finished and checking out when I saw him exit his truck and stand by the Volvo. He knew that was Edwards's car.

_Jacob_.

He had his hands stuffed in his pockets of the sweater he was wearing when I came out. He smiled a weak smile at me and I scowled at him in return. "What do you want Jake?" I said coldly.

"I want to apologize to you."

"Apology not accepted. Leave me alone Jake."

"Bella I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it."

"Jake leave me alone. Anything you have to tell me probably has to do with wanting me to end things with Edward."

"This doesn't."

I stopped and turned to face him now. I actually looked at him face to face when I saw it. A pure loving face. A face that was looking into his loves eyes for the millionth time but it was the first time all over again. He'd imprinted on me.

"No Jake. You didn't." I screamed at him.

"I did." He said quietly.

"You imprinted already. Leave me alone. I'm with Edward. You are not going to change that."

"I can't do that Bella. I'm sorry."

"Jake I don't love you. I love Edward. You nearly hurt me in the house. I am never going to forgive you for that. I still have a bruise from it." I was mad. He was going to ruin everything if this continued. "I need to get Charlie's dinner home."

I left him standing there. I couldn't deal with this. I slipped into the car and rolled the window down. "I don't love you Jake. Get that through your think skull. I will never love you. Leave me alone." I shouted at him.

I closed the window and slammed on the pedal making the car jump. I sped out of the parking lot and was almost home when I stopped the car. _How could this be happening?_ Just when I thought everything was going to be fine this loophole is thrown my way. How am I going to tell Edward this?"

* * *

**A/N**

**So Bella knows. I have another Jacob POV coming up. I am getting used to writing from his perspective. But I am not going to make it a habit. I am an Edward girl all the way. Hope you liked this chapter. It was a long one typing it out.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	16. Chapter 16

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**So the last chapter Bella made up with her father. Jacob told her about the imprint and she freaked. There is going to be another Jacob POV but in a few chapters. This chapter is BPOV. The next one is EPOV. And then after that will be Jacob POV. This is a long chapter for me. It took me a long time to write and think out the thought process. I had to change it around a little bit so it flowed a little bit better. I hope it flows smoother now. **

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 16

BPOV

I was freaking out. How could he? How dare he? I was getting angrier by the minute. I stomped on the gas again and sped off when the light changed. I was almost at Charlie's when I noticed the Aston Martin was there already. I didn't see him outside so he must have gone in to wait for me. I was happy that right now Edward couldn't read my mind. He was going to be so mad. I didn't know what he was going to do when he found out. I couldn't tell him right away. He would flip out. I was still flipping out. I had to calm myself down before he saw me. _Deep breathing Bella_. _Calm down_. I told myself. Okay think calming thoughts. I couldn't do this. I kept thinking back to what I had just seen at the store. Breathing was not working. _Oh screw it_. I got out of the car and took the two bags I had as I left the car. I was almost at the door when I heard Edward with my father inside. The window must have been open because the door was closed.

"If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I promise not to hurt her sir." I had to laugh internally at that. Edward was his senior yet he was saying 'sir'.

"Ok you have my blessing. I am quite impressed that you still asked me if you could marry her. That goes a long way in my books." I smiled Charlie was being nice. I hoped for Edwards sake he was nowhere near his gun incase he changed his mind. I decided it was time to enter. I unlocked the door with the key under the eave and replaced it promptly. I juggled the two bags and my purse as I walked in the door. Edward came from the living room and took the bags from me. I looked at Charlie and he was watching the exchange curiously. I smiled at both Edward and my father. I looked at Edward and he knew I was outside listening. He could probably smell my blood. I kissed him on the cheek and said "Hello" to Charlie on the way to the kitchen. I heard my father whistle over Edward's car.

"You actually own an Aston Martin?" He called out to Edward.

"Yes sir I do." I snorted. I couldn't hold that one in. "I don't drive it often. It is a special occasion car. But since Bella had my other car, I took this one out tonight." I had to hold in the rest of my laughter. Edward was starring at me as he helped me unpack the bags.

"Do you mind if I head outside to look at it?"

"Please take all the time you want sir." I snorted again. He was making me laugh harder every time he said it. The earlier incident with Jacob almost forgotten now, with all the laughter coming out of me.

"Charlie. Call me Charlie." Charlie called from the window.

"Take all the time you want Charlie." Edward said again. I finally stopped laughing. I was trying to compose myself for the sake of my sanity at that moment.

I could hear the excitement in my father's voice. It was like he was a kid at Christmas. I took the chance to start to explain what had happened at the store.

"You really shouldn't say '_sir_' Edward. You will make me laugh every time! You are his senior not the other way around."

"I know Bella. But he doesn't know that. I was just being polite. But I am glad you are laughing. When you came in you looked rather angry."

"I was. Actually I still am. I ran into Jake at the store."

Edward didn't say anything. His eyes went black as night and his face held no emotions. He was mad. He probably was regretting leaving me again.

"Don't get mad because I already am. He imprinted again." I paused to feel out if he was going to say anything. He wasn't or didn't look like he was going to. So I continued. " He imprinted on me this time." I said with obvious hostility in my voice.

Edward's head whipped around faster than I could think about blinking. He was watching me. My reaction was what he wanted. I wasn't calm. I was hopping mad.

"I pretty much yelled at him to leave me alone. I am marrying you Edward. Nothing is going to tear me apart from you. I am ready to kill Jake. He had no right to do this to me."

"You know I could do it for you." He said a slight smile forming on his lips. He was thinking about what I wanted to do to Jake. I watched the golden color swirl back into his eyes.

"Are you mad that he cornered me there?"

"Yes I should have stayed with you."

"And have a battle royale at the store?"

"Okay you have a point there. I would have been able to control myself. But if he stepped out of line I would have…." He trailed off. I didn't really want him to finish the sentence. I don't think I could have taken it.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well can leave. But you want to get married here."

"I know."

I started supper as Charlie came back into the house. I put the steaks on to marinate. I was going to try something a little different for him this time. Edward helped me prepare the potatoes. It was getting to be late in the day so I turned the oven on and tossed the potatoes on the grill after I covered them in foil. I hadn't realized how late it actually was till I looked at the clock. I waited a half an hour before I pulled the steaks from the fridge and put them in the pan to cook. While I was cooking I had decided to wait and feel out Charlie for wedding dates. I didn't want to push him too far today. Considering he just forgave me and blessed us to get married.

I had dinner on the table in another forty-five minutes. Edward who to my father was a vegetarian on a strict diet did not eat. I ate with my father as quickly as I could so Edward didn't have to sit at the table watching us long. From the look on his face he was reading Charlie's thoughts.

"That was excellent Bells."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled at him. I had no idea what he was going to do when I left again.

"I don't know how I survived with out you for so long. I was so glad you came when you were in high school."

"Well you must have survived." I said remembering walking into the kitchen the first day and finding nothing to eat. I chuckled to myself at that thought. It was the same when I came back home from teaching in Ontario. "Dad?"

"What is the matter Bells?"

"I wanted to go over some dates with you if that is okay? I know you just gave us your blessing but we don't want to wait to long to have the wedding."

"What dates where you thinking Bells?"

"I was thinking in a month and a half dad." I said quietly.

"That's too soon Bells." He looked like he was going to blow a casket and then his mood shifted again to calm as he was before. It had to be the food. He was fed and I could get my concerns and what I wanted out of the way.

"I know dad. I just didn't want to wait. We waited seven years to be together. I don't want to wait anymore."

"What ever date you choose is fine. Just tell me and I'll be there. I want to see you happy. And if Edward makes you happy, then I am happy." He was being unbelievably jovial about this. I guess I should feed him steak more often.

"Thanks Dad." I started to pick up the dishes and he told me to sit.

"Bells sit. I'll do the dishes. You go talk with Edward. You have been here all day. Go enjoy some TV."

"Thanks." Both Edward and I moved to the living room out of my father's immediate earshot. I didn't watch TV. Edward only usually watched the news. Not the usual sports my father had on.

"Bella love," he said darkly. I was alarmed now. "The dog is waiting outside to speak to us."

"Please tell me the whole pack is not there." I was very alarmed.

"No just him." Edward had mixed emotions on his face. I couldn't pick out which one was more prominent. "He mostly wants to talk to you. He is or rather wants you to go with him."

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to be anywhere near him. I don't want Charlie to find out anything."

"I know Bella. Believe me I know." He was reading Jake's mind as we talked.

Charlie made his re-appearance at that moment. We watched some of the game and Charlie was trying to bond with Edward. It wasn't going so well. Edward didn't watch sports. He'd have to get Emmett to verse him on the sports Charlie liked. I finally said it was time to go.

"Bells you know your welcome back in this house."

"I know dad. I'm going to be okay where I am right now. Besides it is where I want to be right now."

"Okay if you're sure. Come back soon okay."

"I will dad."

Both Edward and I stepped outside after I gathered my purse and both sets of car keys. Jacob was standing at the forest edge right on the pathway. The same pathway where, Edward left me seven years ago. And the same pathway where Victoria hurt Jacob. I didn't know if I had the strength to go in there again. I looked at Edward, then my hands. Both scars were tingling. I must have looked positively frightened because Edward took me into his arms and held me close. I could feel tears brimming.

"It's alright Bella. I won't let anything happen." He looked down at me and wiped the single tears that had spilt over. "I won't let anything else happen to you. Do you hear me? I won't. Not ever again. You mean too much to me. Not even the dog could take you away. He would have to go through all the Cullen's to get to you." I watched him as he spoke. His eyes were sure. He wanted to protect me from everything. I wanted him to protect me now. I didn't want to see Jacob. I didn't want to go near him.

"If I go in there you have to keep me close. I don't want to let you go."

"Sure my love. You will stay right here beside me. I won't let you go. I promise."

"Okay." He promised me. I latched onto him as I pushed the memories back into the vault. I didn't want to remember them. I didn't want them to surface now.

I followed Edward who was following Jake into the forest down the pathway. We had only walked a short way before Edward stopped abruptly. I banged into his back because I was following to closely. "What's wrong?" I asked trying to look around him.

"Nothing love. We are here."

I finally got to peek around Edward. I didn't move to come out from behind him I just peeked around him. Jake stood ten feet from where we stopped. He looked at how close we were standing. His face went dark and he started to walk forward. Edward remained where he was but kept me securely behind him. Jake's thoughts must be bad if Edward was totally blocking me off. I felt Edward start to growl. I touched his arm and peeked my head back around. I wanted to get out what I wanted to say before they started growling at each other. "What do you want Jake?"

"I want to take you away from the bloodsuckers Bella. They aren't good for you. They hurt you constantly."

"And what did you do to me two days ago?" I asked my voice rising slightly. I couldn't believe his nerve.

"That was an accident. I didn't mean to hold on so tight."

"I love Edward, Jake. You know that. It is my choice whom I want to be with. I chose to be with him because I love him." I took a tentative step out from behind Edward so I could be heard properly. "This is…"

"Bella has a choice dog. She always has a choice. Could you give her the same option?" Edward said cutting me off. Jacob stood there seething. He was vibrating like he was going to change. "Bella has made her choice. If she happens to change it so be it. She knows what she is doing. She weighed her options and made her choice."

"I will never change my choice." I said looking up at Edward from behind him. I was suddenly lost in his eyes and for a short moment forgot where I was. Edward was growling again which brought me back to the exchange at hand. Jacob still didn't say anything. Edward was growling at him. I didn't really want to know his thoughts. I stepped out from behind Edward and stood beside him. "Jake no matter what choice I would have made it would have always had something to do with Edward. We can't live without one another. What did you expect me to just drop everything and come to you?" I asked. I watched him as he toyed with his answer.

"I don't know." He finally said. His eyes held the love he had for me. And mine held the hate I felt for having to do this in the worst place possible.

"I don't know. That is all you have to say Jake?"

"Yes. I want you to come with me Bella. Be like we used to. Be like we used to before the red headed bloodsucker came and pulled us apart." I cringed. There was that memory I didn't want to remember. It surfaced. "I should have married you before. I wanted to. I didn't want you to leave because of what happened."

"I wouldn't have married you Jake." I said carefully. "I couldn't when I love another." I paused and looked up at Edward. I smiled at him and then turned my head to scowl at Jake. "Why did you come here tonight Jake?"

"To talk to you."

"I don't think it was just that."

"He came to take you with him Bella. He wants to keep you to himself." Edward said pulling it from Jake's head. "He was debating whether to say it out loud."

"I can tell her myself bloodsucker." Jake roared from across the ten feet space.

"I'm not going with you Jake. I am marrying Edward. He loves me. I love him. _I. Do. Not. Love. You_. I wish we had never been together at all. That is my wish right now. I shouldn't have been so foolish then." I was trying to be nasty. He had to get it through his thick hard skull that I wasn't going with him period. "Go home Jake. Go home to Lisa. I'm sure she wants you." I said turning my back on him and into Edward's arms. "Edward lets go. I don't want to be here anymore. Too many memories."

Both Edward and I turned to go when out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake coming at us. He made a move to stop me from leaving. He grabbed for my wrist again and caught it slightly before I shook myself free. Then it all happened so fast I wasn't sure what was first. All I knew was that I was now safely by one of the trees and Edward had Jake pinned against another tree ten feet away. I could hear faintly what they were saying in between my pounding heart.

"You will not touch her again dog. You hurt her once before. You will not do it again. If I find out you have touched her so help me God you will not live to see the sun come. You and your pack will leave Bella alone. Do you understand me" Edwards voice was cold and angry. I couldn't see his eyes but I could imagine them. They would be flat black, holding no other emotion but hate and anger. I was actually afraid for Jake. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially in this place. A place where hurt seemed to flock to it. Jake must have obliged to something. It was not like him to go down so quietly. He usually fought back. I remembered he fought with Victoria and every time she swiped at him knocking him down he would get back up and go at her again. I didn't want this to happen now. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. _No this has to stop_. I couldn't find my voice I just sunk to the ground against the tree. _Stop it_. I yelled but nothing came out. I tried again and again. I heard Edward continue through my failed attempts to speak. "Tell your father to keep his opinions to himself. He has no right to interfere with Bella's life. She has made her choice. Now stay here till we are gone like a good dog." I watched him release Jake and walk over to me. He pulled me up into his arms and carried me out of the forest. I obviously had forgotten that I had legs to walk with too. He put me in the Volvo and drove it home.

"I'll go get the other car later. I want to make sure you are okay. Bella are you okay?" I didn't reply. I couldn't my voice was gone still. I watched Edward's eyes. They were dangerous and frightening. He held no emotion now. He would need a distraction and I couldn't give it to him this time.

I was in shock. I couldn't say anything. Everything that I tried to call out stuck in my throat. Edward arrived home and carried me into the house. He gave me to Alice who took me to his bedroom. I finally found my feet as she set me down. She tried to snap me out of my shock. She called my name, asked me what was wrong, asked me what had happened. As if she didn't know. She probably saw the whole thing. I left her standing there and headed straight for the shower. I got in forgetting to remove the clothing I was in and turned the water on hot. I lost the will to stand up and sunk to the floor of the shower. Everyone was going to get hurt. I didn't want to loose my family. Yes I was mad at Jake but they didn't deserve to die too. I didn't want anyone to get hurt for any reason. There had to be another way. There had to be.

I don't know how long I was on the shower floor before I heard voices outside.

'_Edward she's been in there the whole time you were going back to get the other car. She hasn't spoken at all'_ It was Alice.

_'She's in shock. She saw what I almost could have done to Jacob Black.'_

'_Oh. That is why your futures disappeared so quickly and came back almost immediately.'_

I must have realized where I was finally. I shook myself out of the mini melt down I was having when Edward's arms lifted me from the shower floor. I starred straight at him trying to find my voice to tell him I was okay.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" He asked drying trying to dry me off. I remembered I was still clothed. "Alice get her some new clothes," he said. His voice no higher than if he was talking to me.

"Edward." I finally croaked out.

"Yes love. I'm right here."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Nobody was hurt Bella. Come on lets get you out of these wet things."

He wasn't listening. I pushed again. "I don't want you to break the treaty over me. There had to be another way." I stated.

"Bella love we can talk about it tomorrow. You're in shock. You need to dry off or you will get the chills."

"I'm okay now." I was alert and not in shock anymore. "What can we do that is different? So they don't find out." I pushed again.

He sighed and looked at me. He was doing a once over of me. He realized that I was not in shock anymore and finally spoke. "I don't know Bella."

I got out of the wet clothes and Alice took them away. She told Edward to change as well because apparently we reeked. He obliged his sister and changed. Edward finally wrapped me in a large heavy blanket and sat beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Bella."

"I'm okay Edward. I know its part of life with you. I realize that I will only want you and your way of life. What are we going to do?"

He thought about it for a moment before speaking. "We will leave directly after the wedding. We will go to New York like you requested. They won't be able to find you there. They won't find us. As for the treaty…" He trailed off.

"What if they do find us? What if we can't come back here?"

"We will figure it out when the time comes."

I wasn't so sure. I may have been in shock for a little while but Jake was not just going to roll over and play dead over this. He imprinted on me. I was what he wanted. He would move heaven and earth to get me. Wait. He wasn't doing that. He was barely coming in contact with me. Was it really an imprint? Or was it something else?

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so Bella made up with her father. She cooked dinner and had Edward over. Charlie blessed them and a confrontation with Jacob. What did you guys think? Please read and review. This chapter was a big one. Kind of leads into the rest of the story I hope.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok the last chapter was a huge deal. Hope you liked it. This is chp 15 and 16 through EPOV. I hope I do it justice. I think he needs to have his say as to what he was thinking about the whole confrontation with Jake and the blessing from Charlie. I hope you like it! I hope to do more writing this weekend.**

**I am splitting this up. It is way too long. I hope you do mind. This was an after thought.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 17

EPOV

I watched Bella stir. She was waking up. Last night she was… I didn't even have words for it. She was incredible, wonderful and so forward. I have never seen her like this. She had no idea what I had planned for her overnight. I just hope I could get one here today. I had it ordered from weeks ago waiting for the right time to spring it on her. Today would be a good day I think. I would have to have a talk with Alice later. I need to find out what she told Bella. I watched her look up at me and smile.

"Hi." She smiled up at me again. I was holding her gaze as much as she was holding mine.

"Hi. You do remember what happened last night right? What got into you?" I am dying to know the answer to this. But I would love it to happen again.

"I had a talk with Alice and Esme. They told me something and I ran with it." _Oh those two where going to get it. What could they have said to prompt Bella to do what she did yesterday?_ I thought to myself.

"It was sexy. I liked the bold Bella." _Boy did I ever._ If Jasper was here last night I am sure he would have had to hide to block the emotions out.

"Really? I felt so bad. My heart was just flying last night. I'm sure you knew that already though."

"Don't feel bad. I think she finally got the point."

"I hope so." Tanya's mind wasn't screaming out to mine so I think she finally did get the point. I don't think she will ever give up trying entirely. This was going to be a constant battle every time we came in contact with them. "So you liked the bold Bella?" She asked me.

"Yes. She's not going to show up again is she?" I asked a huge grin on my face. She is probably thinking I am a horn dog now. I don't care. She loves me and I love her. She can be any way she wants. But bolder I loved.

"Not for a while. I'm sure she will resurface at some point."

I laughed at the thought her being so forward again. I got up from the bed and put my wrinkled shirt on. God forbid if Alice was here. She would get me a new one. I watched Bella try to get up out of the blankets I had wrapped her in. She still had on one of my shirts and nothing else. If she stayed like that I would be the bold one and we would stay right here. I tossed her a pair of jeans and she wriggled herself into them. She left the shirt on and rolled up the sleeves a bit. She headed into the bathroom. I had to get out of here before she tempted me again. I would make her breakfast. That should distract me.

I headed down stairs and into the Kitchen where Carlisle was reading the daily news. He made sure no other vampires were in the area causing havoc or bringing attention to our kind. He looked up and questioned where Bella was.

"How is Bella doing with Tanya in the house?"

"Oh I don't think Tanya will be a problem any longer. Well at least for this visit anyway. Bella kind of put her in her place last night."

"Really? Our quiet Bella got back at Tanya. That must have gone over well?"

"Well it was Alice and Esme's idea apparently."

"Really. She didn't tell me anything."

"I think those three planned it and Bella executed it. I am not complaining though."

I didn't want to release the details of last night. I wanted them to myself for a while. Just remembering Bella like that sent me into overdrive. I had to distract myself. I started Bella's breakfast. Scrambled eggs. As I started Bella came in and smiled and sat down at the table. I had only made her the scrambled eggs. I plated them once they were done and placed the plate in front of her as Alice bounced in. She was the happy little pixie this morning. She probably saw the whole event last night. I scowled at her but then smiled. She didn't even flinch. She just smiled back at me. I tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking them.

"Alice what is going on? Your way too happy this morning." _That she was._ I thought to myself. I would fix that. I need to find out what she told Bella.

"Today is wedding planning day."

"No it's not Alice. Not yet."

"Why not now?" Alice whined. She always got her way. I kept my mouth shut. I wanted to see if Bella could hold her own after last night. I watched the exchange with out stepping in.

"Because I have to fix my relationship with my father first. I'm not getting married until he is okay with it." _Good for you Bella._ That will get her to stop. But only for a little bit unless she has something up her sleeve.

"Okay fine. But I found your dress." She is pulling out all the stops now. _'Edward stop trying to read my mind. You can't find out about her dress. The groom can't see the dress before the wedding'_ She retorted in her head to mine.

"What?"

"I found your dress Bella."

"I heard you Alice. The invitations haven't even gone out."

"I know. You have never been anywhere remotely near a wedding before have you?"

"No. That is why you are helping me."

"You go see Charlie and you can see it when you come back. And no you can't come too." Alice said pointing at me. "You are off limits to this particular memory and thought. Go it?" She was reiterating what she had said moments ago. I was chuckling at her. She didn't know that though. I hoped Bella wasn't overwhelmed.

"Yes mam." I said as I gave her a salute and a quick laugh. I didn't want the wrath of Alice. Just thinking about it made me cringe. She could be nasty when she wanted to be. Rosalie was worse but Alice could match it some days.

Bella stood from the table and headed up stairs. I let her go. Just incase she wanted to be alone. I sat at the table beside Alice and started to probe her about what she had told Bella last night. "Ok spill it. What did you and Esme say to her last night? Not that I am complaining or anything."

"My lips are sealed. The three of us promised not to tell. Nor to think about it again. It worked didn't it?"

"Yes. But…"

"Edward just leave it at that. I will see if she plans anything else. If Tanya comes even close to you today she will have the wrath of Bella to deal with."

"I'll get it out of you someday. I have a favor to ask. I need you to pick up Bella's gift. This is where it is." I handed her a piece of paper and wrote an address on it. "I want to give it to her later. I know you will take care of it and get it here on time. Take Jasper with you if you want." I got up from the table leaving her there. _'Okay Edward_' she told me in my head. I headed up stairs and into the bathroom. Bella was having her shower.

"You okay Bella?" I asked. She had been quiet since leaving the table. She poked her head out of the shower and looked at me.

"Yes why?"

"Just wondering." I smiled at her.

"Edward?" she asked standing under the water.

"Hmmm."

"What are you planning?" _How did she know I was planning something? She couldn't have known. I didn't talk about it with her around before._

"Nothing," I told her. I was still grinning as she poked her head back out. I looked innocent enough I guess. I tried to wipe away all evidence that I was thinking about her gift.

"Your making me worry."

"You'll see later."

I walked out of the bathroom leaving her to her shower. I think if I stayed there much longer I would probably join her. I walked to the door of our room and poked my head out. I could hear everyone's conversation. I tried to see if anyone had spilled the beans about Bella's gift. Nope no one had. I came back in and waited for Bella on the bed.

Once she was ready we headed down stairs. My family and Bella stood on the porch saying goodbye to the Denali Clan. Tanya stayed far, far away from both Bella and I. I think she finally go the hint. I watched Bella say good by to Kate who had re-promised her that she would teach her to remove her shield. She said good bye to Elezar and Carmen and I pulled her into my arms as we watched them drive down the drive.

"Edward can I borrow your car? I need to go see my father."

"Of course Bella. I'm going to come with you." I wanted to make sure she was okay. I wanted to be there incase it didn't go well.

"I know you won't get hurt but Charlie doesn't know that you can't get hurt. I need to do this on my own."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"I'm sure. Just stay close okay."

"Okay love."

I let Bella drive us to Charlie's. I would be getting out in the last few minutes anyhow. It would save me from pulling over and then her getting out just to get in the driver's side. When we past the final cut off to Charlie's I disappeared out of the moving car. I think I kind of surprised Bella, but I ran so I could get to Charlie's before she did. I watched her arrive from the cover of the trees across the street from his house. She stayed by the car just incase he didn't want her there.

"_Hi dad."_ I heard her say.

"_Bells."_

"_I was wondering if we could talk?"_

"_About what?"_

"_About what happened the other day."_

"_Okay."_ She followed Charlie into the house and I took my chance to block out all other thoughts. I wanted to hear the whole conversation.

"_I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."_

"_Were you going to tell me?"_

"_Of course dad. I wanted to tell you on my own terms. I wanted every thing to be perfect. I had it all planned out. I was going to cook you a nice dinner and I was going to invite Edward over so both of us could ask you."_ I didn't know she had this planned. She didn't tell me. Charlie would have liked that from what I have heard from his mind before.

"_I would have liked that."_

"_I know you would have dad."_

"_I'm sorry too Bells. I over reacted. I took what Billy had said to heart and didn't think about how you may factor into it."_

"_Thanks."_ Bella could never know that Billy has started to tell him about awful things about my family that had to remain a secret.

"_Do you love him Bells?"_

"_I do dad. With all my heart."_ _I do too my love. I will love you forever_.

"_He treats you right?"_

"_Yes dad, don't worry."_

"_If he ever hurts you again I will kill him."_

"_I know dad."_

"_Okay disownment over."_ Charlie claimed. _"I give you my blessing. I can see in your eyes that he makes you happy. I should have seen that from before."_

"_Thanks dad."_ I heard Bella get up from the table. The chair scraping across the floor. Bella was not one to get extremely emotional with her father. I could hear the rustling of fabric and I knew she was hugging him. I was glad that she was forgiven. If it had gone on much longer I would have stepped in and gone to see Charlie myself. Bella needed her father to know that we were happy and I would have gone to any length to see that he knew that.

"_I was going to bless you anyways kid. I hated not being able to see you."_

"_I know. I see that. Do you want me to make you supper tonight and we do this properly?"_

"_Sure. Tell Edward he can come too."_

"_Thanks dad."_

"_No thank you for not being your mother. You are nothing like her."_

"_I know."_

The phone rang and Charlie went to answer it. I could hear both conversations. But I didn't know who he was talking to until his voice rang out.

'_Charlie don't hang up. It's Jake. I'm sorry I didn't realize she hadn't told you. I didn't know myself. I need to find her and apologize. Is she there? If she is just stay quiet. I want to surprise her. I'll come and see her there. She's probably going to get stuff for supper soon. Thanks for letting me apologize and not hanging up on me Charlie. I'll talk to you later.'_

I heard Charlie hang up. The dog wanted to see Bella to apologize. He was going to come to Charlie's. He would get a rude awakening when he realized I was going to be here too. No one is going to go near Bella unless they went through me first. She was my number one priority.

"_What would you like for dinner dad?"_

"_Steak I think."_

"_Okay I'll go to the store."_ That was my cue. I left my hiding spot and made sure nobody saw me speed to my car. I got in the driver side and waited for Bella to come out. She almost skidded to a stop when she noticed I was in the driver side already. She smiled and rounded the car getting in.

"I'm glad you are forgiven." I told her. I was glad. She loved her father.

"So am I." She handed my keys to me and continued speaking. "Did you hear everything?"

"Yes. And then some."

"What was he thinking?" Right now he was happy. He didn't like being away from his daughter. He doesn't like fighting. He wants Bella to be happy and to not end up like her mom.

"He wants you to be happy. He sees you're happy with me but he worries it will be like how he was with your mom. He doesn't want you to be like that. He wants to like me and accept me into the family. He will do that at dinner." I told her pulling the last few thoughts from Charlie's head.

"I'm glad he didn't listen to Billy. I am a little worried about a phone call that he got. I don't suppose you heard who it was from?"

"I did." Bella looked worried. I didn't want to tell her but I had no choice.

"Who was it Edward?" She asked.

"It was Jacob. He wants to apologize to you."

"What…"

I knew what she was going to say. I didn't mean to cut her off but it would save a few questions. "He wanted to know if you were going to be there. He apparently has something to tell you."

"He is going to show up tonight and ruin it again. I know he is." Not over my cold dead body. We will not be in the same house again even on good terms.

"That is why I'm going to get my other car and we will have dinner as if I just arrived at your request. He may back off if I'm already here." _I won't leave you alone tonight while you are at Charlie's. Just because I don't trust the dog and his pack._ I thought to myself.

"You're going to pull out your special occasion car just to drive it to my house?"

"Well it hasn't been used. Besides your gift is at home and that is for later. I don't want you to see it yet." It should be at the house by now. I will call later and find out.

"It's a gift. That is what you were planning."

"Yes." I smiled at her. "And before you ask I didn't spend a lot." Well not a lot for me. For her she would have anything her heart wants. I knew she didn't like surprises but I couldn't help myself on this one. I hope she liked it.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"You always say you don't want gifts. Now that we are getting married you will have to get used to them."

"Okay what did you buy?" she probed.

"It's a surprise. I'm not telling." I paused and parked the car in an empty space. "I'm going to leave you to get the dinner things. I will wait till your almost home before I go to Charlie's. Would you like me to wait for you?" I hoped that Jacob wouldn't come while I wasn't with her. I couldn't go into the store. Too many people and the food smells would make me dry wretch.

"If you want to. I don't think dad will do anything rash."

I kissed her and left the keys in her hands. I knew she could hold her own for awhile. I disappeared quickly without a second glance. I headed home to get the Aston Martin. My absolute favorite car of all time. I babied that car. If I could have children they wouldn't touch this car ever. I stopped running when I got to the garage and walked in. There was Bella's gift. Ribbon red and perfect. I threw a sheet over top when Alice came in.

"What no thank you?"

"Thanks Alice. I owe you one."

"Bella is going to freak."

"I know."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Did Charlie forgive her?"

"Yes. I am going to be late for dinner. Not that I am eating any of it. I want to talk with Charlie first before she comes home."

"Okay. You better change then. You look like you have been in the forest all afternoon."

"I have smart ass."

* * *

**A/N**

**I chopped this chapter in half. It was 6300 words before I did. It was too long. I hope you don't mind. Next chapter is still EPOV then a Jacob POV.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	18. Chapter 17ii

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok the last chapter was a huge deal. Hope you liked it. This is chp 15 and 16 through EPOV. I hope I do it justice. I think he needs to have his say as to what he was thinking about the whole confrontation with Jake and the blessing from Charlie. I hope you like it! I hope to do more writing this weekend.**

**I am splitting this up. It is way too long. I hope you do mind. This was an after thought. This is chapter 17 part 2**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 17 Part 2

EPOV

I headed up stairs once in the house and changed quickly. I was back out the door and in the Aston Martin with in minutes. I stepped on the gas and sped all the way to Charlie's. I never got a ticket I had a built in radar detector. I had the pedal to the floor as it turned the corner and I quickly brought it to a stop outside Charlie's house. Bella wasn't back yet. I took this advantage to talk to Charlie. I listened for his thoughts and tried to find out where his gun was. I didn't need him to find out I was immortal the wrong way. I stepped up to the door and knocked.

Charlie opened the door. He looked me over and let me inside. _So far so good. _"Hi Chief Swan."

"Edward."

"I was hoping I could talk to you before Bella gets back."

"Okay." _Still okay_. I read his mind quickly and didn't see anything amiss so I continued.

"I love your daughter sir. I have for a very long time. I want to explain why my family left and I went with them the first time. My family and I felt that we were going to destroy our lives if we went to deep so quickly. I had to agree. I wanted Bella to have a future. If I hadn't left we would have been married right out of high school. I couldn't do that to Bella. She had a bright future ahead of her. I didn't want her to put it on hold because me. I still love her even with all the time apart." I waited to see his reaction. He was nodding his head in agreement. "Since she still loves me and I love her and we want to be together I wanted to ask you for her. I mean I want to marry her. I want to ask your permission first."

"You don't hear that very often anymore." Charlie mused. "I give you permission."

"My real parents brought me up that way before they passed on. It is the only way I would dream of getting married. I will look after her sir."

"I have heard that before. If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you." I knew Bella had arrived. I could smell her scent. I didn't make a move to alert Charlie that she was home. I wondered what she would think about us talking. She is probably thinking where his gun is so he doesn't hurt me.

"I promise not to hurt her sir."

"Ok you have my blessing. I am quite impressed that you still asked me if you could marry her. That goes a long way in my books."

I heard Bella come in the door. She looked angry. Something had happened. I quickly took the bags from her and she mouthed a hello to her father and me. I took them into the kitchen and she followed me.

"You actually own an Aston Martin?" Charlie called out to me from the living room. He was pulling the curtain back to get a better view. I could hear the wisps of the fabric in his fingers.

"Yes sir I do." Bella snorted. I just starred at her and continued talking. "I don't drive it often. It is a special occasion car. But since Bella had my other car, I took this one out tonight." Bella was holding in her laughter. I took the steaks out of the bag and left them on the counter for her.

"Do you mind if I head outside to look at it?" He called out to me.

"Please take all the time you want sir." Bella snorted again. I glared at her to stop. I didn't know what had got into her. She was angry when she came in and now she was laughing.

"Charlie. Call me Charlie."

"Take all the time you want Charlie." I said again. Bella stopped laughing but I could see in her eyes there was more laughter coming.

I heard Charlie leave out the front door. And as soon as he was out of earshot Bella spoke. "You really shouldn't say '_sir_' Edward. You will make me laugh every time! You are his senior not the other way around."

"I know Bella. But he doesn't know that. I was just being polite. But I am glad you are laughing. When you came in you looked rather angry."

"I was. Actually I still am. I ran into Jake at the store."

I didn't say anything. I could feel the color drain from my eyes as they went black as night. I knew I shouldn't have left her. I had a feeling the dog would find a way around coming here directly. I didn't want to frighten Bella so I didn't look at her. She was just as mad as I was getting. He was going to play dirty. Something was wrong. Something that I am missing. I went over the last altercation in my head. He was spouting that he was still in love with Bella. Even more than before. Wait that was something. He was more in love with Bella now than before.

"Don't get mad because I already am. He imprinted again." She paused to feel out if I was going to say anything. I didn't I was too lost in my thoughts at the moment trying to figure this out. So she continued. "He imprinted on _me_ this time." She spat it out like it was a bad word that would stain her shirt. I turned my head to watch her. That was what I was missing. He imprinted on Bella. My Bella. That dog would not live to see another day if he came near her again. "I pretty much yelled at him to leave me alone. I am marrying you Edward. Nothing is going to tear me apart from you. I am ready to kill Jake. He had no right to do this to me." Bella was almost shouting. I wasn't happy about this but I couldn't help what I didn't have control over. She was mad. I was mad. We made a great pair we did.

"You know I could do it for you." I said a slight smile forming on my lips. I would love to get rid of the dog but I knew Bella would be upset. Even if she was mad at him.

"Are you mad that he cornered me there?"

"Yes I should have stayed with you."

"And have a battle royale at the store?"

"Okay you have a point there. I would have been able to control myself. But if he stepped out of line I would have…." I would have ripped him to shreds and burned the pieces like he was a vampire. Bella didn't need to know that. She didn't need to remember that part.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well can leave. But you want to get married here." I told her. She looked at me and nodded.

"I know."

Bella started supper as Charlie came back into the house. Our conversation would have to continue later. I didn't want Charlie hearing about our way of life. I helped Bella with what I could and listened to Charlie's thoughts on my car. He was in awe. I was glad I had it with me to distract him for the time being. All through dinner he was thinking about the car and how happy he was that Bella was back in the house. I knew Bella had something else to ask him just from the way her face looked. She was worried that her father was not going to react well. I didn't have to read her mind to see that.

"That was excellent Bells."

"Thanks Dad." She was smiling at her father. This was a good sign.

"I don't know how I survived with out you for so long. I was so glad you came when you were in high school."

"Well you must have survived." She had a little chuckle and then got right down to business. "Dad?"

"What is the matter Bells?"

"I wanted to go over some dates with you if that is okay? I know you just gave us your blessing but we don't want to wait to long to have the wedding."

"What dates where you thinking Bells?" He was hoping that it wasn't soon. I read his thoughts. He was hoping she would say next year.

"I was thinking in a month and a half dad." She said quietly. I heard her loud and clear but I knew Charlie was having trouble.

"That's too soon Bells." Charlie looked like he was going to blow a casket at us and then his mood shifted again to calm. Bella had had a theory about that when we were in high school together. She said men and crabbiness had to do with if they had eaten. Right now I tended to agree. Well at least in Charlie's case.

"I know dad. I just didn't want to wait. We waited seven years to be together. I don't want to wait anymore."

"What ever date you choose is fine. Just tell me and I'll be there. I want to see you happy. And if Edward makes you happy, then I am happy." He was being unbelievably jovial about this and I knew Bella was thinking the same thing. She had the same look on her face, as I am sure I did.

"Thanks Dad." Bella started to get up and clear the small dinner table. Charlie got up instead.

"Bells sit. I'll do the dishes. You go talk with Edward. You have been here all day. Go enjoy some TV."

"Thanks." Both of us moved out of Charlie's earshot. I didn't watch TV. I only usually watched the news but that was rare. And I know Bella didn't watch TV often. Especially not the usual sports that Charlie had on.

'_Bloodsucker. Bella is now mine. She can't get away from the imprint. I will take her from you. If it comes to a fight then so be it.'_

_Wonderful._ I could feel my mood shift. I didn't want Bella to be subjected to a fight. Especially here. "Bella love," I said darkly. My mood was catching in my voice. She was alarmed now. She knew something was wrong. "The dog is waiting outside to speak to us."

"Please tell me the whole pack is not there." Her eyes were darting around the room. They finally rested on the window.

"No just him." I paused. "He mostly wants to talk to you. He is or rather wants you to go with him."

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to be anywhere near him. I don't want Charlie to find out anything."

"I know Bella. Believe me I know." The dog didn't have anything else to say but _'hurry up'_.

Charlie came back in and turned the baseball game on. He was trying to bond with all of us. It wasn't working so well when I probably looked like I was going to kill somebody. Bella was alarmed to no end. And there was going to be fight outside. Bella finally got up and said we had to get going. I silently thanked her but regretted that we were walking into the unknown right now.

"Bells you know your welcome back in this house."

"I know dad. I'm going to be okay where I am right now. Besides it is where I want to be right now."

"Okay if you're sure. Come back soon okay."

"I will dad."

I stepped out of the house with Bella. I knew she saw were the dog was. She balked at going into the forest. She was trembling and the look on her face was frightened. What would cause her to be so scared of going into the forest? She went in with me all the time. I looked to where we were going then it clicked. I had left her there when I left seven years ago. _Oh Bella_ I thought to myself. _I am so sorry I didn't realize_.

"It's alright Bella. I won't let anything happen." I looked down at her and wiped the single tears that had spilt over her chocolate brown eyes. "I won't let anything else happen to you. Do you hear me? I won't. Not ever again. You mean too much to me. Not even the dog could take you away. He would have to go through all the Cullen's to get to you." She watched me as I spoke. I held her gaze she needed to know that I stood by my word on this. I needed to protect her. I needed to keep her safe.

"If I go in there you have to keep me close. I don't want to let you go."

"Sure my love. You will stay right here beside me. I won't let you go. I promise."

"Okay." I had promised her. I intended to keep that promise. The last time I let her go was because of the dog at the prom. I broke my promise then too. She grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled herself close to me.

We headed into the forest down the pathway. I followed the dog's awful scent and came to an abrupt halt. Bella was following behind me and since I stopped suddenly she crashed into me. I hope I didn't cause her to bruise. I knew how hard I was when things went crashing into me. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly. Thinking that there was something we forgot.

"Nothing love. We are here." I watched the dog come out of the shadows and stand ten feet away. I could feel Bella peek around me to stare. I would keep her behind me as long as possible. I didn't want her to get hurt. Or her do something silly. I read the dog's mind.

'_Bella didn't need to be shielded from me. I wasn't going to hurt her. All the times when I held her close and protected her.'_ I growled. Bella touched my arm to calm me down.

"What do you want Jake?"

"I want to take you away from the bloodsuckers Bella. They aren't good for you. They hurt you constantly."

"And what did you do to me two days ago?" She asked her voice rising slightly. I had to give it to the dog he had some nerve to do this in front of me.

"That was an accident. I didn't mean to hold on so tight."

"I love Edward, Jake. You know that. It is my choice whom I want to be with. I chose to be with him because I love him." She step out from behind me and stopped. "This is…"

"Bella has a choice dog. She always has a choice. Could you give her the same option?" I said cutting Bella off. I didn't want to cut her off but it needed to be said. The dog stood there seething. He was going to change soon. His emotions where not in check. I talked over his vibrating. "Bella has made her choice. If she happens to change it so be it. She knows what she is doing. She weighed her options and made her choice."

"I will never change my choice." She said looking up at me. I held her gaze as she smiled up at me. I saw the love she had for me pouring through her brown eyes. I growled again when I heard what the dog was thinking. He was thinking back to when he slept with her and the first time they met. I growled again as a warning. Bella came out fully from behind me and spoke. "Jake no matter what choice I would have made it would have always had something to do with Edward. We can't live without one another. What did you expect me to just drop everything and come to you?" She asked.

The dog was quiet for a few moments. "I don't know." He was starring at her like his gaze would change her mind.

"I don't know. That is all you have to say Jake?" She spat out at him.

"Yes. I want you to come with me Bella. Be like we used to. Be like we used to before the red headed bloodsucker came and pulled us apart." I felt her cringe. "I should have married you before. I wanted to. I didn't want you to leave because of what happened."

"I wouldn't have married you Jake." She said carefully. She knew how volatile he was. "I couldn't when I love another." She looked up at me. She smiled and then turned her head back to the conversation. She had a scowl on her face. "Why did you come here tonight Jake?"

"To talk to you."

"I don't think it was just that." You are so right Bella. I picked out the dog's thoughts almost immediately as he was toying with them. _'I want to take you away. To kiss you softly like I used to. To hold you close and warm you when you got cold. I couldn't possibly tell her that. Not in front of the bloodsucker.'_

"He came to take you with him Bella. He wants to keep you to himself." I said editing exactly what he said. "He was debating whether to say it out loud."

"I can tell her myself bloodsucker." He roared from across the ten feet space.

"I'm not going with you Jake. I am marrying Edward. He loves me. I love him. _I. Do. Not. Love. You_. I wish we had never been together at all. That is my wish right now. I shouldn't have been so foolish then." She paused. I heard her voice dripping with hate. "Go home Jake. Go home to Lisa. I'm sure she wants you." She said turning her back on him and into my arms. "Edward lets go. I don't want to be here anymore. Too many memories."

Both Bella and I turned to go when I sensed the dog coming rather quickly at us. He made a move to stop Bella from leaving. He grabbed her wrist again and caught it. Bella shook herself free. I was not having any of that. He was not going to make me break my promise to her. I growled and swept Bella up and placed her by a tree ten feet away. I then pinned the dog to a tree far away from her. My hands around his throat. I hissed at him and returned the seething. I had had enough of this child interfering with Bella.

"Don't think I won't do it dog. You will not touch her again dog. You hurt her once before. You will not do it again. If I find out you have touched her so help me God you will not live to see the sun come. You and your pack will leave Bella alone. Do you understand me?" I spat at him. My hands tightened around his neck so that he could barely breathe. He wasn't fighting back. He was just complacent. Good he needs to be taught who is top of this relationship. "Tell your father to keep his opinions to himself. He has no right to interfere with Bella's life. She has made her choice. Now stay here till we are gone like a good dog." I tightened my grasp around his neck and then released him. I sped to where Bella was. She had slid down so that she was on her knees. She was wide eyed and looked like she was in shock. I picked her up and carried her down the pathway and out of the forest. I placed her in the Volvo and got in the driver side. I pulled out quickly and headed for home with the pedal all the way to the floor.

"I'll go get the other car later. I want to make sure you are okay." I stated trying to distract myself so I didn't go back and kill the dog. "Bella are you okay?" I asked gently. I knew I looked frightening still. She didn't reply. It looked like she wanted to but she was having trouble getting it out.

I arrived home and pulled up to the front of the house. Bella had to snap out of it soon. I needed to know if she was okay. I carried her into the house and took her to Alice. She would help her snap out of it. I laid Bella on the bed and pleaded with my eyes for Alice to help her. I left them both with no conversation needed. I ran back through the trees and got the Aston Martin and was back at home in about 15 minutes. I kept telling my self she would snap out of it. I didn't want her to see the exchange but it couldn't have been helped I made my way up the stairs and Alice stopped me at the door.

"Edward she's been in there the whole time you were going back to get the other car. She hasn't spoken at all," Alice pointed to the bathroom. I heard the shower going and the water was hitting clothing. Bella had got in with her clothes still on.

"She's in shock. She saw what I almost could have done to Jacob Black."

"Oh. That is why your futures disappeared so quickly and came back almost immediately."

I walked into the bathroom leaving Alice standing there to watch. I saw Bella on the shower floor fully dressed. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was still in shock. I turned the water off. It was cold. She was cold. She must not have noticed. Her teeth were starting to chatter. "Bella, honey, are you alright?" I asked grabbing the towel and trying to dry her off. "Alice get her some new clothes," I asked.

"Edward." Bella finally croaked out.

"Yes love. I'm right here." Thank goodness she is alright. She's coming around.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Nobody was hurt Bella. Come on lets get you out of these wet things."

"I don't want you to break the treaty over me. There had to be another way." She stated pushing the issue. She didn't need to worry about this. She needed to worry about not been freezing cold and getting sick right now.

"Bella love we can talk about it tomorrow. You're in shock. You need to dry off or you will get the chills."

"I'm okay now. What can we do that is different? So they don't find out." She was pushing.

I sighed and looked at her. She wasn't in shock anymore. She was worried. "I don't know Bella." I told her gently.

I helped her out of her wet clothes and Alice helped her re-dress. Alice had brought me new clothes as well. We both reeked of dog. More me than Bella. I changed with out objection. I wrapped her in a blanket and put her on the bed. I laid beside her and Alice took the clothes and fumed about burning them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Bella." I was sorry that she had to see the altercation with the dog.

"I'm okay Edward. I know its part of life with you. I realize that I will only want you and your way of life. What are we going to do?"

I thought about it for a moment before speaking. We would have to leave the quicker we could plan the wedding and leave the better. "We will leave directly after the wedding. We will go to New York like you requested. They won't be able to find you there. They won't find us. As for the treaty…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to do about the treaty. It did state not to create another. But we the Cullen's as a whole. I was not sure that Alice and Jasper were included. Their names were not on the treaty. They came after the treaty. I had no idea what to do with that.

"What if they do find us? What if we can't come back here?"

"We will figure it out when the time comes."

I had no idea what to do. I wanted to change Bella myself. I was always going to stay with her but this was going to be a hard decision. I would have to make up my mind. Would I change her or could I have Alice change her. Carlisle had the restraint but he was a full fledged Cullen. What were we to do?

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay here is the second part of chapter 17. What did you think? Please read and review. Next chapter is Jacob POV**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	19. Chapter 18

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok the last chapter was a huge deal. Hope you liked it. I had to split it up. It was well over 6500 hundred words after I edited it. I am glad I split it up. It reads a bit better now too. Did anyone have a guess what Bella's gift is? You will find out in a few chapters ~smile~ I am going to try and do a lot of updating this week. But I am also trying to finish writing this. I got a little bit of writing done yesterday. Actually quite a bit. This chapter is in Jacob POV. I hope you like it. It is his version of events that have happened over the last few chapters. Enjoy!**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 18

Jacob POV

I woke up on the couch. I didn't want to upset Lisa anymore than I had. Embry took my patrol in a heartbeat. He knew that I needed to work this out. Quil was going to come and get me in the morning he had told me. I thought back to the day before. Lisa was upset that I had imprinted again. She was upset that it was Bella. I was up and started to move around. Lisa wasn't up yet. I didn't hear her padding around. I had to peek in on her. Usually when I came home from patrol she was asleep. She was curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed clutching my pillow. I started to back out the door when her head popped up.

"Jake?"

"I'm here." I said coming into the room fully.

"Come and sit please." She asked. I obliged walking to the side of the bed she was facing. "I think you need to tell Bella how you feel. She needs to make the choice. You came and asked me out constantly till I budged. You have a history already. If you're meant to be she will choose you. Then you have to make your choice. I will be yours forever Jake. Just know that I want only you. I will want you to pick me when this is over."

I didn't have to say anything. I just nodded. She was right. Bella needed to know. I would find her today. I would get Quil to help me. I stood up from the bed and took Lisa's face in my hand. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb and let her go. I wasn't going to say goodbye. I had a feeling I would be back to make my last decision. I heard Quil at the door and left her to answer it. I opened it and stepped outside. The air was cool and crisp. It felt like a fall morning not mid June. We headed out in my truck in silence. I was going to stop at my father's first.

When we got there he was just getting up. I walked in with Quil and made sure he sat still long enough for him to answer my questions.

"What happened to the second imprint?"

My father sighed. He knew I wasn't going to let this go. He loved Charlie like a brother but he always thought Bella was bad for me. "Let me start from the beginning."

He told me how someone in Chief Black's wolf pack had imprinted twice. Both times of the imprint was like heaven and earth collided. I could relate to that. I was like that with Lisa and Bella. But not so much Bella. I just wanted Bella. He told me that he had to make decision and could not act on the other imprint. The other imprint was promised to another man. So in all it was a similar situation.

My father fed us while he finished the story. I was lost in thought and tuned him out after a while. I had to make a choice. Lisa or Bella. Bella or Lisa. Lisa loved me no matter what. Bella loved the bloodsucker. She never really loved me. _Would the imprint change her mind?_ I hoped so. _If she saw that I imprinted on her would she drop the bloodsucker? Would she see that I loved her, as an imprint should?_ I had no idea.

By time we were going to leave I realized I had to phone Charlie to find out where Bella was. I know he had disowned her but she may just be there by chance to work things out. It was now early afternoon; he wouldn't have left to go anywhere yet.

"Charlie don't hang up. It's Jake. I'm sorry I didn't realize she hadn't told you. I didn't know myself. I need to find her and apologize. Is she there? If she is just stay quiet. I want to surprise her. I'll come and see her there. She's probably going to get stuff for supper soon. Thanks for letting me apologize and not hanging up on me Charlie. I'll talk to you later."

Quil and I left my father's after I hung up the phone. I drove slowly in the truck to Forks. I didn't want to get there and then scare her off. I thought about it for a moment and decided to go to the store and wait for her there. It would be better then. I would have witnesses.

"What are you going to tell her Jake?"

"I don't know Quil." I didn't really know what I was going to say to Bella when I saw her. I pulled into the parking lot at the local grocery store.

"You know I like Bella too. What about Lisa?"

"I love them both Quil. I don't know. My whole head is messed up." That was the understatement of the year. I had to make a choice.

"I'll back you up no matter what."

"Thanks."

I saw the bloodsucker's car and parked a few spaces down from it. I saw her coming out as I went to stand close by. He wasn't with her. This was good. He left her alone so I could talk to her. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I was nervous. Like the first time I asked her out. Well outside of the garage at my fathers. She came up to me and I smiled meekly at her. What I got in return was a scowl.

"What do you want Jake?" She had such an icy tone. I didn't know if I could do this. I had to tell her but she was still so mad it seemed.

"I want to apologize to you." I said first. I did want to do that. I had no right to hurt her the other day.

"Apology not accepted. Leave me alone Jake."

"Bella I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it." I spit out in what felt like a jumbled mess of words. I shut up for a moment and just starred at her. I hoped she would pick it out of my eyes. She could usually look into my eyes and pull out how I was feeling before. I hope she could do it again.

"Jake leave me alone. Anything you have to tell me probably has to do with wanting me to end things with Edward."

"This doesn't." I kept starring at her. She finally turned her head to see me. She noticed it. It didn't look good. She was reacting to it now. It wasn't a good reaction. This was not the way I was hoping she would react to it. I kept starring at her and all I could hear was my heart pounding furiously. She was standing there hopping mad. I didn't care. Starring at her I realized I love just her. I wanted her. At this very moment I had finally made my decision. I wanted Bella. I would do anything for her. She closed the passenger side door bringing me out of my thoughts. She was going to leave. I couldn't let her leave. She was going to be mine. I imprinted.

"No Jake. You didn't." She screamed at me.

"I did." I said quietly to her. I wanted to say it out loud. I wanted the whole world to know but my voice was stuck.

"You imprinted already. Leave me alone. I'm with Edward. You are not going to change that." _Yes I did but I also imprinted on you Bella. Come on voice tell her_. I said to myself.

"I can't do that Bella. I'm sorry."

"Jake I don't love you. I love Edward. You nearly hurt me in the house. I am never going to forgive you for that. I still have a bruise from it." She was mad. She was getting hysterical. I could hint it in her voice. "I need to get Charlie's dinner home." Her mood shifted. What had just changed?

She turned and headed into the car. She was leaving. She couldn't leave me. I loved her. I love her. I want only her. She is my true future. This was the way it should have been seven years ago. I should have married her then. I shouldn't have waited for an imprint. I should have asked her right from high school. I caught the window coming down out of the corner of my eye and Bella's angry voice shouting from inside.

"I don't love you Jake. Get that through your thick skull. I will never love you. Leave me alone." Every time she said it my heart twitched. I watched her speed off. If she was making Charlie's dinner maybe I would wait in town and go there tonight to see her and talk to her again. I wanted to take her away from the chaos. I would leave the pack and she could be my only wolf girl like she used to be.

I got back into the truck and Quil was watching me fight with my thoughts. "Why aren't you going after her?"

"I am. I am just waiting till tonight. I am going to take her away from everything."

"Jake you can' do that. What about the pack? What about Lisa?"

_Oh shit_. Lisa. My wife. My first imprint. The person waiting at home for me. Our home. _Shit, shit, shit_. _Thanks Quil for reminding me and bursting my bubble_. I answered him the best way I could.

"What about her?" She told me to tell Bella. She is waiting for me at home."

"Jake she's waiting for you. Not for you to bring home Bella so you three can be a happy family."

He had a point. I needed to tell Lisa that I chose Bella. I couldn't do it now. It would take me too long to go home and then head back here to get Bella. Plus I knew that there would be a lot of tears with Lisa. She was married to me. She loved me.

"I know. I made my choice. The elder said I had to choose. I did. I want Bella." But Lisa was my first imprint. I did still love her. I always will. But I will always love Bella too. I was still so torn. I made my decision. I shouldn't falter. _Why was I faltering?_ This had to stop. I will have to make my final standing decision tonight.

Quil waited with me in silence. Bella would have made it home and probably had dinner on the table. So I headed over to Charlie's. I parked a few streets down and ran through the forest to the house. Quil was taking my truck home for me. I would just run back if things didn't go well. I stopped dead in my tracks. I smelled him. The bloodsucker was with her. With Charlie and her. Charlie let him back in the house. Big mistake Charlie I thought to myself. I watched as I saw shadows in the living room. It was the two of them. He had my Bella in his arms. I stood on the pathway and let my thoughts do my talking. _'Bloodsucker. Bella is now mine. She can't get away from the imprint. I will take her from you. If it come to a fight then so be it.'_

I knew he had heard my thoughts as I saw the shadows talking. Charlie joined them then so I waited. They had to come out sooner or later. I would be ready for them. I would fight for Bella. I want her. Right now I wanted just her.

I didn't have to wait long. They came outside and stood there waiting for something. I saw Bella's frightened face. Did she know that we were going to fight for her? The bloodsucker held her close and pulled her towards me. I led them down the pathway and stopped. It was a slight opening in the path. Perfect for taking Bella away from him and from all of this.

The bloodsucker stopped and I heard Bella ask what was wrong. He replied with a simple _'Were here'_. Oh how simplistic he was being. Bella was standing behind him. She didn't need to be shielded. I wasn't going to hurt her. I thought back to the times when I held her close and protected her from the outside world. I let my thoughts drift back to a time when Bella was mine and nobody else's. The bloodsucker's growl brought me back to the impending altercation. Bella finally spoke.

"What do you want Jake?"

"I want to take you away from the bloodsuckers Bella. They aren't good for you. They hurt you constantly." More like on a daily basis. You will not be safe till you're with me. In my arms.

"And what did you do to me two days ago?"

"That was an accident. I didn't mean to hold on so tight."

"I love Edward, Jake. You know that. It is my choice whom I want to be with. I chose to be with him because I love him." I watched her take a step out from behind him so she could be heard. "This is…"

"Bella has a choice dog. She always has a choice. Could you give her the same option?" The bloodsucker said to me. I started to vibrate from my head to my toes. I had to hold my inner wolf in. I couldn't change. Not yet. He had no right to cut her off. "Bella has made her choice. If she happens to change it so be it. She knows what she is doing. She weighed her options and made her choice."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I didn't have anything to say yet. I went over every memory I had of Bella. The day I first knew her to be Charlie's daughter. The first time seven years ago I saw her again. Our first time together. I knew it should have been more romantic. I should have made her forget the bloodsucker. I heard Bella talking but I tuned her out for a moment. I was too lost in my own thoughts. I didn't want to have to tune her out again.

"…did you expect me to just drop everything and come to you?" _Shit she had to ask that_. I had no idea what she would do. I just wanted her to be with me and come home with me.

"I don't know." That should be a good enough answer for now. I wasn't holding my breath though. This was Bella I was talking too.

"I don't know. That is all you have to say Jake?" She spat out at me.

"Yes. I want you to come with me Bella. Be like we used to. Be like we used to before the red headed bloodsucker came and pulled us apart." I watched her cringe. That was a hard time for both of us. "I should have married you before. I wanted to. I didn't want you to leave because of what happened."

"I wouldn't have married you Jake." She said choosing her words carefully. "I couldn't when I love another." She turned back to me with a scowl upon her face. She was still mad at me. "Why did you come here tonight Jake?"

"To talk to you." _To take you away. To kiss you softly like I used to. To hold you close and warm you when you got cold._ I couldn't tell her that in front of him. It was just for her.

"I don't think it was just that." She said

"He came to take you with him Bella. He wants to keep you to himself. He was debating whether to say it out loud." The bloodsucker told her. He picked out my memories and what I wanted to do to her.

"I can tell her myself bloodsucker." I roared from across the clearing.

"I'm not going with you Jake. I am marrying Edward. He loves me. I love him. _I. Do. Not. Love. You_. I wish we had never been together at all. That is my wish right now. I shouldn't have been so foolish then." She paused. I heard her voice dripping with cold and hate. "Go home Jake. Go home to Lisa. I'm sure she wants you." She turned her back on me. Me. The one who picked her up after he left her in pieces. _No she can't leave_. She had to leave with me. I had to stop her. I closed the gap between us and reached out to stop her. I caught her wrist again. I made sure this time not to grab to tight. She flinched and shook out of my grasp. In that split second that she shook free I was pinned against a tree with the bloodsuckers cold dead hands around my throat. I thrashed to break free. My body was vibrating. I would have to change before he would let go.

"Don't think I won't do it dog. You will not touch her again dog. You hurt her once before. You will not do it again. If I find out you have touched her so help me God you will not live to see the sun come. You and your pack will leave Bella alone. Do you understand me?" He spat at me. The bloodsucker was closing his grasp on my neck. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't expect the attack. I lost my focus. I was right now helpless. I had no back up. I had no contact with the pack. I was in human form. I couldn't fight for her. One wrong move and I would die at the hands of the bloodsucker. I needed to stay alive. I needed to get Bella. I would comply this time. I would not be caught unaware again. "Tell your father to keep his opinions to himself. He has no right to interfere with Bella's life. She has made her choice. Now stay here till we are gone like a good dog." He tightened the grip he had on my neck as I gasped for air. He was enjoying holding me at bay. He knew that I wouldn't endanger Bella by coming after them. He knew I loved her too much to do that. He released my neck and before I could blink he was with Bella. She hadn't been hurt but she looked like she was in shock. I watched from my slumped position on the forest floor. I watched him scoop her up with ease and carry her out of the forest. It should have been me that did that. It should have been me. I love her more than my own life. Surely she saw that. _Didn't she?_ Why wasn't I going after her? When I imprinted with Lisa I just kept going after her. _Why wasn't this the same?_ This just felt like I lost my first love all over again. I was grasping at straws.

_Did I imprint twice? Could I have just forced my heart to think it?_ I waited till I couldn't smell them anymore before I went down the pathway. His scent was strong by the end of the path. Bella's was faint. She was not there. Where was Bella? What did he do with her? He was getting into a silver Aston Martin when he noticed me at the edge of the path. He flashed his dark black eyes as a warning not to come here again. Why didn't I feel the love of the imprint tonight like I had earlier? I wanted Bella. I always would but right now I wanted to see Lisa. I had to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay. I had no idea what my decision will be. I was so torn. I still wanted them both. I burst into wolf form and was greeted by 9 voices. I didn't say anything I just ran.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so there is Jacob's POV. Not as large as Edwards POV. But he is torn between his first imprint Lisa and Bella. This chapter was hard to write. It took me a while. I still don't like some parts and I may go back and re-write one day. Right now it is okay and I will post it as is. Next chapter is back to BPOV**

**As always please read and review. Thanks**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	20. Chapter 19

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**So what did you think of poor Jacob. I feel sorry for Lisa. What is he going to do? This chapter is back to Bella POV. This story is longer than the first one already. I am quite proud of that. I don't know how many chapters yet. I am still writing. Can anybody guess where I am going to go with it??? **

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 19

BPOV

I had fallen asleep in Edwards's arms. I had done that every night since he had come back into my life. I had nightmares this night. I had dreamed over and over of what I had seen. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I wanted them all to be okay. In my last dream everyone was gone and only I remained wondering around the forest. I startled awake with tears running down my face. Edward held me closer and dried my hot tears with his cold hands.

"Go back to sleep love."

"Edward if I go back to sleep I will dream of last night. You have to keep me awake for a while."

He sighed. He knew I was right. I would just wake up like this again and again. "What would you like to do then? You were in shock Bella. That takes a lot out of you. Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"Yes." I suddenly remembered that he said I had a gift. I didn't like gifts normally. I hated surprises even more but this was a distraction. "I remembered you said that I had a gift. Maybe that will distract me."

"This coming from a person who doesn't like gifts."

"You're supposed to be distracting me."

"I was going to wait till morning to give it to you. But you do need a distraction."

He got up out of bed and tossed me my jeans and one of his shirts. He knew I loved wearing them now. I loved smelling him on me. I pulled his shirt on over my tank top. I tied my hair into a ponytail and followed him down the stairs. We stopped at the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"To your gift. It's outside." Now I was curious. He was giddy like a schoolboy. You'd think he was a human child on Christmas morning. Only I should be like that not him.

"Edward how big is it?" I was starting to get worried when we stepped out side.

"Big." He said.

"How big?"

I hadn't realized I had followed him into the garage when I asked again. "How big?" I looked around. All the cars were there except Carlisle's Mercedes. He must be at the hospital. I counted the cars. Rosalie's M3 was in the corner. Alice's yellow 911 Turbo was beside it. Jasper had a motorcycle now. Emmett's jeep was there and Edwards two cars. There was a sixth car. A ribbon red vehicle peeking out from under a sheet.

"Your gift Ms. Swan." He pointed at the new car as he pulled off the sheet that was covering.

The sheet flew off the car and fell to the side as it billowed down. I ran a finger over the side. The red was beautiful. I walked around the back and saw the words ECLIPSE. I came back around the front and stood before Edward. "You bought me a car?" I asked in shock again.

"Yes, my love I did." I didn't know what to say. I had a car. It was at Charlie's. But if he retired he would need something to drive.

"I love it. What is it? I saw the word ECLIPSE on the back." I asked him. "Put it in human terms please. Remember I don't speak Car and Driver." I laughed remembering I had told him that about Rosalie's M3.

"Like the name you saw on the back. It is an Eclipse. Mitsubishi makes it. You will like it. Your learning to drive fast like the rest of us. This will help. It has an excellent engine and I am sure Rosalie will tinker around with it. She is the one that fixes the cars around here."

"I can't believe you bought me a car." I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said. It was too much but it was the thought that counts. I got into the driver side and sat down. Edward opened the garage door and got into the passenger side. He handed me the keys and kissed me.

"We'll take it out for a spin. That should be a good distraction."

"Really." I exclaimed.

"Silly Bella. Now is the best time. You can drive fast. Nobody is on the road."

"Okay." I was a little hesitant. Last thing I needed was to have a cop stop me for speeding when your father is the police chief.

I backed out of the garage and sped down the drive leading away from the house. I loved it. I loved how it handled. Very smooth. I was grinning from ear to ear. Edward was grinning back. He loved that I accepted my gift without questions and comments. I sped around the corner heading out onto the highway. I let it go up a few more notches. Edward was right it was a fast little car. I looked over at Edward again. He was watching me. He was happy. His eyes were liquid gold and held the happiness that he felt at this particular moment.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Right now I'm thinking about how…" He paused to compose himself. "The two of us started out. I am thinking about what would have happened if I had never left. If we would be married now? If you would be a vampire? Then I think I wouldn't change a thing, I still got you."

"You never really lost me Edward. I always loved you. I never stopped."

He didn't say anything else. He just listened to his head and my heart beating. I kept my eyes on the road till I started to get tired again. Edward noticed and took the wheel moving me over with out the car stopping. A few moments later I must have passed out.

I woke up in bed the following morning and Alice was starring at me. "Alice what are you doing here?" I said ready to throw a pillow at her.

"You got your present. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do. Very much."

"Good I like it too." She laughed. "You ready to see your dress?"

I was still in awe that she had found my dress. She didn't even know what I was looking for in a dress. I still didn't even know that. I grumbled a "Fine" and started to get up. I wanted to see what she had found.

"Edward is out hunting with the boys. It is just us girls in the house."

"Really?"

"Yup. They are all waiting for you to get up. They want to see the dress too."

"Alright Alice I'm up." I stepped out of the bed in the clothes I put on last night. I stripped them off and Alice gave me new ones to put on. She pulled me out of Edwards's room and down the hall at human speed. We stopped at her room and walked in. Esme and Rosalie were they're already waiting like she said. I smiled at them and sat down in one of Alice's big chairs. I realized that Alice had disappeared and came back with a long white garment bag. I watched her unzip it and take out the dress. Since Esme was taller she held the dress up for me to see.

It was beautiful. Silk and lace. With small sparkling stones adorning various spots. It was simple, like me. I didn't have any words. It was perfect. Simple and perfect. "Alice it's beautiful." I was in total awe now.

"You like it." She said bouncing up and down.

"Yes I love it."

"Yeah." She exclaimed. "I had it specially made for you. I didn't want you to wear something off the rack. You are one of us now. Our newest sister."

"Well I hope you didn't get your bridesmaids dresses off the rack because…"

"Really Bella? You want us to be your bridesmaids?" Alice asked starring at me. A grin larger than life on her face.

"Yes."

I still didn't talk to Rosalie much but I couldn't leave her out of it. Since Esme had to play mother of the groom she would be left out. Alice had me go change into the dress and come back out. I didn't want to but I obliged her. I walked into her massive closet and changed. I came back out a few moments later because I couldn't do up the back. Esme came to the rescue and helped zip everything in. The dress was a perfect fit. The only thing that needed altering was the length.

"Alice it's a perfect fit."

"You know I'm the best at fitting." That she was. I pulled up the small train and hauled it and myself to Alice's floor length mirror. I let the train drop when I saw my reflection. It was perfect. No it was better than perfect. It was timeless. Alice stood behind me and gasped. She knew she had done good.

"Alice it is perfect." I was nearly crying. I couldn't put what I saw in the mirror into words. I leaned over and hugger her. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." She said grinning from ear to ear still.

"How about blue and silver for bridesmaid dresses?" Since Edward liked me in blue and silver didn't make them any paler than they already were.

"That sounds great."

I stood there for a few more minutes looking and watching myself in the mirror. I didn't like looking in the mirror at myself but this was different. I heard the fabric swish and sway with every movement. I imagined myself walking down the Aisle with Edward waiting at the end for me. Plain, little old me. I was ready to be married. Both Alice and Rosalie stood behind me on either side. They fixed small pleats in the dress and smoothed it down. They were smiling at me and I smiled back.

"I think I am ready to do this." I finally said. "No more fears."

"After the other night I'd hope so." Alice giggled. Rosalie wasn't in the kitchen when Alice, Esme and I planned out an attack on Tanya. She looked at us curiously.

"Rosalie doesn't know yet?" I questioned Alice.

"No I didn't tell her yet."

"Tell me what." She finally asked.

The three of us launched into how we planned to get Tanya to leave Edward and I alone. We also told her exactly what I was supposed to do. Looking back I giggled at how ashamed I was that I had to do it the way it was planned. I let the other two tell the story. I didn't need to tell them it worked. The plan had worked perfectly. Right down to Edward's reaction. My mind wandered as I went to change back into my clothes. When I came back out all of them were waiting for me. We, as in Edward and I hadn't told them yet of the altercation last night. Since I was in shock for most of it. I didn't say anything. Edward could tell them.

"Okay everyone forget their memories of Bella's dress. Edward can't pull them from our minds. It's bad luck to see the bride in the dress before the wedding."

"Yes Alice." They grumbled.

Since we were having a girl's morning or it was slowly turning into a girl's day I sat back in the chair I had claimed earlier. I listened to their stories of times in the past. I listened to when Alice got married to Jasper the first time. How Rosalie broke a whole house when her and Emmett went off on their own for a while. I was having a wonderful time just listening to them. I could only hope that someday I would be able to contribute just as much.

Esme had brought some food up for me, which I nibbled on periodically. I wasn't very hungry today. My worries from the night before were coming back to the surface. I tried to push them back into the drawer of bad memories in my head but they just wouldn't go. I stood up and stretched. I needed a distraction.

"Are you okay Bella?" Esme asked coming over to me.

"Yes just thinking." Worrying was more like it I thought. I didn't want Esme to hear me at all.

"Dear you can tell us anything."

"I know. But until Edward tells you what happened last night I can't voice those concerns." I said quietly.

"It couldn't be that bad."

I knew Alice had known what happened. She was the only other one to see me in the state that I was in. I heard a phone ring and Alice answered the silver cell phone that was now in her hand. She was trilling so fast that I couldn't pick up who she was talking to, or what she was saying until she handed me the phone. She mouthed that it was Edward. I took the phone from her.

"Hello Edward."

"Bella has Alice had any vision's today?"

"No why?"

"Have any of you been outside?"

"No."

"We are on our way home. We have been smelling the pack following us for the last few hours."

"I'll get Alice to check outside."

"Bella."

"Yes Edward."

"Please don't leave the house till I get there okay."

"Okay." I snapped the phone shut and turned to Alice. "Edward says the pack has been following them while they have been hunting. Alice could you check outside?"

Alice left at once. Esme stayed with me and Rosalie headed out the front door. She came back a few moments later.

"They are close by. I can smell their god-awful scent. They haven't trespassed yet I think."

My heart was sinking. My new family was being put in danger because of me. Because of a treaty that was silly and stupid and written over seventy years ago. I didn't want anyone else to be even remotely scratched, let alone killed. Alice had had a vision while she went outside. She had seen the battle happening sooner than later. Still no schedule or a date.

How could I be so happy thinking things were actually going to turn out our way for once then have it turn in a matter of seconds. I knew who was causing this. Jake. He wanted me and he couldn't have me. I was not his to take. I didn't think it was a second imprint. He would be trying harder. Something just wasn't right. There was something more.

* * *

**A/N**

**So a girl's morning Bella had. I think she had fun. It's not like she had a lot of girl time in the books either. She was always with Edward or Jacob in New Moon. Jessica and Angela she never really went out with on a weekly or daily basis. So I thought she should have some girl time. I hope you don't mind. Plus it introduces the wedding dress. You got her gift of a car in the first part of the chapter and her dress in the last half. Tell me what you think. Read and review please.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	21. Chapter 20

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok so what did you like about the last chapter? I think girl time worked out well. Hopefully I can fit some more of that in later. Maybe around wedding time? (That is a hint people LOL) I love all your reviews. They are most welcome. I can't believe I made over 100 reviews before the end of the story. 7 Years didn't come close to being at 100 when it was completed. Thank you all for that. I do have a play list if anyone wants to hear it or see it. I will post if you ask me too. If not in here then on my bio page.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 20

BPOV

I holed myself up in Edward's room till he came home. I watched everything outside from the glass window wall. Every movement I jumped at. It didn't matter if it was a leaf falling, a bird chirping or the wind blowing. I still jumped. I held my arms to my chest and wondered why this had to happen. Why couldn't we be happy and in love like it was in the past. There was no imprinting from Jacob. There was just Edward and I. I jumped again when I felt Edwards cold arms wrap around my own that were still around my chest. He kissed my neck and turned me to face him.

"Bella you okay?"

"Sorry, yes I am okay. Just a little jumpy."

"Understandable."

"Do you know who was following you?"

"It wasn't Jacob." Edward said his voice grim.

"How many?"

"At least six of them followed." He paused. "Jacob is at the border. He is waiting for one of us to slip and leave you alone."

I looked at him. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. I knew that I was always going to be with him. "Alice had a vision after I hung up with you. She saw a battle."

"I know." He said quietly. "The battle is not definite Bella."

"Jake imprinted on me. He wants me. He will go to any lengths to get me." I paused. I was getting upset over nothing. I breathed and gathered my thoughts. "I don't think he fully imprinted on me Edward. He would be trying harder. He wouldn't have been so complacent last night. I may have been in shock but I did hear what you told him."

"Bella I didn't realize you heard."

"It's okay. I think I only heard part of it. This imprint is different. It's not as strong." I stopped talking and thought about when Jake had explained imprinting to me the first time. "From what I was told before I left Forks was that an imprint and the imprinter would be inseparable. I don't want to be anywhere near him. I remembered something else while I was waiting for you to come home." I paused again. "The imprint is off limits to the rest of the pack. They can't hurt me. Only Jake could come and get me." I said. It was like I was releasing a gold mine. "I had forgot that we had that whole discussion when I was with him. He had explained Sam's imprint with Emily."

Edward's face was grim. He didn't know what to say in reply to the information I just dropped on him. "Edward?"

"So if the pack can't touch you, then why are they following us?" He questioned

"They don't want you to take me away from Jake."

Edward growled then spoke. "They want to take you when you're away from me."

"That is why I don't want to leave you." I said. "Wait I have an idea." If I spoke to the first imprint they have to be told everything. The whole plan. I grinned.

Edward was watching my thought process and started to worry I had gone bonkers when I didn't elaborate. "Bella what idea do you have?"

"I want to see Jake's wife Lisa. The first imprint."

"No." He said firmly.

"She will have the information we are looking for." I pushed. "She will be told of the plan even if she doesn't want to know."

He thought about it for a minute and realized I was right. "Not by yourself."

"Of course not." I smiled. I liked it when he saw my way. It was rare but I liked it still. "I want to invite her to have coffee and talk with her. I'm pretty sure she will know by now what is going on. Imprints are told what is going on. Since I am an imprint now I have to be told what is going on. Even if it has to do with me." If Jake wanted to play this game of watch and capture I was going to beat him at it. He was not going to ruin my forever with Edward.

"One question. How are you going to get her to come see you?" He said with raised eyebrows.

"My dad is the chief of police. How do you think?" I grinned at him again. I was going to use Charlie's ability to get a phone number. I would have to call from Charlie's but I was hoping that she would say yes. I needed her to say yes.

"When?"

"Today. While they are distracted."

"Okay. Lets go then."

I was going to Charlie's. He was the key to what I needed to do first. I called him from the car and asked if he could get me Jake and Lisa's number. He had it from Billy so I took it down and thanked him for it. I hung up the phone and gave the silver phone back to Edward. He just finished putting it in his pocket when he pulled into the driveway. My car sat in the driveway where I had left it a few days ago. It hadn't moved. I hopped out of the car and opened the front door and went directly to the phone. I dialed the number quickly. If I didn't I would probably loose my nerve.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hi Lisa. You don't know me. Please don't hang up. I need to speak with you about Jake." I said quickly spilling over the words.

"Your Bella aren't you?" she said on the other line. Her voice was distant but came closer. She was about to hang up.

"Yes." I gushed into the phone. Thank goodness she didn't hang up.

"Where would you like to meet? I've wanted to meet you for quite some time."

"There is a little café restaurant in town. It's called the lodge. Do you know it?"

"I do. I can meet you there in a half an hour. Jake is on patrol. He won't be back for awhile."

"Is it alright if I bring someone else with me?"

"Of course Bella. I know you will bring him. I'd like to meet you both." She said not happy or sad that she was coming to meet us.

"Thanks. I'll see you there."

I hung up the phone in the kitchen and turned around to see Edward leaning against the doorframe. I smiled. He looked so handsome just standing there. I walked around the table and into his arms. I took one moment to enjoy being in his arms before the meeting started. "One part down. I am hoping she knows what is going on."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Bella." He warned. He didn't need to. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't want to be left alone. I wanted to be by his side.

"I told her you were coming. She actually wants to meet you too."

I was glad he was coming with me. He could ask questions that I didn't dare ask. I left a note for Charlie saying we were here but had left. We drove the five minutes it took to get to the restaurant and got a table for three. I ordered some water and Edward said _'no thank you'_ to what the waitress offered. Now we had to wait. It felt like we had been waiting for an hour when she finally walked in. I could see why Jake imprinted on her. She looked a lot like me. Chocolate brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and the same height as me. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Are you Bella?" I nodded. "And you must be Edward." He nodded with out saying anything.

"Lisa thank you for coming. I wasn't sure you would."

"I wasn't sure I was coming. When I hung up the phone Jake called and told me that he was going back out on patrol. I didn't tell him that I was meeting you."

"Lisa I'm sorry. I didn't want to put you in this position. This can't be easy for you."

"No it's not. You are what Jake wants right now. What he has always wanted even when he imprinted on me."

"He knows I don't return the favor Lisa. He just won't believe it. He wants to save me from Edward and his family."

"Bella I have to ask. I'm sorry but I do. Did you ever love him?"

I cringed slightly. Edward was sitting beside me and noticed. I never did love Jake. Sure as a friend yes but in love with him no. My heart belonged to Edward. It always had. It always would. Even my sub-conscience knew that. "No I never did. As a friend yes but in the way you and he are, No."

"Thank you for being honest."

"Lisa I have to ask you. From one imprint to another what are they planning? I need to prepare myself."

"I shouldn't be telling you. But I want Jake with me. I want him to forget you exist. I know that won't happen but I can try. They want to take you and keep you on the rez, so the vampires can't have access to you. They don't want you changing into one. They are waiting for one of your coven to slip up and leave you unprotected." She paused and looked at Edward. "You can't cross onto Quileute land so it would be easy to keep Bella safe there." She said. There was a flaw to their plan. They didn't know Edward and how protective he was. "I don't want him to do this. It's not right."

"I love Edward Lisa. I will not go with Jake. Not now. Not ever." I paused to look at Edward. "I'm marrying him. Did Jake tell you that?"

"Yes. I am happy for you both. You're very lucky that you found him again. I better go before Jake or one of the others comes to check on me. Which they have been doing a lot of in the past day or so."

She was getting up to go. I had to say one last thing and hopefully I wouldn't have to do this again. "Before you go Lisa I have something to say. I don't think this is a real imprint. I think he just doesn't want to loose his first love." I told her.

"I hope your right Bella. I really don't want to fight. I think you are a nice person. Both of us don't deserve this. You are taking it better than I did."

"I have a great support system."

She gave me a hug before she left. She smiled at Edward and went out the door. I saw her drive off and Edward and I left a few moments after that. We didn't say anything till we were almost home to the Cullen house. Alice came out of the house in a hurry. Edward pulled to a stop and he looked like he had been destroyed inside.

"No that will never happen." He said furiously. "It can't."

"It could change Edward. It is not set in stone. It could change."

"What is going on?" I asked

"When you hear this…." Edward trailed off. "It won't happen not with me here."

"What? If it has to do with me please tell me. I have a right to know."

"Bella there is going to be an accident." Alice said. Edwards's eyes had gone dangerously dark.

"Enough Alice." He barked at her.

"She needs to know Edward."

"No. We are going to do this on own terms." He said nearly taking the front door off the house.

"I know that. But she still should know."

"Know what? I'm standing right here." I almost shouted.

Edward growled and stormed off leaving me with Alice in the front hall. "Tell me Alice what is it? What does Edward not want me to know?"

"An accident involving you. You have the possibility of dying." I knew she was editing. She always edited when it came to her visions and me. It was partly Edwards fault for telling her to edit too.

"Stop it. Stop editing it just for me. Tell me the whole thing. I need to know if it involves me."

"Alice don't." Edward said reappearing from behind me. His eyes were dangerous and dark even though he had hunted this morning.

"She has a right to know Edward."

"I will tell her. Go tell the others." I watched her leave reluctantly. She kept looking over her shoulder at me. I heard her call out Carlisle's name and the others before I turned back to Edward.

"Edward what is going on? Please tell me."

"There will be an accident involving you coming between the dog and myself." He was editing now too. I was getting mad. I was right here. Obviously they wanted to tell me. But the editing had to stop. I was a big girl. I wasn't in high school. I could handle it better than most people.

"Tell me everything Edward. No more secrets remember." My voice was rising. I was starting to get hysterical. They weren't telling me something. Something to do with me. Something bad. An accident could mean anything.

"It's not going to happen Bella. I will make sure of it."

"That is not telling me Edward. We promised. No more secrets. No more lies. Remember." I bawled up my fists and held them to my side. I wanted him to tell me now.

"I remember Bella." He paused. "Okay I'll tell you." He sighed again. His eyes didn't lift from the floor. They were still so dark and dangerous. "The battle is coming soon. During the fighting you are hurt. By who I don't know. You try to come between the dog and I. You want us to stop. Your body is crushed. According to the vision Alice had you don't make it" He said to me. He didn't look up once. He was too afraid that I would be afraid.

"Edward you said Alice's visions were subjective. They change all the time. This may change." I was being very subjective upon hearing of my own death. I was calm. Something I shouldn't be. I should be frightened, scared. I should be crying. But no I was calm. Edward was moody, Alice was in the dinning room and I was still calm. What was going on with me?

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok so what do you think about this chapter? If your all wondering about the car that Bella got as her gift it is real. Mitsubishi does make a car called an ECLIPSE. I saw it the other day and thought it fit perfect in the story. I was starring at the cover of the Eclipse book when I wrote that chapter and red stuck out. That is where the ribbon red came from LOL. So now you know the vision. Will it come to play later on or will it change again? Please read and review.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	22. Chapter 21

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Sorry about not updating in the last couple of days. Life kind of got away from me. Work was major busy and I have a very sick little 16 month old at home. So while he napped I wrote. I have up to chapter 27 written out that just need to be typed up. I have 31 chapters planned out. I might squish one more in to make it even. I have now been given my son's cold. Don't worry it is just a head cold and allergies. Hopefully it will be gone by mother's day which is in 3 days.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 21

EPOV

The meeting with the dog's wife went well. I got the info I was looking for with out having to force it. Their plan was not a very good one. But since Alice couldn't see their future this was a needed thing. I don't like being caught unaware and there is no way I'm loosing Bella again. I lost her once, it was my own fault mind you but I was not going to loose her again.

I drove us both home. I could smell the pack. They were sitting on the border. I could faintly hear their rustling as I drove by. They were restless. They wanted something to do. Forks was no mans land now. It usually wasn't but since we didn't need to go into town much anymore it was. Just outside of town was our domain. Our turf so to speak. La Push and the rez was theirs. Bella was quiet the whole way home She was probably thinking about what they were going to do.

I pulled into our drive it was quiet. Nobody was out on the porch to see who was coming. That is when I heard Alice's thoughts. She was having a vision. She saw the battle. A row of dog's, a row of Cullen's and Bella hurt, unconscience and broken. "No that will never happen" I pretty much yelled out. "It can't." I saw Alice come into view. I pulled the rest of the vision out. Bella was lying lifeless because we were careless and weren't watching where she was. She shouldn't have been there in the first place. She had come between the dog and I. She lay on the ground her body crushed. The only way to help her was to change her so she could heal.

"It could change Edward. It is not set in stone. It could change." Alice said as both Bella and I got out of the car.

"What is going on?"

"When you hear this…." Edward trailed off. "It won't happen not with me here." It can't ever happen. We will leave before it ever happens. I will not loose Bella this way.

"What? If it has to do with me please tell me. I have a right to know."

"Bella there is going to be an accident." Alice started to tell her. I could feel my mood shifting. Spiraling into the dark side that a vampire was. Bella was watching me. I felt her eyes burning into mine with concern.

"Enough Alice." I didn't want to yell at Alice. It wasn't her fault but she could say anymore.

"She needs to know Edward."

"No. We are going to do this on own terms." I barreled through the front door. I would not let Bella into the battle. She couldn't be hurt. I was going to change her on our own terms.

"I know that. But she still should know."

"Know what? I'm standing right here." Bella was shouting at us now.

I growled. I knew Bella needed to know. But I didn't want her to. She needed to stay safe. I wouldn't loose her that way. I would change the outcome of Alice's vision. It could not come true. I needed to get out of here. I need to think. The image of Bella broken beyond repair played over and over in my head. I stormed out of the front hall and growled at everything. Why Bella? Why not the dog? I couldn't let her down. I had to keep her safe. I promised not only her but her father too. I wasn't going to break that promise. Ever.

'… _accident involving you. You have the possibility of dying.'_ I heard Alice telling her.

'_Stop it. Stop editing it just for me. Tell me the whole thing. I need to know if it involves me._' Bella was raising her voice and getting hysterical. I stepped back into the room. I had to tell Bella. We promised no more secrets. As much as I wanted to protect her from finding out there had to be no more secrets.

"Alice don't." I was in a dark place right now and Alice picked up on it right away.

"She has a right to know Edward."

"I will tell her. Go tell the others." I watched Alice leave reluctantly. She was gathering them in the dinning room.

"Edward what is going on? Please tell me."

"There will be an accident involving you coming between the dog and myself." I edited it a little bit. I knew she would pick up on it but I needed to get a handle on my mood. This was not helping. I just starred at Bella. My beautiful angel. So perfect for me. I went from her perfection to the image still being played in my head. I will not let it come to that. I can't. I won't.

"Tell me everything Edward. No more secrets remember."

"It's not going to happen Bella. I will make sure of it."

"That is not telling me Edward. We promised. No more secrets. No more lies. Remember." I watched her bawl up her fists. She only did that when she was mad.

"I remember Bella." I remember it like it was only yesterday. "Okay. I'll tell you." I sighed in defeat. I couldn't lie to her. She would know. She could see it. "The battle is coming soon. During the fighting you are hurt. By who I don't know. You try to come between the dog and I. You want us to stop. Your body is crushed. According to the vision Alice had you don't make it" I couldn't look at her. I didn't want her to be frightened. I slowly out of the corner of my eye took a curious glance not realizing that she was starring straight at me. She wasn't afraid.

"Edward you said Alice's visions were subjective. They change all the time. This may change." She was extremely calm for someone who was just told she won't live. I turned my head to hers and wrapped her in a hug. I wasn't sure if this was a front and she was trying to be brave, or what it was but it had me worried. I was going to be overly protective now. She wouldn't leave my sight. Unless in this house.

"Bella."

"Yes."

I brought her face to mine and looked into her eyes. She was worried now. She had tears brimming on her lids. "It will be okay. I'm not going to let anything come to get you. I won't let the vision come true."

"I know." She paused. "I have a question."

"What is it my love?" I asked as she wiped an escaped tear from her eye.

"Is this after the wedding?"

"I don't know. I didn't see in Alice's vision. It was just what I told you." I didn't want to repeat it again. I couldn't upset her more than I already had. Her front was gone she was worried.

"Oh." She looked away and then back at me again. "Let's move the wedding up some more then."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes."

* * *

The next few days were hard. Anytime one of us left the house the wolves followed. We were always wary of the border. More so now than before. I could tell Bella was getting restless. She wanted to go see Charlie but she didn't want to be caught in their sight. She also didn't want to bring her father into it. Alice pestered her everyday about the wedding. The Denali clan was coming in for the wedding and we had to stop the wolves from coming around. I had had just about enough of it when I ripped through the house to the border till I came in contact with one of them. Thankfully it was not Jacob.

"This stops now." I yelled in a growl. I was ready to cross over the line and rip him to shreds. I wanted too. But it wouldn't help matters. The wolf answered back through my thoughts.

"I don't like this much either. Bella is my friend too. I just want to see her happy with who ever she chooses."

"Your name?" I almost shouted. I had to be civil. The wolf was being civil. I had to show the same courtesy.

"Quil. I'd leave my patrol if I could."

I left him standing there. I couldn't take this. I knew I was out of line but I was tired of this. I went back to Bella who was curled up on the couch. I didn't want her to see that was in a dark mood.

We had called Charlie earlier and told him we were having the wedding in a months time. He wasn't happy it was so soon but he finally accepted it with a little prodding from Bella. One month today I would have Bella as my wife.

Bella was getting more with drawn with the knowledge of what was going to happen. Everyday she got quieter. Then all of a sudden four days before the wedding she popped out of her withdrawn state and was her usual self. I wanted to question what was wrong but I was happy she was happy.

The night before the wedding she asked to stay at Charlie's. It was tradition that the bride no see the groom till the day of the wedding. I knew Bella didn't care as we were a very unconventional couple but she wanted one last night in her child hood home. I wanted one of us to watch the house but Alice said she would just stay with Bella.

"I don't want you to go." I said to her.

"Alice will be with me. Nothing is going to happen. The wolves don't know we are getting married. Charlie wasn't telling Billy."

"That is the last thing we need isin't it?"

"Yes. Go have fun and hunt tonight. I know you have been worried about me."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes it was." She paused and smiled. " I love you for worrying about me. I love you for protecting me. I love you because I never stopped. You are going to be stuck with me forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ms. Swan."

She smiled as she remembered the memory again. She let out a giggle before she kissed me. It wasn't her usual soft kisses it was the same style when "Bold" Bella had appeared. "That is for tonight to tide you over till I see you tomorrow."

"You mean I can't come and steal you away love?"

"No. Tonight is apparently girl's night. Besides your going hunting."

I kissed her this time and I knew we had an audience. Alice had made her appearance. She had the worst timing. I was in the middle of saying goodbye to Bella properly.

"Okay you two love birds break it up. Bella has to get to her girls night. You have to have your guys night."

"Fine." I muttered between Bella's kisses. I would just have to finish this tomorrow at the end of the isle.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so tomorrow is wedding day! Yeah Bella and Edward. Nothing has happened yet for the battle. Next chapter is going to be Jacob POV. Sorry this is the only update till next week. My cold is getting worse and I am constantly blowing my nose (sorry I know you don't really want to know that). Please read and review. And if I get to on the weekend I may have an update for you.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	23. Chapter 22

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Thank you to all who sent me virtual medicine and get well soon messages. I am much better. Still blowing my nose but at least I don't feel like the walking dead. My son is much better too and he ended up giving his cold to his father as well. LOL serves him right for saying he wouldn't get it. Hope everyone had a good mother's day. This chapter is in Jacob's POV and there will be a few of them in the next few chapters. I am trying to catch up his part of the story to reach where Bella and Edward are. Next chapter is BPOV.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 22

I watched the bloodsucker drive off in his fancy silver car. I was ashamed I didn't fight back. I should have. I should have fought for Bella. I need to fight for Bella. But right now I needed to see Lisa. She was probably worried and wondering if I will ever come home to her again. I still loved her no matter if I imprinted twice. I still will love her. I waited till it was clear and the scent of him almost gone before I moved. I ran back a little ways and burst into my wolf form, only to be greeted by nine shouting voices. They knew I had changed and were shouting questions at me. I ignored all of them. I would deal with them later. I headed straight for my home. I hoped Lisa hadn't left to go anywhere. I needed to talk with her.

I skidded to a halt just at the forest line. I watched the house with my eyes wide open. Now that I was here what would I say to her. I still hadn't made my decision. I said after tonight I would but I hadn't even begun to cover the surface. I didn't feel the imprint as strong as I did earlier today. I continued to watch the house. I watched Lisa get up from the couch to look outside. _Was she looking for me?_ _Was she waiting to see if I would come home?_ I wanted to talk to her but I didn't want to hurt her more. I hadn't made up my mind. I 'm sure she was hoping I would have. _Stop being a chicken Jake,_ I told myself. I stepped back into the cover of the forest and changed back to human form. All nine voices ceased which I was thankful for. I dressed in my shorts and walked up the path to the house I watched the window for a few more minutes while I brought up enough courage to open the door.

Lisa was starring at the window. She had worry written all over her face, and tear stained cheeks. _Had I really done all this?_ I was a horrible husband. I shouldn't have done this to her. But how was I to know I would imprint twice? I watched her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. I loved it when I saw all of her face. I loved searching it with my eyes to find new spots I hadn't seen before. She brushed her hand across her cheek and that was when I realized she was crying. I had to stop her from crying. I hated that I had caused this. I was going to fix what I could right now. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I went straight for the couch she was on and scooped her up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have imprinted twice. I don't like seeing you upset." She didn't say anything. She just starred at me. I just held her close. That was all she wanted right now. I would give her what she wanted. Right now that was me.

I kept my thoughts to myself; she didn't need to hear them. I was still torn with what I was going to do in the end. I needed to make a decision. For Lisa's sake and for Bella's. Yes Bella has made her choice but it is truly the wrong one. The more time she spends with the bloodsucker the more time she has to get hurt. She can't become one of them ever. She cannot be a cold one. She can't.

The same thought rang out in my head over and over and over, like it was a broken record. It was when Lisa stopped moving, realizing she was asleep that brought me back to the present time. I carried her sleeping form back to our bed and laid her down. I covered her up with the blanket so she didn't get cold and stood at the door for a moment before walking through the house and disappearing through the front door.

I ran slipping out of my shorts as I did and changed back to my wolf form. Again I was greeted by nine voices. "I'm okay. I just had to look after some things with Lisa before you all jump on me." I told them

"Where have you been Jake?" Sam asked at once.

"Trying to save Bella. That is going to be priority #1 now, saving her. I should have fought for her tonight. I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't focusing. I let him, the cold one walk all over me. He almost snapped my neck because I wasn't paying enough attention."

"What happened?"

"I went to take Bella's hand and pull her away but he managed to take her from me and head me pinned against a tree. I wasn't in my right mind. I was running different memories in my head and he caught me off guard. He had a warning for us to leave Bella alone."

"You didn't fight back Jake?"

"No I was pinned."

"Good the treaty wasn't broken then. Bella is still human. We have a duty, as she is an imprint to save her and bring her to Jake. It is the only way. Everyone will be on shift patrols a lot more often now. The border will be patrolled. The cold ones when they leave will be followed. If any of you see Bella by herself she must be brought to Jake. Understand." Sam's voice boomed out in my head.

"I'm going back to my wife for a bit. I will do my patrol this morning and afternoon."

"Fine Jake just stay by the phone incase we need you."

"I always do."

I ran back to the house and changed back and slipped into the house without a sound. It would be morning soon. I went in to peek in on Lisa's sleeping form but found her awake in the middle of the bed. "What are you doing awake?" I asked the obvious question.

"I woke when I realized you weren't here."

"I'm here for a little bit. I have to go out on patrol."

"Did you?"

She didn't need to finish the sentence. I knew what she was asking. "No. I haven't made a decision. Until I can get a handle on what is going on then I can decide. I told Bella earlier. She doesn't return the imprint yet. We will be trying to get her while she is alone. If she doesn't return the imprint she still needs to be saved from being changed to a cold one."

She didn't say anything she just laid her head on her knees and sighed. She knew this wouldn't be over for a while. I crawled into the bed and sat beside her and just held her close. She leaned into my side and rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that till she had fallen asleep again. I hated doing this to her. I hated leaving her like this but I had to go. I had to do my patrol. I had to save Bella.

Once morning came I let Lisa go and headed out the door and burst into wolf form. I was to patrol the border. I wouldn't be the one to follow them. I knew Sam would take half the pack when they left to hunt. I couldn't hear Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, and Brady. I could only hear Quil and Embry and they were on patrol in La Push like me. I kept my mind talking quiet. They didn't need to know how torn I really was. I ran from one edge to the other being careful not to step over the borderline.

It must have been hours I did that before I smelt them. I watched as I saw wisps of them pass. They were returning and he was with them. _Did he leave Bella alone?_ _Would she have left if she were alone?_

* * *

**A/N**

**So Jacob is still torn. Boo-hoo. He will be for a while. I will only be doing updates at night now because I will be typing them up during the day. I will get done what I can and then post it and then do the same thing over again the next day. Wedding is coming up in the next few chapters. Are you excited???? I am. I can't believe I got to fit it in. I think you will like it. I will also be trying to find a good link to Bella's Eclipse vehicle. I will post it soon in my bio. Please read and review as always.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	24. Chapter 23

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok so the last chapter was Jacob crying about Bella and wanting to save Bella. Makes you really want to be Edward's camp huh. I have all the chapters planned out and am currently writing chapter 28. I have 31 planned out and maybe 32. I love all the reviews. I am slowly starting to plan out the prequel. I don't know if I am going to be posting it as fast as 7 Years or this one so updates maybe in between other things. Maybe some one shots ;o)**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 23

BPOV

Alice dragged me into her car and Rosalie got into the front. I was amazed that Rosalie was coming but she was a bridesmaid. Alice had designed a tux like suit for Charlie when she found out that the only suit he owned was from twenty years ago. He objected all the way but she insisted. Charlie never could deny Alice.

Alice made it to Charlie's in 10 minutes. A record for her. Charlie was on the porch when she drove up in the Turbo. He looked at it funny and smiled. I could have sworn I heard him say that each Cullen had a sports car. I had failed to mention to him that I had one too. He had never seen it yet. I would have preferred to drive my own car, to my own house but I wasn't allowed to. I was still under protection.

"Are they out there?" I asked both of them.

"Yes. They don't know why we are here do they Bella?"

"No. Charlie wasn't telling Billy because he didn't want to hear anymore horrible things about the Cullen's."

"Good. You ready for girls night?" Alice asked with a devilish smile.

"I suppose. Alice what do you have planned?"

"A little of this, a little of that."

"Which means?" I asked the worry written all over my face.

"A little of this and a little of that. Just go with it Bella. I've seen the wedding in my vision. Everything goes off with out a hitch. You'll see."

She sounded like Renee. I hadn't spoken to my mother in months. We had a falling out of sorts. I never told Edward we hadn't spoken. I told her that Edward and I had got back together and she went hysterical. I didn't want to deal with her like that so I just pushed it aside and locked it in my 'deal with it later' drawer. I didn't think about it. I didn't want to right now. I am sure Charlie had told her something but I was not sure.

I opened the house as Charlie got into the cruiser. "Dad don't be late tonight. We have to leave early. You have to get the minister at 3 and bring him to the Cullen's. You also have to be all spiffy by then."

"I know Bells. I will be."

I disappeared into the house after I let Alice and Rosalie in. We had to stay in the living room. I put our stuff down in there and headed for the kitchen. It was spotless. Charlie cleaned. _How did he know I would clean?_ I went upstairs to the bathroom and it was clean too.

"Bella what are you doing? You weren't going to clean were you?" Alice called from down stairs.

"No." I fibbed. I was going to but since it was done already I headed back down stairs. I came into the living room and Alice was armed with nail polish and scrubbers. Rosalie had a hairbrush and curlers.

"It's glam time." She giggled.

"You mean Bella-Barbie time."

"You can call it that Bella but it's glam time to me."

I was pulled into a chair and Alice started on my feet. She scrubbed and buffed and painted while Rosalie brushed out my hair and started rolling it in the curlers. At some point I guess I had fallen asleep. When I woke sometime later both of them were fiddling with other stuff. I had braids in my hair and the curlers were still in. Both told me to go back to sleep. I was really only dozing. Which was fine by me. I heard Charlie come home and head to bed. Alice ushered him off and finally her and Rosalie were by themselves with me. Since vampires don't sleep I had no idea what they were going to do to kill the night. I guessed I would be told in the morning, as I fell asleep while they were working on me again. I didn't realize how tired I was. With all the stress of the wolves finding out about the wedding, the wedding itself and about a future battle that hadn't happened yet I was not surprised.

I dreamed of Edward that night. I wanted him here with me but my new sisters would have to do. I did wake a few times in the night. I wasn't allowed to look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't allowed to do much of anything. Alice had made me eat snacks periodically through the night. I needed to keep up my energy she had told me.

It had felt like it was days I was in the house with the amount of times I woke up in the middle of the night. By mid-morning the next day I was overdosing on caffeine of coffee, soda and lots of sugary items. I resembled Alice on a bad day. I was wired to the hilt. I would crash soon, and it would be hard. Charlie slept in for once and showered and dressed and was ready to go by noon. The wedding was at 4. But the minister wanted to be there early. I sent dad out to get the camera that was in Alice's car. He would want to take pictures. He was like me; he hated cameras in his face but would be happy to take the picture. I had my hair all done up and my make up was being done at the house. Charlie took a few pictures of the three of us girls and gave me the camera back. He told me to keep it. Take pictures of my day. I sighed. My day. My wedding. My wedding to the man I loved with all my heart.

As soon as we stepped out the door Rosalie pulled up her nose. "What's wrong Rosalie?"

"Wolves." She paused. "They are close. Alice we better get her home before something happens."

"Come on Bella." Alice said pulling me along.

"Yes mom." I retorted back in a giggle. I didn't do well on lots of sugar. As I was slipping in to the car I saw a pale grey wolf hiding in the trees. If they saw Charlie dressed the way he was they would be on alert. Even more than usual. "Rosalie will they follow us?"

"I'm assuming so. Why?"

"If they see Charlie dressed in his tux suit won't they be…"

"Oh. Yes that could be a concern." She said cutting me off. "Alice can you call one of the boys and them come and distract the grey so Charlie can leave."

"Sure thing."

Edward wanted to come himself but I wouldn't allow it. He was the groom. I was not going to get married with out a groom. Carlisle came instead. He distracted the grey long enough that we could leave and Charlie could leave after us. It felt like I was always dodging bullets. It was almost like I wanted to leave to be changed all that much faster to get away from it all. I watched Carlisle lead him away from the house. Alice got in after mumbling something to quiet for me to hear and drove back home like a bat out of hell.

I got out of the car in one piece thank goodness and followed Alice into the house. Rosalie headed for Emmett and had a personal moment with him before coming to join us again. Since my hair was almost done all Alice had to do was pin some fresh flowers in and my makeup. Then she had to dress herself, Rosalie and I. Once I was sitting in her room she told me not to move an inch. She disappeared and Esme came in.

"Bella you look wonderful."

"I feel great. A little wired on sugar but great. At least I won't crash. I hope I don't crash I mean."

"We won't let you. Besides you'll be having too much fun."

"Esme since all this has happened did Alice's vision change?"

"No it hasn't changed."

"I thought with the wedding it would change."

"So did I Bella. We won't let anything happen to you. Edward won't let it happen."

She had to go and greet the Denali clan. They were coming to the wedding. Including Tanya. I just hoped she didn't try anything. I heard Edward talking in the hall and I got up quickly. I headed to the door only to be stopped by none other than Angela, my old Forks high school friend.

"Angela?"

"Hi Bella."

I hugged her hello and backed up into the room. "How have you been?"

"Good. Excellent really. Ben and I got married a few years ago. We are expecting our first in six months." She said excitedly.

"Oh Angela, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I see your still with Edward and getting married today."

"Yes. We kind of ran into each other again. It never was really over in high school."

"I'm glad. You two were great together. I'd never seen anyone open up a Cullen before. I guess you were the only one that could."

"I guess so." I smiled.

"I'd better go. Ben is probably wondering where I am. He worries more now that I'm carrying his child."

"We will catch up later. Enjoy the day Angela."

"Thanks Bella. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks."

She left me and Alice came back in grinning. It was almost time. Half an hour. She touched up my makeup and made me dress in my undergarments. She pulled out my dress and I stepped in and she zipped me up. Then it dawned on me. I would soon be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I think when I realized that my nerves went out the window. Alice pulled up the garter making me jump at her cold hands. You would think I was used to the cold with Edwards hands. I moved towards the mirror as Rosalie came in. She was in her silvery blue gown as was Alice. They looked so beautiful. More so than me. I looked in the mirror and saw a very beautiful female starring back at me. Compared to my new sisters I thought I was dull.

"Edward is going to love you in this." Alice said.

"I look so plain compared to you two."

"Stop it Bella. He will have to stop himself from running up the isle to get you. You are beautiful."

I shut up. I didn't have anything else left to say. Charlie came up and asked if I was ready. I nodded and we started for the stairs. I stepped down onto the first step and froze. I realized what I was doing. It was here. My wedding. Mine. Charlie tugged at my arm and I started going down the stairs again. I couldn't freeze anymore. I didn't want to wait to see Edward. The faster I got down the stairs the quicker I got to him. I made it down the stairs and was about to step into the isle when I saw him. Edward. I took in a gasp of air. He was dressed in a simple black and white tux making his pale features stand out even more. My forever was here. My forever was in Edward. My forever was in the both of us. I smiled and took my first step forward to becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah wedding time!!!! So what did you think of this chapter? Like it dislike it. I know it has lots of girl time but it is Bella's wedding and she has to get ready. Since in the saga the wedding is through Bella's eyes I thought I would change it up and do it through Edwards. So next chapter is EPOV and then another Jacob POV for chapter 25. Please read and review. You know I love them!**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	25. Chapter 24

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Wedding is here!!!! I had fun writing the last two chapters. The last one and this one I mean. I think I would be a great wedding planner. I do create wedding invitations for people that ask me too. I am just crafty that way. I hope you like the wedding through Edward's eyes. Because it will only be through Edward's eyes. No Bella this time. **

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 24

EPOV

I watched Bella smile at me and step forward. She was so beautiful. Beautiful beyond words. My perfect angel. I watched her come down the isle with no hesitations. She was actually pulling Charlie along for a change. My head rang out with gasps of how beautiful Bella was. I didn't need anyone to tell me, I knew it. My lovely bride was walking towards me. I watched her every move, the swish of the silk in her dress, the sparkle of the stones and her eyes twinkling in the light. I wanted to whisk her away from all this and take her away. Far away so it was just the two of us. I caught Emmett's thoughts, which boomed out over the rest, which brought me back to the guests and the wedding.

'_Damn Bella looks good. Edward bro you did good.'_

Jasper was next.

'_Edward you did very well. She is happy and not nervous at all. She is totally focused.'_

I beamed. I think light would be radiating from me if it could. Charlie and Bella came to the end of the isle and stopped. I stepped forward and took Bella's hand after I shook Charlie's. Charlie was very reluctant to let go of his daughter but he saw the happiness in her eyes and all over her face. He decided it was time to let her go. I walked back up the isle with Bella and stood before minister. It helped that the minister was Angela's father. Bella was more comfortable with it being he than the other minister that had married Emmett and Rosalie a few years ago. It was good of Angela to come and see Bella before the wedding. It was good of her to come. I smiled at Bella who was smiling back at me. I tuned everyone else out now and just starred at my Bella. Everyone else right now would cloud my vision that I wanted to etch in forever.

When it came to slipping the ring on her finger I made a big deal of kissing it. Emmett handed it over and I held it to the light and kissed it before slipping it on. It was my mother's wedding band that matched the ring that was already on Bella's finger. A simple gold band that I had engraved with our wedding date inside. Bella would have freaked out if I had spent any more money on her. She was worth it but she still didn't think so. After the car I thought I would play it safe for a bit before adorning her with gifts. Alice then handed over the simple gold band that matched hers. I had that one engraved as well. Both were my parents. I watched her kiss that ring as I did hers and slip it on my finger. Both of us saying 'I do'. Saying it was like saying forever. We wanted to change it but people would question the vows. We didn't want to bring any more attention than needed.

By time the ceremony was completed it was getting into the twilight hour. A vampire's favorite hour. I whisked Bella back up the isle after the traditional 'you may kiss you bride' quote. I had kissed Bella and didn't want to stop. I knew we had guests but she didn't want to stop either. She was bringing out the bold Bella. The one I loved. My mood shifted and caught up to hers but I think underneath it all it was already there. It was then that I pulled her back up the isle, through the front hall and out the front door before I pulled her into my arms and kissed her again.

"Bella I…." I said huskily.

"I know." She said back. "We have guests."

"I know but I'd like to forget we have guests." I said between her kisses.

"They came here to see us."

We were on the front porch looking like a black and white pretzel when the rest of the Cullen's came out. Each one giving us a moment to compose ourselves before hugging us in congratulations.

"It's party time." I heard Emmett call out.

Bella laughed and threw her head back in amusement. Everything was going perfect so far. I hoped that nothing would ruin this blissful moment. I turned my head back to Bella who was smiling and playing with a button on my shirt.

"Whatcha thinking handsome?"

"About us and the day so far."

"And what do you think of this day so far?" She asked me

"It's been beautiful. Your beautiful beyond any words." I whispered into her ear.

Bella giggled. "Against all of you I am plain in comparison. Thank you for saying though."

"Are you ready for your first dance as Mrs. Cullen." God I loved the sound of that coming off my tongue.

"You know I can't dance." She said suddenly afraid.

"You can stand on my feet again like you have before. Remember Prom?"

"Yes I do."

I lead Bella back through the house to where our guests were situated in the back. Alice had planned everything out. A large white tent covered the back with tables for our guests. We had finger food as it was called for our human guests. I lead Bella through the throng of guests into the middle of the dance floor and lifted her up onto my feet. I didn't bother wait for the music. I just danced with her. The music finally started and her eyes lit up and a small laugh escaped.

"My lullaby?" She claimed.

"Yes my love." It fit as our first dance song. It was something both of us would never tire of hearing. Midway through the dance we were joined by my siblings. Carlisle and Esme stood off to the side and smiled. The Cullen's were complete. I watched Bella watching my siblings dance around the floor. She would never tire of being in awe. Soon she will be like the rest of us. I whirled her around and she threw her head back and laughed.

"I feel like I'm at the prom again." I smiled at her remembering the prom. The lullaby came to a close and another song started.

"Do you want to stay here and dance one more with me or sit?"

"One more then sit. I need to eat something soon."

I kept her on my feet and turned her round and round as the song filled the air. I listened to her heartbeat as I held her close. She had smiled just for me and laid her head on my shoulder. "I love you Edward. I'm glad I didn't fall out of love with you all those years ago."

"I love you too Bella. You are my everything." I stopped to kiss her and continued on as the song continued playing. As the last note played I stepped off the dance floor and placed her in her chair. I disappeared and brought her a plate of food and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you. I could have got it myself you know." Her eyes twinkled when she grinned back at me.

"I am going to dote on you tonight. Anything you want it is yours."

I watched her nibble at the food trying to keep herself clean. She didn't want to make a mess of her beautiful dress. When she had enough she pushed the plate away towards the center of the table and stood up. We went and visited with some of the guests. Bella decided to go sit down with Angela again and they talked some more. I went and spoke with Jasper as he looked like he was debating.

"How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected. There are a lot of emotions in this room and outside."

"I know. Lot's of thoughts too." I was suppressing a lot of the thoughts when I ran into one from Tanya. _'I see your happy with Bella. I won't disrupt your wedding. I'm sorry for the way I acted the last time I visited. Please tell Bella I'm sorry.'_ She was trying to be civil and I could tell it was with great difficulty. I nodded that I accepted her apology from the doorway. Bella was finished talking with Angela and moved on to talk with her father. I let her go on her own for a bit. We had forever. We would have a long forever if I had anything to say about it. I watched her as she laughed with her father. Carlisle joined them and placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. She didn't even flinch anymore when it wasn't me that touched her. I took my leave of the doorframe and headed over to where they were sitting, leaned down and kissed Bella's neck lightly and took the seat next to her.

"So where are you kids off to now?" Charlie asked.

"Edward won't tell me dad."

"It's a surprise. Of course I'm not telling you." I said gently with a smile.

"See. He won't even give me a hint." She didn't know where we were going because I hadn't decided myself. It was a toss up between two places so we were going to two.

"You will find out soon enough." I said smiling at her. We were going to leave in the morning for our first destination.

We stayed and talked with Charlie and Carlisle for a little bit longer until the parental dances came up. Bella had to pull her father onto the dance floor, when Esme came willingly. Esme let me lead and commented on Bella. "Bella looks so happy. She is perfect and so beautiful Edward. She completes this family."

"I think so too Esme. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Is everything planned for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"You can stay as long as you want you know."

"I know."

I waltzed Esme around so I could see Bella dancing with her father. Now I could see where she got it from. Charlie didn't look comfortable at all. I smiled at her as she turned on the dance floor and settled in again then she smiled back at me.

"Edward go enjoy your night with Bella."

"Thanks Esme. Thank you for everything."

The song finished and I headed over to Bella to save her from her father. She smiled and we lead Charlie back to his table. We went and visited a few more people before stepping into the house for a quiet few minutes. "So Mrs. Cullen how are you enjoying your day?"

"Well Mr. Cullen I married the most wonderful man."

"Really? Who would that be?" I smirked and smiled my crooked grin at her.

"I married you."

"That you did." I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled up at me and laid her head on my chest. She was my life now. My everything. She would be protected at all costs while she was human. I would protect her while she was a newborn as well. I wasn't letting her go. She was my forever.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay I could have made it a heck of a lot longer. But wedding receptions can be boring. I know I have been to quite a few. The speech part is the part of the wedding I hate the most. Some people drone on and on about nothing in particular or they just make fun of the bride and groom. I like the receptions that have short and sweet speeches and get straight to the party fun side of it. I am not one for dancing much either but I do happen to do a lot of drinking that changes that ~smiles~ I hope you liked the chapter. I am only common law married so I haven't had my day yet. When I do I know it will be fabulous. The second song they dance too in this chapter is Everything by Lifehouse. It fit for them, as did You and Me by the same group. They are wedding songs. I listen to both all the time because I like them.**

**Next chapter is going to be back to Jacob's POV. I am playing catch up with him. He is quite behind in the story isn't he? I may throw a little piece of Lisa POV in there too. I know some of you asked what she was thinking. I have been trying to work it in. I didn't have enough for a whole chapter but I may work it in to one of his. We shall see. Okay I am going to shut up now. This A/N is getting too long.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	26. Chapter 25

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok so the wedding was in the last chapter. What did you all think? Did I do a good job? I didn't want to drone on and on in the reception so I think it was just right. This is Jacob POV this chapter and it catches us up to the wedding day with him. Enjoy.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 25

Jacob POV

It had been a month since we started watching and following the cold ones and nothing was to show for it. They didn't leave Bella's side. Or she didn't come out very often. I was about to give up the towel but I would give it till Sunday. Sunday Charlie had plans with Billy. That much we knew. It helped that my father had confirmed it. I would flat out ask or tell him what they were. Charlie could be mad at me forever. I didn't care, but if it got Bella away from him then it would be a success to me. It would be easier to woo her to our side and to be with me. I would just make it up to Charlie later.

I planted myself in wolf form at the border and started to run and think. Quil had run into the bloodsucker when he was having a crazy moment. I wished Quil hadn't said what he did. I knew he liked Bella as a friend but it stopped us in our tracks for a few hours.

"Seth are you watching the house?" I asked through my mind.

"Yes. Two cold ones came out yesterday with her. They didn't leave at all. I've seen Charlie come out to get something but he went back in right afterwards. Nothing is happening."

"Okay stay there." I told him as I started my run of the borderline. It had only been a few minutes when I heard Seth's thoughts of what he had just seen.

"Jake. Bella's coming out with the two female cold ones. Bella looks like she is going to a party. Her hair is all done up. Really pretty. One of them is on her cell phone. I can't hear what they are talking about, but boy they do smell something awful."

"Yeah they do. It'll only get worse the more of them there are."

"Wait there's another on here in the forest. Maybe to watch the house? Should I follow to find out?"

"Yes. If Bella is leaving then at the house will just be Charlie."

"Okay Jake I'll follow him."

With Seth's voice quiet I continued my patrol. My thoughts were my only companions. Everyone else was quiet. Everyone knew his or her job. Back and forth I ran making sure no cold ones were close. I could smell them. Not just them but also new ones. _Maybe they were having a party_ I thought to myself.

"Seth you back at the house yet? Did you find out anything?" I asked a while later.

"Yes. Just got back. The oldest cold one lead me on a goose chase. Made me follow him into the middle of nowhere."

"Something is going on. They must be having a party. If you said Bella's hair was all done up…. Is Charlie still there?"

"No the car that's been in the driveway is gone. He probably took it. Bella left in the yellow car with the two cold ones earlier."

I wondered where he had gone. Charlie always drove the cruiser. Even to fishing with my father he drove the cruiser. I made another round of the borderline before I left my station. I needed to find out what was going on today for him to leave without the cruiser. I got to my father's a few minutes later and changed back to human. I walked in and found him watching the TV.

"Hey dad."

"Son."

"I was going to see Charlie today but when I got there he was gone. Didn't he have plans with you today too?" I asked knowing full well they were for tomorrow.

"Not today. Tomorrow. He had somewhere to be today."

"Did he tell you where he would be?"

"No. Why do you ask Jake?"

"I wanted to talk to him about Bella."

"You haven't made up your mind yet?"

"I haven't yet."

"You can't keep like this Jake. You have to decide."

"I know. But talking to Bella is like cutting though lead without a blowtorch. I can't just break through the borderline."

"You will find a way. If you truly imprinted you will find a way to get to her. If you haven't by now do you really think it is an imprint?"

"Yes I still think it is an imprint. It is just not as strong as Lisa and I had."

"Jake all imprints are strong. There are no half imprints. I think when you found out Bella was getting married you didn't want to loose her as your first love." He paused when I grumbled. "Did you have the same feelings like when you did with Lisa?"

"Yes and then No." I paused thinking back. "It was like I was seeing the light for the first time. Then it dwindled."

My father continued talking for the duration I was sitting there for. I had tuned him out. His two comments stuck with me. _"All imprints are strong. You didn't want to loose your first love,"_ playing over and over. I didn't want to loose Bella. _Could it have been a false imprint? Could I have done this to Lisa and I didn't have to? Could my heart just be jealous that my first love is marrying a bloodsucker?_ I stood up in a daze as my father kept talking away. I left him and the house behind as I changed back to wolf form. I needed to think but was bombarded with a comment as I settled into a run.

"….the cold ones are definitely having a party." One of the pack members said. At this point I wasn't sure whom. I was still lost in my own thoughts before I finally realized what was said.

"What?" I asked.

"The cold ones are having a big bash. I saw Charlie driving up there in pretty snazzy tux. Some guy was in the car with him. Maybe they are having a dinner party?"

"Shut up Paul." I said realizing who it was. "They wouldn't have a dinner party. They are vampires. They don't eat normal food. They would expose who they are."

"Well they are having some kind of bash Jake."

I was running back to my patrol. I tuned them out. They were babbling about what kind of party they were having. I had to get control of what was in my head before I could control a conversation. I sat right on the border and let Quil do the running for the moment. Embry was with him so I wasn't worried. I pushed their thoughts to the side as I backed up to the forest cover. _Had I really imprinted?_ _Did I just make it up?_ I didn't want to loose Bella, she was my first love. But I loved Lisa. I love Lisa. I love Bella but I love Lisa more right now. I choose…Oh I need to stop this patrolling it isn't helping my thought process. I burst out of my wolf form and sat against the tree. I loved Bella. I love Lisa. I love Lisa. Lisa my wife. My life before all this happened. I would tell her I was staying with her. I would tell her in the morning after I ceased all patrolling of the border and watching Bella constantly. There I finally made a decision. _How did I let it come to this?_ _Why didn't I see this before? Was my heart so blinded by the thought of loosing Bella to the bloodsucker?_ I guess it was. One thing I knew for sure I would always be Bella's savior. I saved her once from falling apart over them. I would do it again but this time my heart belongs to another.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so we are almost caught up with Jacob. This is a pretty short chapter. And yes he did make a decision to stay with Lisa. The next few chapters are pretty big. So hopefully I can get them out before the weekend. I plan on writing the rest of the story by the end of the weekend if all goes well. And no I am not giving out hints. You have to guess and I will tell you if you are right or wrong with a virtual cookie! I really like the way the sequel turned out. I am glad all of you do as well. I love the reviews. And I am going to put the same drill as always. Please read and review this chapter. There will be one more or two more JPOV. One for sure I can tell you it will be chapter 27. Enjoy reading!**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	27. Chapter 26

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok there is fluff in this chapter. I haven't done some in a while. Not much of it there. This is a huge chapter so you may want to read it twice! It has both EPOV and BPOV. I don't do it often but this chapter called for it. I hope you like it.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 26

EPOV

The guests were starting to dwindle till finally it was just the Cullen's and Charlie. I was amazed Charlie was still here. I read his thoughts and clued into why. He didn't want to let Bella go. He had so little time with her when she was growing up and now that she was all grown up and married he didn't want to let her go so quickly. He didn't want to be alone again like he had been for years before she had come to Forks.

"Dad? What are you still doing here?" I heard Bella call from the other side of the tent. I was standing in the doorway watching her walk over to her father.

"Waiting to see you Bells."

"It's late Dad you should go home."

"I know. I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I'll still come and see you dad. I'll come for a long visit when I come back."

"Okay." I could see from where I was standing he was hesitant still. "We will do dinner when you come back."

"Of course." I watched her hug him and walk her father to the door. She passed by me and I followed. I heard the suction of her bare feet on the tiles in the house. She had lost her shoes at some point when guests started to leave. Once back at the front door we said goodnight to Charlie and I pulled her to my side as she waved.

She turned to me and pinned me against the doorframe once her father was down the drive and couldn't see us anymore. "Well Mr. Cullen how about we change out of these things. As much as I love my dress. I kind of want to finish what we started earlier."

"Only kind of?" I said catching up on her mood.

"Okay a little more than kind of." She smiled seductively at me. I didn't have to say anything else. I just picked her up in my arms and headed for our room. I locked the door behind me and unzipped her dress for her. She took the straps off and let the dress fall to the floor. She didn't have to turn around to face me I already had her in my arms and was laying her in bed.

Later that night I wrapped Bella in our blanket as she slept. She was grinning from ear to ear still. I wrote her a quick note and told her if she woke up that I had to go hunting again. I didn't know when I would get the chance to in the next 72 hours. I left her curled up smiling and kissed her head before I snuck out of the room. I headed downstairs and Esme said everyone went hunting after being so close to humans all day. She was about to go too. I knew Bella would be safe in the house and I would be back before she knew I was gone. She was tired and wiped out from her big day. Our big day. We caught up to the others as they were playing tag with their food. I joined them and was met with congrats from all of them again.

"Shouldn't you be with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yes but she is sleeping. She was exhausted. I need to hunt again before we leave. I told her I wasn't going far and would be back before she knew it."

"I'm surprised that you would leave her. I can smell the dogs from here."

"It's not for long. Besides they have no idea what happened today." I know I was rationalizing with myself but I did need to hunt again. We were only just off the pathway and about a mile or so west was the border. I could smell the dogs now. I had the smell of freesia's and strawberries running through my nose. Bella's scent. I could smell them more now than before. I was curious to see if they knew what had happened today so I headed to the border. I left my family playing tag with their food. On the way I bagged a deer and drained it. I didn't spill a drop on my crisp white tux shirt that I was still wearing.

As I approached the borderline, it was apparent we weren't alone out here. My family had the same idea now that they had smelled the others. They joined me standing along the border. The smell got stronger. As it did they appeared from the trees. Eight wolves. Here was Alice's first vision. The original vision that changed. Did it change again? I searched Alice's recent visions. Nothing had changed. She was trying to see the outcome of this battle. It wasn't coming through. The pack was too close for her to see the ending. She was walking blind. Which meant so were we.

BPOV

I woke with a start. I didn't feel Edward in the bed with me. I didn't dare open my eyes incase he was. But something made me open them. I blinked them open slowly and felt around for Edward. My hand went over a piece of paper with a stem and a flower on top. I opened my eyes fully and realized he really was not there. I picked up the note with the flower and sat up in the bed. I opened the stiff paper to reveal the classic handwriting that was Edwards. It was perfect and simple. Clean and not a scribble in sight. I ran my hand over the letters before I read it and sighed. I loved reading his handwriting. I finally settled on my name and started reading.

_**Bella,**_

_**I've just gone off to hunt again. I love you. I won't be far. Just in behind the house. I will see you shortly my love. I love you forever Mrs. Cullen.**_

_**Edward**_

I read the note again and got up. I wanted some fresh air so I got dressed in my Capri pants and a simple blue tee shirt. I pulled on my flip-flops that I had taken to wearing and left the house through the back. The tent was still up but everything else was cleaned up. Nobody was around so I assumed they where all hunting with Edward. I grabbed a candle lantern and headed up the path that was leading from the house. I kept going till I reached the end.

"Edward?" I called out. I didn't want to trek through the forest by myself but I wanted to find my husband. No answer came. "Edward where are you?"

I decided to leave the path and walk forwards a little bit. I heard rustling and followed the noise. Something inside me was telling me I needed to find Edward and quickly. But it was also telling me that I needed to stop where I was and wait for Edward to come find me. I pushed the last thought from my head and kept going forward. From what Edward told me the border was about a mile from the path. It was close by and I had to be careful not to run into the pack. Instead of steering left I turned slightly and went to the right. I wanted to steer far away from the border. I didn't want them to see that I was out by myself. The further I walked the more rustling I heard. I started steering left again towards the rustling and then I heard voices. They were raised and angry. I picked up my pace as best I could and came to a full stop at what I saw. A line of wolves, a line of Cullen's all crouched down preparing to fight.

"NO." I yelled out. My yell falling on def ears as the battle started. Edward and Jake where at each other's throats. Edward had him pinned again. The others didn't notice me. I didn't care. I had one agenda right now and that was to stop both of them from fighting and killing each other. I tried to run without tripping. I still had my clumsy moments even though now I was more co-coordinated, plus flip-flops weren't the best to run in. I made it across to the clearing where they were. Half were fighting in their human forms others were fighting in wolf form. I saw Sam in wolf form he was growling at Carlisle, who was in turn growling back at him.

Everyone had crossed lines. Alice was fighting with Jasper, who was trying to do two things at once. Fight off the wolf and keep Alice safe. Alice I didn't think needed protecting. She could hold her own on so many levels. I ignored them. They were fine. They didn't notice me trying to dodge in between personal fights. I wondered who started it. Jake was in his human form. He looked like he was going to change back to a wolf soon.

Jake thrashed about knocking Edward past me. I turned to look as Edward shook off what had just happened. Both of them finally realized I was there. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU. NO MORE FIGHTING. JAKE I'M EDWARDS. We got married yesterday. You're ruining my happy day again." I shouted out towards him.

Jake looked volatile. I started to step backwards. I apparently didn't move fast enough. Jake was shaking so bad that the ground was shaking with him. He was coming at me quicker than I was moving backwards. He changed and burst forward knocking me over. The only thing I remember was passing out after I let out a blood-curdling scream.

EPOV

I watched Jacob Black stepped forward in his human form. He was flanking Sam who I assumed was the black wolf and two others in their human forms. Like us they stood in a line crouching waiting for the first move.

"Hand her over bloodsucker. Bella is mine. She is my imprint."

"No never." I growled at him. "It is her choice to be with who she wants. She will not go willingly, given the way she feels."

"You keep her locked up then?" Jacob asked.

"No. She is with us as one of us. She is a Cullen."

This conversation was becoming useless. Jacob's thoughts were only of Bella and wanting Bella. It was of being with her like the first time. "One more thought like that dog and I will put you in your place again. That is my wife you are thinking about." I roared. My family got into their crouches and prepared. One false move would start it. One good move could end it. If Jacob wanted a fight he would get one from me. He finally caught on what I had said and his body came to life. He leapt into the air at me, his emotions running wild and taking over. I stopped him midway and flung him backwards against the tree twenty feet away. That is what started the fight. My family moved as the pack moved. The chaos had started. I listened for Jacob's thoughts again. They continued to be of Bella. I growled louder and my grasp was tightening around his small pitiful neck. I could snap it like a twig right now but sufficed to cut off his air supply.

"You have no right to her. You didn't win her heart. You never had it. Do you not see that? You need to leave her and her family alone. She is apart of my family now. She is MY wife. I will snap your neck in half along with your excuse of a body if you remotely go near her or find her again… I told you once that you wouldn't see the light of the sun. I keep my promises." I growled out face to face with him. His body was shaking. He was turning. Then I smelt it. Freesias. Bella. She was here. The vision that Alice saw was going to come true. Her scent caught me off guard and the dog managed to throw me back across the small open field, past where Bella stood. I stood back up only to see him burst forward towards Bella. _NO_ he will not go near her, not in the state he is in. I will break him in half. I picked myself up and went forwards to her as she yelled at both of us. I caught Alice watching as Jasper had pushed her out of the way. She gasped as her eyes went wide. My head snapped back around to where Bella was backing up. She was screaming the most horrible blood-curdling scream I had ever heard. Nothing came close to that sound. Not in my 100 plus years. The dog had changed too close to her. He had crushed her sending her to the ground in a crumpled mess. I flung myself back across the field at him. By then he had realized what he had done. I took him and flung him with everything I had. I snapped every limb that came at me. I ripped a shred from the top of his head to his back as he roared out in pain. He whimpered and I released him. He had no way to follow. I went to Bella as the fighting stopped. Alice rushed to Bella's side as I knelt down beside her. She couldn't see the outcome.

"I can't see Edward. I can't."

"Carlisle." I called out in a panic. She had to be okay. She had to live. I would not live without her. I will find a way to be with her always.

"Here son. Step aside." He said out of habit.

I didn't budge, so Alice moved. He checked her vitals and he couldn't get a pulse at first but knew she was still alive. I knew she had one I could hear her heart faintly beating. I growled again as Jacob came closer with help. He didn't stop. He was a sucker for punishment. I left Bella with Carlisle and Alice and flung him back across the small ground he covered to us. I disregarded the other pack members entirely. Jacob's arms where healing rather quickly in his human form. I re broke them and growled at him again. Bella was broken because of him. He deserved the same. I reached for his neck I was ready to snap him in half when I heard her voice.

"Edward." She gasped out.

I released his neck as he gasped for air again. I broke his legs again and left him to slump to the ground. I turned and headed for Bella.

"Edward." She gasped again. She was barely breathing. If I could cry I would be. This shouldn't have happened to her. Not my Bella. Not today of all days. She was happy. We were married, in love and supposed to be on our honeymoon.

"Bella love I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

"Edward. We have to move her. She needs to be kept warm. I need to splint her arms, her legs. Her back is broken as well. It will be hard to move her without damaging her more." Carlisle said to me. "There is only one other option to make her fully heal properly without the splints."

"To give her immortal life. To give her our forever." I said starring at her. I knew that was the only way she was going to live.

I could see out of the corner of my eyes the pack was quiet. They had heard Bella's condition. Jacob Black stood the furthest away leaning on a pack member for support. He watched, as Bella lay lifeless on the ground. "This is your fault dog." I growled out. "You don't deserve to be in this life. You deserve nothing."

"The only way Bella will live to see another day is if we give her immortality." Carlisle explained to Sam. "Please give us the right to save her. She is a Cullen now."

"You can not create another cold one." Sam stated disregarding everything he had just heard.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Until a voice was heard from the back of the pack. "Stop Sam." It was Jacob's voice. "I've sat back long enough. I know you were the first but it is my right now to say what happens." I watched him inch closer. "I am a descendant from Ephraim Black. The pack is mine. I have the only right to say they cannot create another. This was also my fault and I am going to fix it."

The pack members didn't know where to look. Sam or Jacob. When they realized that Jacob was right they stood and backed away. Sam remained and stood beside Jacob. The decision made.

"Is the only way to save her to change her?" He asked.

"I believe so." I heard Carlisle say. "She has multiple injuries and they will never heal properly."

I watched him look her over. He cringed as she lay lifeless all but a simple faint heartbeat. I watched as his eyes came to rest on her hands. His eyes found the ring I had placed on her finger only hours before.

"Edward." Bella gasped her air short. "Where are you? I can't see you."

"Right here love." I kneeled over her and peered into her eyes as she returned in a blank stare. I ran my hands over her face and wiped the single tears that had formed on her eyes.

Jacob sat and contemplated. I could see it from where I was. I could sense it. I could hear it. "Do it," Jacob said quickly. "I'm giving you permission as the new pack leader to give her life again. I did this. I hurt her and I will forever be sorry. I would rather die than see her hurt and not recover. If this is the only way. Then do it."

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

For once Jacob Black's mind was quiet. He only had thoughts of saving Bella. He had remorse written all over his face and in his thoughts. He didn't want to see Bella suffer.

"Bella love I'm going to move you. Please don't worry. I'll save you. Everything will be alright."

"Edward. You have to do it here. Then move her." Carlisle said to me. "It is the best way." Carlisle's voice was grim but trying to be calm and helpful at the same time.

I leaned over to her head and quietly told her it was me. "Bella love I'm going to change you so you can be moved. I'll never leave your side I promise." And I wouldn't leave it again ever.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok so big chapter. Battle and all the fighting. It was a lot longer and some of it was unnecessary so I got rid of it. I did a lot of editing out on it. Some things I changed around. Others I made a little bit longer. I hope you like it. Next chapter is JPOV of the Battle and his decision to give Bella what she wants. Immortality. As always please read and review.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	28. Chapter 27

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**I know I didn't update yesterday. Life kind of got away from me. Plus I was writing. So this chapter is in Jacob's POV of the Battle and what he thinks. Last time he had chosen Lisa. What will his thinking be now? Read on to see!**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 27

Jacob POV

Quil and Embry finally joined me; the other pack members were coming apparently. There was movement with cold ones. All of them were out. As each pack member arrived Quil and Embry changed to human form to ask me what was going on?

"It's nothing that I can't handle. I'll tell you later."

We as a pack were having a meeting. I was about to change back to my wolf form as was Quil and Embry when I smelt them. A lot of them and Bella wasn't with them. I stood as the others started to smell them. We headed to the forest edge and onto the border clearing in a row of human and wolves. I didn't have time now to change back. Quil and Embry would stay human like I did. Sam led the line out and when we stopped we were opposite a line of Cold ones. The bloodsucker across from where I stood. I glanced to the right and then to the left. It was going to happen here no matter what the issue was.

The decision I had just made went right out the window. I still wanted Bella. I wanted to keep her safe from these monsters. They would just hurt her over and over again. I dreamed now of holding her close when I heard growls come from the bloodsucker.

"Hand her over bloodsucker. Bella is mine. She is my imprint." I will love her no matter if she returns it or not. I just want to hold her close right now.

"No never. It is her choice to be with whom she wants. She will not go willingly, given the way she feels." He growled out at me.

"You keep her locked up then?" I asked. He better not. Bella is a free spirit and her heart should be mine. She should love me, not him.

"No. She is with us as one of us. She is a Cullen." _What is he talking about?_ She'd have to marry him first. _Where is Bella?_ I would pull her away to keep her safe from this. I need to hear her laugh and see her face. I want to kiss her to tell her I'm the one she should be with. I would tell her I never stopped loving her.

"One more thought like that dog and I will put you in your place again. That is my wife you are thinking about." He said in a growl to me. Wife. Wife… That meant…. The party, Bella's hair done up all pretty, Charlie in a tux and the bloodsucker was in a tux shirt. My mind was racing. _NO _this couldn't have slipped under my nose. She couldn't have married him. She was mine. My imprint. I didn't have to think about it anymore. I just leapt at him. I didn't care if we were at the border. I didn't care who he was. I didn't care. Bella was the one who I cared about. If I had to take her by force then I would. It was mid air that the bloodsucker caught me mid thought again. He smashed me against the tree, much like that night a month ago. I watched the pack move against the other ones. All chaos broke loose. Why did Bella have to marry him? He can never hold her close like I could. He can't go out in the sun like I can. _What would she want in him?_ I never understood. She could have so much more in me. I felt his hands tighten around my neck cutting my air supply off. He growled as I continued to think of Bella in a manner that he couldn't comprehend. I smiled slightly as I knew he was reading the thoughts I was thinking. This is ending today. I will fight back. I will not be as complacent as I was last time. He may have caught me off guard at first but I was very aware now.

"You have no right to her. You didn't win her heart. You never had it. Do you not see that? You need to leave her and her family alone. She is apart of my family now. She is MY wife. I will snap your neck in half along with your excuse of a body if you remotely go near her or find her again… I told you once that you wouldn't see the light of the sun. I keep my promises." He growled again as his grip got tighter. I wouldn't loose my chance this time. I was going to fight back. I would fight for Bella. I would fight to free her of the hold he had on her. Out of the corner of my eye she appeared in the clearing. I would show her. I flung the bloodsucker back as he released my neck. I must have caught him off guard because he was not expecting it. He landed well past Bella on his own turf. I watched him stand and then I heard Bella yell.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU. NO MORE FIGHTING. JAKE I'M EDWARDS. We got married yesterday. You're ruining my happy day again."

_She did marry him._ _NO_ this couldn't have happened. She couldn't have. She was my imprint. I needed to hold her. She would calm me down. I started to walk to her, my emotions running wild. I needed her to calm me down. I wasn't going to change. I couldn't so close. I ran to her, not realizing I was already mid change. I heard her scream as I skidded to a halt as a wolf. I felt her drop and jumped back. I looked at her crumpled form in front of me. I backed up a little bit more and hung my head in shame. I couldn't have hurt her. I would never hurt her. I was flying through the air across the clearing again. I felt my legs snap and then my arms. I didn't care. It finally sunk in that I had hurt her. I had hurt the one that I wanted to save. I had sworn never to hurt her. I broke that word. I felt everything the bloodsucker did to me. I didn't care. I hurt the one I love. I needed to know if Bella would be okay. I needed to know she didn't die. I would kill myself right here, right now before he could if she had died. He released me letting me slump to the ground. I slowly changed back to a human as my legs were starting to heal. Much faster than I expected. The last time they didn't heal quite so fast. But they weren't clean breaks. I started coming closer. I needed to know.

I heard a growl come from where Bella lay when Embry helped me stand to see. He need not have bothered as I was flung backwards again by the stone like bloodsucker. He was going to keep his word. I hurt Bella. I deserved what ever I was dealt. I felt my healing arms break again. I didn't want to fight. I wanted to die. She was not moving. I wanted to curl up and die because I had hurt her. I knew what I had done I just wanted to say goodbye and then he could kill me. _I'm so sorry Bella._

"Edward." She gasped out softly pain apparent in her voice.

The bloodsucker released me and went to her. I slumped back to the ground and stayed. She was alive. I didn't kill her. She sounded badly hurt but she was alive. I still wanted to die. She had to know I didn't mean it. She had to know I wanted to die because I hurt her. I watched from where I was. I watched him interact with her and a faint conversation ensued.

"Edward. We have to move her. She needs to be kept warm. I need to splint her arms, her legs. Her back is broken as well. It will be hard to move her without damaging her more. There is only one other option to make her fully heal properly." The old one was talking. He was a doctor, so my father had told me long ago.

I stood up and inched my way closer. The pack stood very still as the conversation continued. Quil came to help me and I leaned on him for support. I heard the bloodsucker say, _"to give her immortal life."_ I tuned out the rest. Bella wouldn't heal from this. I caused this. If I had focused more then she would be fine. She wouldn't have been hurt. I'm sorry. I am so sorry Bella. I heard the bloodsucker growl something out at me and then the old one spoke again. My mind was racing about what to do. She needed to be okay. I wanted her to be okay. My mind continued to race. Sam had to give them the right to change her. She needed to live. He had to. I may not have heard everything the old one said but he was asking permission to change her. To give her life. It was my great grandfather that ran the pack before us. I knew the pack was mine. I didn't want the honor. I gave it to Sam the first one who changed, but if he was going to disregard Bella's life like that I was going to step in. If this gave her life then it had to be done. I would still love her no matter what. This would be my last time with her. She is my past. Lisa is my future. No more being selfish. It stops now. I would give Bella what she needs, what she wants.

"Stop Sam." I said from behind the pack. "I've sat back long enough. I know you were the first but it is my right now to say what happens." I moved forward slightly more. "I am a descendant from Ephraim Black. The pack is mine. I have the only right to say they cannot create another. This was also my fault and I am going to fix it." I paused to watch the members of the pack look between Sam and myself. They had no idea that I had let Sam keep the pack because I didn't want the responsibility. I watched as each stood and backed away from Sam and came to stand with me. Even Sam didn't put up a fight. He knew I was the rightful owner and leader of the pack. I was the Alpha. "Is the only way to save her to change her?" I didn't really want the answer. I knew what it was already. There was no other way. I looked at Bella. She was so peaceful. Her beauty shone through the way she felt. I cringed when I saw she struggled to lift her arms. My eyes settled on her hand. There was her wedding band. She was married. I had to let her go. I realize now that she would never be happy with me. Not when she loved another.

"Edward." Bella gasped her air short. "Where are you? I can't see you." Her voice was the only one that rang out in the quiet clearing. It was faint but so loud. I watched as he ran his fingers over her eyes and looked at her like I did when I married Lisa. They did love each other. I could see that now. I didn't want to see it. I pushed it away so many times before. I would do it again. I would do this for her. This would be my way of saving her.

"Do it," I said quickly before I changed my mind. "I'm giving you permission as the new pack leader to give her life again. I did this. I hurt her and I will forever be sorry. I would rather die than see her hurt and not recover. If this is the only way. Then do it."

"Thank you." The old one said and nodded in appreciation.

I remained quiet as I starred only at Bella. The remaining cold ones were standing behind the bloodsucker and the old one. It was like I was invading in their private moment. I watched him lean over to talk to her as I walked away. _Be happy Bella_. I will always love you, my first true love.

* * *

**A/N**

**So Jacob released Bella and is staying with Lisa. I am proud of him. He stepped up and did the right thing. Mind you it was his fault she was that way but he finally stepped up and let her have what she wanted to save her. I hope you liked it. I re-wrote this chapter quite a few times. I didn't like it at first. It was flowing all wrong for what I wanted. Now it is okay. I am still not happy with some parts but it will do. There will be one more Jacob chapter but later before the ending of this story. Next chapter is EPOV.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	29. Chapter 28

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok so the last chapter was Jacob and giving Bella her wish. I hope you liked it. This is EPOV of after that. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. It is much appreciated. I never thought my original story would go over very well. It did and the sequel has done very well. I wasn't expecting it at all. So I have to thank you all for making it what it is. I like writing. I hope I will be able to continue.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 28

EPOV

I waited for a reaction from Bella. I kept my head still and leaned in again to tell her what I was going to do. "Bella, love I have to change you. It's the only way." Her eyes were soft, she was trying to nod but couldn't. She had heard me. I held one of her hands and gave it squeeze knowing full well that she couldn't feel it yet. "I love you forever Bella." I told her before I moved in to bite her neck. I sunk my teeth in and released the venom. I pulled back quickly before I got out of hand in one spot. I moved to the other side of her and bit her shoulder and then her wrists and finally her ankles. I was trying to put as much venom into her as possible so it would move as quickly as it could through her system. I didn't want her to suffer. I didn't want to hear the screams that came with the venom entering her. She didn't cry out like she had in the past when she felt the burning. This time was different. I finally noticed the pack had left with a healing and very remorseful Jacob at its tail. He didn't want to stay which was fine by me. Yes I am happy he got over his love for Bella and decided to step up and give her life. No treaty was worth a death of a loved one. I would have done it anyway if it were going to save her. I was not going to loose Bella. Not after it took so long to get where we were.

Bella still wasn't writhing in pain like all humans tend to do when they are changed. Could it be because she was so broken she couldn't feel her arms and legs or even her torso? I waited for Carlisle to give me a sign. It was a while later when he finally did. He gave me the go ahead to move her. I took her swiftly in my arms in one movement and started to run her back to the house. She felt like a wet noodle. Like the noodles I had made her so many times in the past few months. She was so limp and didn't respond. I could still hear her heart beat. That had to be a good sign. I took off towards the path to the house. I made it there before the others even with carrying Bella. I was in the house and laying her down in our bed as Carlisle came in with some morphine. He injected her sides and hoped that would dull the pain before the venom had time to spread.

"Edward she will be okay. You did the right thing. By biting her in multiple spots it will move in her system faster. The faster it is in, the faster she will heal. Her heartbeat was faint while we were in the clearing but as soon as she saw you it picked up. Three days it will take. Are you sure you want to stay here? We can watch over her"

"I'm not leaving. I am not breaking my promise."

"Okay." I heard him sigh. "Call me if anything changes."

I watched Carlisle head out of the room. Alice came in next and stood beside me just starring at Bella. 'I had a vision' she told me through her thoughts. I didn't say anything. _'She turns out great.'_ She took my hand and touched the ring on my finger. _'You won't have to tell her again. She'll remember.'_ She let go of my hand and left the room. Bella started to stir but her eyes were still closed. She let out a gasp of pain and then a small moan and then settled back down into her slumber. Her body didn't thrash around like Rosalie had. It was more like Esme. When Esme had jumped every bone she had was broken, much like Bella was now. I waited lying beside her watching her breath. She didn't make another sound so I listened to her quickened heartbeat. I knew I shouldn't have left her. I should have waited till one of them came back. I honestly thought she would crash for the whole night. _How could I have been so stupid to let it happen?_ I swore to her that it wouldn't come true. I grumbled to myself it was going to be a long three days if I was going to be like this. I rose from the bed and leaned against the wall. _How could I have let it happen?_ _Was I so involved in the day that I let it slide that the vision could have come true at anytime?_ I slammed my fist into the wall breaking the drywall. _Oh Bella I'm so sorry I let it come true_. I promised you would be okay. I promised Charlie you would be okay with me.

"Argh." I grumbled out loud. That's it I'm only allowing Carlisle in here from now on till Bella wakes from her change.

I could hear what everyone in the house was thinking. They talked about the battle, the wedding and if the pack would leave us alone now. It had felt like it had been only hours when it had been just minutes. I stood against the wall again. Out of habit I breathed. I didn't want to stop that. I wanted to smell Bella's scent always. I loved the freesias and strawberry scent that she emitted. That is what drew me to her. I never wanted to forget. I starred at her and watched from where I had been standing for the last little while. I remained there as I traced my eyes over her body. Every curve, every twitch of her arms hair. Her manicured nails thanks to Alice. Her delicate feet. I remembered her falling down a lot until she got older. She had told me she barely had a clumsy moment anymore. I didn't mind if she did. It gave me a reason to scoop her up and save her from herself. I remembered the first night I stayed in her room without her knowing. I remembered the first night I stayed and she knew. The way she leapt into my lap with such ease. The way she accepted us without convictions. The first time she watched us play baseball. The look when Alice took her to run her back to Phoenix. Then I remembered sucking the venom out from James then more recently Victoria. The thought of almost loosing her fresh in my memory.

Then my mind ran over every small detail of the prom. The shoes, the dress, the way Bella had picked up her leg and quoted her shoes where _'death traps'_. I had thought of taking her then and changing her but I wouldn't. I wouldn't take her life away. I was stubborn and wouldn't see reason. Her birthday party, which turned out to be a disaster. The party that turned out to be one of my reasons for leaving. When I stopped on that last thought I realized that I was not alone with Bella and my thoughts. Carlisle had come to check on Bella again.

"No change Carlisle." I said quietly.

"She'll be fine Edward."

I didn't reply. I just watched her. I didn't know what day it was anymore. I didn't care. I just wanted Bella to open her eyes and be okay. I promised I'd never leave again. I will promise it everyday for forever. I stayed standing in the same position. I hadn't moved and inch. I watched Bella and then the clouds. Memories of her playing in my head over and over.

I had seen darkness envelope the room twice over when I finally snapped out of my thoughts and memories. Bella's heartbeat was faint again. It was slowing to a stop. Then it stopped altogether. She hadn't screamed in pain. She hadn't cried out in tears. She was calm. I could hear her bones mending at a faster rate than the dog that caused them to break. I watched her toes twitch, her fingers move slightly and her eyes flutter open. It was over. Her change complete.

I went straight to her side so she could see it was just me that was here. Carlisle stood at the door watching, waiting for Bella to react. I could hear the others in the hallway. Alice was struggling with Jasper to let her in but he wouldn't. Not yet. I didn't want any of them here that close to her. I wanted just Carlisle. Carlisle sensed it and told everyone to wait downstairs. I silently thanked him by giving him a nod of my head. Bella's eyes had closed again and when she finally came fully awake she shot up like a rocket jumping into my arms for protection.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" I finally spoke my first words in days.

"I think so. I feel different. Stronger. I can see farther, hear leaves falling outside with out watching them. You don't feel cold anymore." She told me so fast even I had trouble catching it all.

I smiled at her. She was still Bella. She was perfect. She was fit and her bones mended. He heartbeat may not beat right now or ever again but seeing her alive was the most beautiful thing to me right now. I beamed at her like I had when she walked down the isle only a few short days ago. It felt like forever but she was back in my arms again.

Carlisle looked her over once she stepped down on her own feet. She was back to normal only she had no heartbeat. Her eyes were red but that would change in time. Now she needed to hunt.

"Carlisle she should be safe within a few miles of the house."

"Yes don't go too far."

I took her with me and she followed with wide eyes. She was like a small child wanting to look and stop to touch everything again. She was exploring. I had to laugh. She was just so darn cute like that. "If you keep doing that we may not get to hunt." I told her trying to contain my laughter.

"What? I'm curious."

"I know. We will stop on the way back okay. Now I need to teach you to hunt."

I brought her to the edge of the river that was well beyond the pathway and far away from the border. The treaty was still in tact. We would update it as soon as Bella had a good handle on everything as a newborn.

She did well hunting for her first time. A little messy but it comes with practice. She was proud of herself and that is what counted. She wasn't acting like a newborn should. She was acting like she had been a vampire for twenty years or more but blind in the visual department. I watched her hunt, touch leaves, grass and dirt as something she'd never seen before. It must have been an hour we spent like that. I showed her things she normally would have passed up as a human.

"Edward do you think we will be able to see my father?"

"Soon Bella. You're doing so well. It is only your first day as a newborn."

"I know but I want to do so much. I've been missing out for so long."

"We will do a little each day okay. We don't want to overload your senses."

"Okay. When do I get to see the others?"

"When we get back."

"I don't want to go back yet. I like being alone out here with you."

"I wondered when you didn't rush back."

"I like quiet time with you. I like being alone with my husband."

"You remember?"

"Everything. The older memories of our past I remember but you will have to tell me some of the details again."

"That will be later. What would you like to do while we are alone Mrs. Cullen?"

"Well now that you ask." She came up to me and stopped about five feet from me. She wiggled her hips, batted her eyelashes and pointed her finger at me to come to her. I of course did as I was asked. I stopped just in front of her and she looked around and pushed me back till I landed with a thud on the ground. She stood above me and kneeled down over me. She cupped my face gently and looked at me. "Thank you for saving me Edward. I love you with all my heart. It was yours forever. That will never change. I do want to know if you were okay changing me?"

"I was. I had no hesitation. I just wanted you to be okay."

"No more fighting?"

"No more fighting."

"Good. Come here then." She kissed me and didn't bother getting up from the ground. That was fine with me. We could stay here for eternity and not move as long as we were together.

* * *

**A/N**

**So that was Edwards POV of the change. It's very wordy not much dialogue for speaking. I hope you liked it. I had to take some of it out as it was repeated in later paragraphs. Let me know what you think. Next chapter is BPOV of the change. Can you think of what may be going through her mind? Any guesses leave them with your review!**

**As always please read and review. Hopefully I will get 2 chapters up today for your reading pleasure. I finished writing the story this morning this morning at about midnight. I should have been sleeping but I was so full of ideas. I had one ending in mind and then I totally switched it. It is a holiday here in Canada and I am at work typing. I get next Monday off though. Memorial day is coming.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	30. Chapter 29

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Ok so the last chapter was EPOV of the change. This is Bella's chapter to tell us what she is going through. There are only a few more chapters left. I am getting sad. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I am thinking about doing some one shots from with in my two stories before I write the prequel. I haven't started it yet. It is not going to be a long story, as we all know how it turns out but reading the last chapters here.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 29

BPOV

I didn't think I was dead I couldn't be. I felt like I was. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. _Why won't my eyes open?_ I needed to stop them from fighting. _Come on eyes open_. Open so I can see if they stopped. I saw Edward come past me but Jacob was coming at me. I was backing up so quickly and as I was Jacob had changed. I remember screaming and falling to the ground. After that I don't remember. It must be after. _I wonder if the others knew I was here?_ Wait there is a voice.

"I can't see Edward. I can't." That was Alice's voice. She sounded like she was in a panic. _Was it over me?_ Come on body wake up I needed to show them I was okay.

"Carlisle." I heard Edward call out. _I'm here Edward._ I just can't open my eyes. _Edward please don't leave me. I'm still here._

"Here son step aside." Carlisle's voice rang out beside me. Carlisle I'm alive don't let Edward leave please. I couldn't feel if he was checking me over like he always did. I heard someone rise and move. I wanted to know what was going on. I heard bones cracking. _No it can't be. Can it?_ It sounds like there is no one here.

"Edward." I gasped forcing my voice out. Once my voice broke through I opened my eyes. I tried to move my hands and arms, my toes and legs. Nothing was working. What was wrong with me? "Edward."

"Bella, love, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

"Edward. We have to move her. She needs to be kept warm. I need to splint her arms, her legs. Her back is broken as well. It will be hard to move her without damaging her more." There was my answer why I couldn't move. "There is only one other option to make her fully heal properly." _Am I that far gone that it has come to that? What happened to me?_

"To give her immortal life. To give her our forever." Edward was starring at me with his dark features and worry. I listened to hear if the pack was still there. I could see them out of the corner of my eye. Edward was quiet. He was brooding, thinking about what had happened no doubt. Then I heard him speak with hate and contempt. "This is your fault dog. You don't deserve to be in this life. You deserve nothing." I knew he was growling before I heard it. I must bad if he was acting like this. I couldn't feel my legs or arms. Jake must have broken them when he changed.

"The only way Bella will live to see another day is if we give her immortality." I heard Carlisle speak with authority. _I wouldn't make it?_ _I was that far off._ I could feel my breathing was weak. I could hear it. I wondered whom Carlisle was asking. Sam or Jacob? "Please give us the right to save her. She is a Cullen now."

"You can not create another cold one." I heard Sam say. I tried to find where his voice was coming from but I couldn't move my head. I must have looked like I was frantic because Edward glanced at me and with his eyes tried to calm me down. It wasn't working. I was starting to hyperventilate I would loose the breath I was already short of if I didn't calm down. Then I heard the voice I thought would have died a while ago.

"Stop Sam. I've sat back long enough. I know you were the first but it is my right now to say what happens. I am a descendant from Ephraim Black. The pack is mine. I have the only right to say they cannot create another. This was also my fault and I am going to fix it." I was in shock. I never knew that Jacob was the rightful leader of the pack. He never told me. I didn't know what to say. He was giving me life. The life I wanted with Edward. The life I shunned him for. _Could he have let me go so easily?_ Something must have really broken him. Edward didn't kill him so I would have to ask him later. I stayed quiet for a moment longer ignoring the question Jake had just asked before I realized I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't see Edward. I couldn't believe I was being given my immortal life.

"Edward. Where are you? I can't see you." I asked a little on the frantic side. I didn't want to over exert my voice. I felt like a small child trapped in box unable to exit.

"Right here love." I saw a blurry Edward in my vision. Then everything was clear. He had wiped the tears away with his cold fingers. I tried to smile. I couldn't feel if I was. I starred back trying to see if I would smile but I had no idea. Then I heard Jacob again.

"Do it. I'm giving you permission as the new pack leader to give her life again. I did this. I hurt her and I will forever be sorry. I would rather die than see her hurt and not recover. If this is the only way. Then do it."

I heard Carlisle say "Thank you" and graciously stand to say he approved of the answer. Then I saw Edward lean his head to mine and talk in my ear.

"Bella love I'm going to move you. Please don't worry. I'll save you. Everything will be alright."

"Edward. You have to do it here. Then move her. It is the best way." I heard Carlisle tell him. I was in the middle of a field. Edward wanted to change me by himself. _Was I really that far off that I couldn't be moved?_ This couldn't be happening to me.

"Bella love I'm going to change you so you can be moved. I'll never leave your side I promise." I waited to see the reaction in Edwards face. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. Say yes, no, not here. I was confused. We never talked about the change and what would have happened or could happen. That was something we were going to talk about when we came back from the honeymoon. My eyes must have given me away because Edward leaned in again. "Bella, love I have to change you. It's the only way." _Okay Edward do it._ I guess I'm ready. It would be better if I didn't know. "I love you forever Bella." I tried to smile again as he moved to my neck. I felt the bite on my neck, but as the venom entered I didn't burn like it had in previous times. I wondered if he had done it at all if it wasn't for the bite I felt. I watched him move to my other shoulder then to my wrists and finally disappeared to my ankles. When he was complete I looked for Carlisle and found my eyes closing. I didn't want to sleep. My mind was racing. I wanted to jump up and curl up in Edward's arms and on the other hand I wanted to scream and yell that I was broken. I felt movement in my head. I heard the crinkle of my clothes and the air going by my ears. I was being lifted. I was in somebody's arms. I smelt Edward's scent and relaxed. It was him that picked me up. I must be moving. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see the world till I was new. I was going to open my eyes only when I was ready to. I didn't know if I would sleep. I wanted to hear what I was doing. I wanted to listen to my condition. Then I remembered what Edward said a long time ago. "Human memories tend to fade." I started remembering what I could from the beginning.

My childhood was not easy. Renee had taken me away from when I was little. I remember coming to Forks every summer for a few weeks to spend with Charlie. Playing with a much younger Jacob and his older twin sisters. Making mud pies on his front lawn. Billy wasn't in a wheelchair then. After that we started spending summers in California. I remembered Renee taking me to ballet classes in the studio down the street. I remembered I wasn't very good and was always put in the back hidden from view. Which was fine with me. I knew the studio was gone but I will always remember that Edward saved me there too.

I remembered heading to high school and seeing the girls with their boyfriends. Wishing I was just as popular to have one too. I never did I was always the pale non-social one. High school in Phoenix didn't agree with me. Then Renee found Phil. They fell in love and got married and I decided to move to Forks to be with Charlie for a while. I remembered the first day of High school here. Seeing the Cullen's for the first time. Meeting Edward. Him full of hate for me that first day. When he came back from 'personal reasons' we were almost constantly with each other.

I recalled the admission in the car from me that I knew what he was, and that it didn't matter. I wasn't afraid. I had lied. I was afraid at first but I held onto my fear and swept it under the rug. The meadow for the first time was my favorite day in high school. I got to see Edward as Edward. No facades, no putting up a human front for other people. He was himself with me. He had dazzled me beyond any other. I had fallen in love with the lion and he had fallen in love with the lamb. I remembered the game. The dreadful game, then the hunt for me. I remembered James biting me in the studio and screaming out in pain from the bite and the venom. It had burned so much. I gasped remembering the pain. I pushed that though aside. That was one memory I wished to forget.

I recalled the summer months after the prom. He had taken me to the prom with out my knowledge of where we were going. I had asked him then why he didn't let the venom spread and he told me he wouldn't be the one to take my life away.

I moved from memory to memory remembering the summer before my disastrous 18th birthday party. I remembered vividly the day Edward left a mess and me crumpled in the woods. He was gone for seven years. Seven long years.

I knew the memories that were coming where going to be ones that I wanted to forget. But I went over them anyhow. I dated Jacob. Victoria chased me even though I wasn't with Edward any longer. I remembered jumping from the cliff wanting Edward to save me from myself. Save me from this life he left me in. It was Jacob that saved me and one thing led to another and we slept with each other. I had had a crazy moment. Remembering it now I had thought Jacob was Edward. I had slept with Jacob thinking that he was Edward. It was a mistake and I had wished it had never happened. After that Victoria had bit him and hurt Jacob beyond what I could tolerate. So I left. I left Forks to keep my loved ones safe. I went away to school leaving behind the Cullen's and the Black's

I fell into an anti-social behavior at college and when I went to teach in Canada I was even more so. Even the students there noticed I was anti-social. They tried to cheer me up by keeping me entertained. They had tried to find out more about me but I kept my life pretty tightly under wraps. Nobody knew where I was from. Where I was born. Whom I dated and least of all who I wanted desperately to be with.

Edward.

He was always the one I wanted. From the first day I knew I loved him. He would be the only one. My dream come true. I loved his bronze hair, his golden eyes when they liquefy just by looking at me. His crooked grin, the way he gazed at me to dazzle me. I loved him from head to toe. I loved him forever. I didn't want to love another. All I wanted was him. I wanted to be with him so I had slipped into a phase of my life that no one could break me out of. That was when Charlie called and asked me to come home.

Home.

Home was where Edward was. Well if he had returned. I got my wish. He had found me and we had fought over why he left. I admitted I still loved him. He admitted that he lied and still wanted me. Victoria had returned to pull us apart again. She died like James but not before biting me.

All my memories were fresh, remembered. No need to go over them again until necessary. The one memory I wanted to remember over and over was only a few days ago.

Our Wedding.

My day. His day. Our day. In front of family and friends we married into our forever. Just thinking about it made me want to get up and move. I tried to move my toes and feet. I could feel them now. I could feel my hands, arms and face. My eyes fluttered open. There starring into my eyes was my forever. I closed them again and re-opened them. I shot up without having to lift myself up. I listened. I could hear the leaves dropping out side. Something I usually only knew when I watched it happen. I heard voices outside the room. Everyone was waiting to see me. Was I a vampire now? I had no way to tell. I looked around first and what I saw scared me half to death. Everything was crystal clear and as if I'd never seen them before. I leapt off the bed into Edward's waiting surprised arms.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asked looking at me concerned.

"I think so. I feel different. Stronger. I can see farther, hear leaves falling outside with out watching them. You don't feel cold anymore." I stated doing a mental inventory of things I just noticed. He smiled at me. His crooked smile I loved. He was beaming at me as if I had done something special. I didn't think I had. It was just I. I just starred back at him. I smiled at him. I didn't hear my heart beat. Not a thing. My heart usually pounded out of my chest when I starred at Edward. It was then I knew I was a vampire. I was in my forever.

* * *

**A/N**

**So Bella is a vampire now! Yeah Bella. How did you like my version? I know the last two chapters are very wordy but I like them the way they are. I hope you do too.**

**As always please read and review. This chapter was one of the larger ones for me. I thought EPOV would be longer but it turned out with just enough to make an impact. I was going to combine this chapter with the next but I didn't want it too long. Next chapter is still BPOV.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	31. Chapter 30

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Bella is a newborn vampire now. Will she react the same way? Read on to find out. As I said yesterday I have finished writing the last chapter. It is a short chapter. I am not dragging it out. After this chapter is done there is 2 more and an A/N. Thank you for everyone that has read this story. Thank you again to Iamshareel for directing me to the site in the first place. I am still waiting for you to update your story (hint hint) and to those of you that have reviewed every chapter thank you again. I am glad that you like it enough to keep coming back for more. I hope you will re-read it again once it is completed from start to finish.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 30

BPOV

I let Carlisle check me over. He made sure my bones were together and nothing was out of place. I stood up from Edward's arms and did my turn for him. In the mirror I caught my reflection. I had red eyes not the golden color that Edward had. My hair looked better now than it did before. My skin was still as pale as I was before but if it all possible a little bit paler. As I looked myself over Carlisle was talking with Edward about the change and what he had seen while he watched over me.

"Carlisle she should be safe within a few miles of the house?"

"Yes don't go too far."

Edward pulled me from the mirror and we leapt from his window to the ground. I wanted to do it on my own so he just held my hand and we leapt. Everything was amplified. Every noise, every color was in high definition. I wanted to touch everything. I did touch everything. The leaves felt different. Rough yet soft at the same time. I felt the branch and pulled my hand back immediately to look at my hand. Everything was so different, yet looked the same. Then I heard Edward's laugh. I stopped and listened to it. It was different too. I loved it. I looked at him and he smiled back at me.

"If you keep doing that we may not get to hunt."

"What? I'm curious." I was curious I wanted to touch everything. I must have looked like 5 years old to him.

"I know. We will stop on the way back okay. Now I need to teach you to hunt."

He took me to the river and taught me how to jump over it in one leap. Once on the other side he asked me to listen for prey. Listen and smell he said. I did but I couldn't distinguish between the new smells of the forest I had never noticed before. Everything had a scent. So we started from the beginning. He told me that the earthy smells are the leaves, dirt and brush. Because animals had hearts too he told me to listen first for a heart beat. When I finally found one he showed me how to surprise it and drink from it. Watching him do it so cleanly and I so messy made me want to be just as clean as he was. He said it would come with time. I touched the fur and the dirt in the fur of the deer so I would remember. I touched the dirt on the ground, the brush and bracken. I ran my hands over the blades of grass as I sat on the ground taking in the sights and smells of the forest. Everything was beautiful. The birds and other forest animals shied away from us but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself. We were slowly making our way back to the river when I saw the fish. It reminded me of Charlie. He didn't know we hadn't left for our honeymoon.

"Edward do you think we will be able to see my father?"

"Soon Bella. You're doing so well. It is only your first day as a newborn."

"I know but I want to do so much. I've been missing out for so long."

"We will do a little each day okay. We don't want to overload your senses."

"Okay. When do I get to see the others?" I wanted to see Alice too. She had foretold that I would be a vampire years ago. She had seen it in a vision.

"When we get back."

"I don't want to go back yet. I like being alone out here with you." On the other hand I liked being out here with Edward. We were alone. Nobody to interrupt us.

"I wondered when you didn't rush back."

"I like quiet time with you. I like being alone with my husband." I loved the sound of that. Just hearing that come out of me was so different and so very right.

"You remember?"

"Everything. The older memories of our past I remember but you will have to tell me some of the details again."

"That will be later. What would you like to do while we are alone Mrs. Cullen?"

"Well now that you ask." I walked up to him till I was approximately five feet away. I had never really flirted that much because Edward had dazzled me so easily. I was going to bring out the 'bold Bella'. He loved the 'bold Bella'. I sashayed around wiggling my hips and batting my eyes like the girls in the movies I had seen. I pointed my finger at him and did my best 'come hither' point and waited. I didn't have to wait long because his mood must have caught up to where I was. He was in front of me in an instant. I pushed him backwards with ease and he landed with a thud. I heard it loud and clear this time. I stood over him and kneeled down. I cupped his face and starred into his eyes. I wanted to dazzle him for a change. "Thank you for saving me Edward. I love you with all my heart. It was yours forever. That will never change. I do want to know if you were okay changing me?"

"I was. I had no hesitation. I just wanted you to be okay."

"No more fighting?"

"No more fighting."

"Good. Come here then." I kissed him like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. I didn't bother getting up off the ground. I was already a mess and he didn't care either. We had an eternity of being clean and playing in the house.

My senses were heightened so much so that I didn't know what to do first. Being a vampire and seeing your all to willing husband sitting in front of you waiting for you to react was enough for a human to go haywire. I continued kissing Edward till we both couldn't keep our hands off each other.

"This can't wait." I said to him between kisses.

"Mmmm" was all he said. I took it as a yes.

We stayed where we were and hoped that none of the others decided to come and find us.

Arriving back at the house we entered from the back. I was a little messy so I stopped upstairs to change first and then promptly headed to the living room. All of them were waiting with bated breath. I was greeted with smiles all around. Even Rosalie. I smiled back at them. I may have red eyes but they all noticed I didn't have the actions of a normal newborn. Jasper was blocking Alice till he could get a handle on my mood. He couldn't understand how I could be so calm. I heard him grumble and release Alice through his barricade. Alice came and gave me a hug. I was overly strong so she winced when I held on a little too tight. I let her go immediately and she giggled.

"It's okay Bella. Your stronger than all of us right now."

"Sorry."

"Bella your acting like a 20 year old vampire not a day old one." Jasper said shaking his head. I looked at him for the first time. He had scares all over his body. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Really? I'm just calm. I like being in this life. I guess it suits me."

"It does." Edward said from behind me. He was having a silent conversation with Carlisle. I didn't know if he was replying to me or to Carlisle. I stayed quiet. I looked around at everything because of the way I saw things now. Everything was so different. The couch and the fabric had a different smell than I was used to. The TV even had a different look to it. I flitted around the room with grace that I never had before. It surprised even me as I stopped to look and turn around. Emmett was watching and laughing at me again.

"You get used to it squirt." I guess I will be known as squirt from Emmett now.

"I'm a squirt now?"

"You're the youngest. You're a squirt."

"Okay I can handle being called a squirt. Anything else though…."

"Trust me squirt you will get a lot more graceful. I won't be able to laugh at you for falling down anymore."

"I haven't fallen down in a long time Emmett." I told him defending myself.

"Now it will be a really long time." He laughed again. I had to laugh with him. He was right. When I heard my laugh I stopped again. It was a musical laugh. Different than I was used to. I was different than I was used to.

The whole day I explored the house. From the smells of different fabrics, to the touch of all the objects. Esme taught me things in the kitchen since at some point in the future I would have to cook for Charlie again.

Since I didn't have to sleep anymore I had to be taught not to close my eyes for long periods of time except for blinking. It wasn't hard. I didn't want to close my eyes. I had too much to see and discover again now that I was a vampire.

The first week I was only interested in reading and touching things, finding new smells and logging them in the memory bank. I re-read all my favorite books. Edward taught me new sights and smells during the day and at night I would catch up on the rest. I was like a grade school kid going into overdrive.

By two weeks I was versed on vampire histories and older memories. By three weeks I was settled enough that I could try going out into the public. I wasn't a typical newborn they said. I wasn't all over the place. I was calm, collected and in the here and now. I wanted to see my father but I wasn't at that stage yet. They meaning Edward and Carlisle. They wanted to try me in a car driving through town first. I was contained and Edward could stop me if needs be. Edward wasn't overly worried, which meant I wasn't either. We decided to take my car for a change and he drove letting me sit back. I wanted to drive but I needed to test my social strength. It only took a few minutes to get into town but once we were there I saw things in a different light. I saw the flaws in buildings, the flaws in people's judgments when they decided to move their car into a different lane. Edward parked the car in the parking lot of a busy store and I opened the window just a little bit. Eager to test that I would be fine. True to his word I was. I didn't flinch or go wild. I had a burning in my but it was containable and easily forgettable. I smiled at Edward. He was grinning at me. He was proud of my self-control. I didn't like human blood and it seemed to transfer to this life as well. A few more trips like this and I would be able to visit my father.

We left on our honeymoon a few days later. I enjoyed the plane ride. It was almost empty and no one really bothered us. I was safe in the presence of other humans as long as I hunted before I saw them. I wore contacts that Alice had given to me before we left. They made my eyes itch but at least they weren't red. More like a murky brown. We stayed on Isle Esme. Esme's private island. We hunted and played in the sun and water. Something we couldn't do on a regular basis. We had no other people around but the two of us.

It was a short visit though. Just a week but we could come back at any time we wanted to. It was an open invitation. We headed home under the darkness of the night and when we arrived home it was under daylight or rather Forks cloud cover. Since I did so well with the plane I called Charlie the next day to tell him that we were home from the honeymoon. He wanted to see us so we told him we were coming for a visit. I didn't want to see food so we went when there wasn't a meal to be served. I placed the contacts in and Edward and I headed to Charlie's.

Arriving there I sat in the car with Edward and watched as Billy and Jacob came out of the house. We waited till they left before we exited the car. Charlie was waiting on the front porch watching us. We didn't want any more fighting so Jacob put his father in the truck and got in himself. I exited the car under his watchful eye as well and I heard him seething but he didn't say a word. I don't think he realized he had done it and that I had heard it. I knew as Edward got out of the car he was reading Jacob's mind. We walked past the truck ignoring them and headed to the porch where Charlie stood. Charlie came in for a hug and I almost backed away. I held my breath and leaned forward and gave him a quick hug before releasing him quickly. I followed him into the house and Edward followed me. We sat in the living room so Charlie could finish watching the game.

"How are you dad?"

"I'm good Bells," he paused. "I'm going to retire at the end of the year. It's time."

"That is great news dad."

We had a short visit. I didn't want to push my senses to far. It went well considering. I was slowly becoming an older vampire than I was. Which in my human life I was already. I remembered being told I was a 40 year old when I was 18. Maybe this was something else I brought to this immortal life.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it was a short honeymoon. In the books Stephenie explained it. I didn't want to go over it again. I will make a one shot of it. So Bella was exploring. What did you think? Did you like the way I did it? Was there more you would have liked to see in this chapter (besides the honeymoon)?**

**So the story is coming to a close. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to hit 200 reviews by the end of the story so 2 more chapters after this one. Come on people can we do that quota?**

**~smiles~**

**~munchkin1978**


	32. Chapter 31

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**This is the last Jacob POV for this story. I am not giving away the ending before I type it. I don't have much of an A/N for this one. It is self-explanatory. I am however sad that the story is coming to a close. Read on!**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 31

Jacob POV

I walked away from my first love. The girl I had loved since I was a teenager. Probably before I was a teenager. Bella would always be in my heart. I couldn't just let her go like that. I gave her what she wanted. To be immortal. I gave her one last gift. My goodbye gift. I granted her immortality so she could live. I didn't want to see Bella die for something I caused. She was too young to die. I glanced back at the cold ones before I reached the forest edge. The bloodsucker was leaning over Bella already. I could see his mouth moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I watched him move into her neck and place the first bite. I couldn't watch anymore. I didn't want to watch anymore but I couldn't turn my head. I needed to know that Bella was all right. I waited under the cover of the forest watching until Bella was lifted up. She was still limp and broken. I turned my head and walked away. I walked away from her. She was an immortal now.

I changed promptly to a wolf. Every voice rang out as I changed. The wolf intercom was starting to get on my nerves when I wasn't using it for myself. I was shouted at and questioned. I wasn't up to answering questions right now. I told everyone to go home for now. They wanted orders. So I ordered them to go home. I didn't have any other orders. I wanted to head home. I wanted to tell Lisa it was over. It was over and I was staying with her. I couldn't bring myself to go home just yet. I needed to think first about what I was going to say to her. I skidded to a halt and tuned the loud voices out. I needed to think about what I was going to say. I also wanted to process what had just happened.

Lisa POV

I wiped the tears that kept falling on a constant basis. _Why did this have to happen to us?_ I love Jake with my whole heart. I knew he had a first love. I knew the back-story. _I knew he loved her and always would, but a second imprint with her?_ I didn't think it was possible, but when I talked to Bella and her fiancée I saw how much they loved each other. She confirmed that she didn't love Jake and never had. She loved Edward. After the meeting I couldn't understand how he couldn't have made a decision by then. She didn't love him. _If you didn't have a love return it wouldn't you get past it? Move on?_ Jake told me he loved me. He always came home to us. I should be happy with that but I'm not. I want his whole heart. Not just the half that was mine already. I want it all.

Jake told me he would make a decision. I am holding him to it. I'll put my foot down and tell him it has to be tomorrow or I would make my decision. I didn't want to leave but if he couldn't return my love I had for him then I would move on. Knowing what I knew it would be tough but I was strong. Strong enough to be in this relationship to begin with. At first I didn't like Jake. I wanted nothing to do with him but I caved and went out with him. The rest his pack would say is history.

The pack.

_What would they do if I left?_ There would be complications. I was an imprint. The pack guards and protects others imprints at all costs. I wanted to tell them it was silly what they were doing. If Bella wanted to come she would have. Why would she want to be taken by force? That wouldn't change her feelings for Jake. I never did tell him I saw them. I didn't want to make him want this more. I went to the window the darkness was eerie. There was no movement in the trees. None of them were watching me tonight. They hadn't for the last two nights. Something was going on. I could feel it. It was too quiet. They didn't tell me the plan this time. They always told me.

I pulled the curtain closed. I didn't see anyone so I went back to the couch. Jake had been sleeping here when he came home. He let me have the bed. I always wished he'd come to the bed to sleep but he told me that until he made his decision he couldn't. I could see he hated it as much as I did. I guess I would never know his real reasons behind it.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the couch for before I looked at the time again. Past 2am. I should get some sleep but I haven't been sleeping very much. I want to spend my time with Jake when he is here. I stood and stretched only to feel a twinge in my heart. I went cold. Something I never did. Something was wrong with Jake. I could feel it. No matter where he was because I was his imprint I had a connection. I went out to the front porch and Brady came out from the woods in his wolf form. His eyes were glazed over. Something had happened. I went back in the house and waited by the phone. Jake had to be all right. I would love him no matter what. I was his wife.

A month ago he told me of the altercation with Edward. I didn't agree that he should have did it that way but I stayed quiet. I believed Bella when she told me that she thought it was just because he was going to loose his first love. I still believe it. I jumped when the phone rang. I picked it up and cried into the phone.

"Jake is that you?"

"Lisa its Emily."

"Oh sorry Emily. Are they okay?"

"Sam just got home. Jake was hurt but is healing. Only broken bones. Is he not home yet?"

"No. What time is it?" It was past 4 in the morning. "Emily what happened?"

"Jake took over the pack. He will have to tell you when he comes home. It is something he needs to tell you himself okay. Call me if you need to. I'll be up feeding the boys."

"Thanks." Emily was a good friend. As Sam's imprint she looked after the other wives while the pack was away for any reason.

I placed the phone in the cradle and cried. Something had happened. I had a feeling it had to do with Edward, Bella and the Cullen family. _How could I have let it get this far?_ I walked to the window and sat down in the seat and watched for Jake to come home.

It was well into the morning before I felt warm arms envelope me and carry us to the bed. I must have fallen asleep watching and waiting for Jake to come home. I knew it was Jake; it was his scent I could smell.

"Jake." I called out without opening my eyes.

"Yes Lisa. Go back to sleep. You're tired. You shouldn't have waited up for me."

"Something happened. I could feel it. You were hurt. I felt it. Emily called and said you were hurt." I said opening my eyes to stare at him.

"It's over. Get some sleep. I'll tell you about it later."

"No Jake. Tell me now. I need to know. Did you make your decision? If you can't make it today then I will leave and make mine." I didn't want to leave. I wanted to show him that I wanted him no matter what.

"You don't need to do that. Though I do deserve to be alone. I seem to hurt the ones I love."

What on earth was he talking about? "Jake?"

"I made my decision." That halted my thoughts. The decision was made. _Please god no. Don't tell me he is only here to_… "Lisa I am letting on of my imprints go. More specifically, I let my love for Bella go. I will always love her but I realized that I couldn't be with her like you. I want you forever. If you'll have me after the way I have acted." He paused to look at me. "Tell me you'll take me back. Tell me you love me still."

"Jake I…"

"I was stupid to believe that it was a second imprint. I wanted to believe it. I did believe it. I hurt you with it and eternally I will be forever sorry I did. I did something tonight I didn't think I ever would. I hurt Bella so badly that she was broken and probably wouldn't heal from it. I saw what I did and I realized that I was stupid in trying to make her love me when she loves another with her whole heart. I saw that while she was lying on the ground. I didn't think it was possible that she or he could love so purely but they do. It reminded me of us on our wedding day. I let her go. I let everything go so I can love you with all my heart. I granted Bella her wish. She is an immortal now. She wouldn't have healed if she stayed human. I couldn't see her suffer. I granted the wish the pack would have denied under Sam's leadership. I took over the pack. I am the Alpha. Lisa please tell me I'm not too late. I know if I am I will suffer alone for an eternity. I will not love another again."

"Jake I still love you. I always have. I never stopped." I told him. I was sitting up in the bed where he placed me. I looked into his eyes and saw the truth that he was telling me. I pulled him closer and smiled. I knew we would be okay eventually. It would take some time to get back to the way we were before all this happened. I couldn't imagine he would forget Bella so quickly but I knew she was his past and I was his future. I didn't want him to forget his past entirely. There were some good memories that made him who he is today. He was the older one and I was acting older than he. I placed my cool hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere. We are not going anywhere."

"I love you Lisa. If I'm this stupid again please kick me out next time."

"Were not kicking you out Jake. We need you here."

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?"

"You have a thick skull and didn't notice it a month ago."

He was quiet for a long time as he processed what I had said. I watched each thought change on his face. Until he stopped on the last one. It was like a light bulb went off and he had a stupid goofy grin all over his face. We'd be okay. I knew we would.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I threw you for a loop huh. Didn't see that one coming did you? I hope you like it. I have one more chapter and an A/N chapter. I am so sad it is over. I am going to miss all of you very much. I enjoyed writing this story. Hopefully I will be able to come up with another. But since I am starting a new job in June I am going to be going on hiatus for a bit. Just till I get a handle on it.**

**Please read and review. I want to hit at least 200 reviews please.**

**~smile~**

**~munchkin1978**


	33. Chapter 32

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Well everyone it has been a blast. This is the last chapter and I am sorry it is a shorter one than I am used to writing. I hope you don't mind. I just didn't have anything in the tank left for this story. It has what I wanted to say. I hope the last chapter didn't throw you for too much of a loop. Yes Lisa is having a baby. If you remember from the first time I started with adding Lisa to JPOV chapters she gives him coffee and he just blurts out that he imprinted again. She was going to tell him then and everything happened with him after that. So she pushed it aside till he made a decision. I hope you liked Lisa POV. I had fun writing in her perspective. I think I should have done another one. I may do a one shot from her POV. Well this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o)**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

7 Years, 4 Months and 2 days and Forever

Chapter 32

BPOV

My nights were spent reading books and playing chess with Edward and the others. I usually went for a drive and met with Kate once a week. Edward was usually hunting when I left him to learn. My shield was stronger in my immortal life than was expected. Kate had a lot of trouble teaching me and when I finally did it I was so proud of myself. It was about two months after I had started learning but I had done it. I had thanked her profusely for teaching me and she said it was our little secret. I practiced everyday for a month and a half. I wanted to be able to hold it off for long periods of time before I did it in front of Edward. I was getting pretty good at it with Kate when she came back a week or two later to test me out. She knew I hadn't shown Edward yet and she was keeping my surprise.

I had just come home from hunting and was in the shower cleaning up. I was humming to myself. Something I didn't usually do. I didn't spend a lot of time in the shower anymore. I didn't have to get rid of stress. I barely had any anymore. I stood under the showerhead and dunked my head under. I closed my eyes and let the water fall over my head. I decided to try out my newfound skill. I was paying attention with my eyes closed to my shield and didn't notice Edward slip into the shower with me. I felt his hands around my waist when I opened my eyes. He had a confused look on his face. Not one that I would have thought he would have in shower with his wife.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Bella do you hear anybody?"

"No." I had retracted my shield when I realized he was in the shower. He must have heard my thoughts when I was trying to send it out before. I decided to play with him a little bit. Biting my tongue from laughing out loud I sent my shield out again. I watched as he scrunched up his beautiful face and then smoothed it out again. I pulled it back in and then I sent it out again with the memory of the first time I had seen him in the cafeteria in high school. Then the one in biology. Then the memory of me telling him what he was in the car. The meadow came next and the first time I got to run with him. I played every memory I had, one after another. I watched his face change at the different images playing in his mind. He reacted with such passion and lust in his eyes that I thought he was going to burst out of the shower with both of us.

"Bella, I don't know what to say." He said huskily.

"Now you can see how I feel. How much I love you, and how much I always will."

"I…" He kissed me making me loose my concentration. One thing led to another and we ended up having an extremely long shower that only the two of us would know about. Besides Alice of course as I am sure she would have seen what we were up to.

Later on that morning I was exhausted. Edward kept asking me to do it again and again with different memories that I could remember. I lingered on a few of my favorites and I knew some of them were now his new favorites.

10 Years Later

"Who is Bella?"

"Bella is a person you don't forget. She is and always will be a part of your father's life. She is a great person. One who will be there for you through thick and thin."

"Where is she now?"

"You will see her soon enough."

"Tell me again the story of what happened. How you saved her."

"Okay but no interruptions."

"Okay I'll try."

"It was about ten years ago. The cold ones had returned and the treaty we had with them on the line. The cold one named Edward had taken Bella for himself… But I should start at the beginning. It was actually seventeen years ago when I met Ms. Isabella Swan. She was the most beautiful thing in the world before your mother came along…" I continued from the actual beginning. I watched him as I spoke he was sitting and listening on bated breath. He loved this story. I told him how I met Bella and saved her from the cold ones. I told him how I fell in love with her before she even knew. I told him that she loved another one that was cold and inhuman. How she was broken when he left her and how I swooped in and saved her. The fight with the red head and the battle that made her leave and not return for seven more years. I explained that she had come back to look after Uncle Charlie and then returned to the cold one that she loved. I explained the imprint with his mother and the second half imprint with Bella. He wanted to interrupt but I wouldn't let him. I explained the battle that was foreseen by the pixie cold one and the outcome. I told him about how love conquerors all and I finally saw that to let Bella go with her love to her cold one. "….she needed to be happy and live a healthy happy life with her love. Just like I did with your mother."

"I'm glad you did Jacob. I will be eternally grateful for that." Bella said coming from behind the trees. I had know she was there listening for quite some time with Edward. I could smell them when they arrived. They had returned a few days ago. The old treaty was terminated and a new one was in place.

"Did you want to meet the cold one that is called Bella?"

"She is not going to replace mom is she?" He asked with a curious glance around.

"No. Your mother is still here and not going anywhere."

"You better believe that." I heard her say from behind me. "Hi Bella, Edward." She said coming to stand beside me.

I heard Bella laugh. She stepped out from the cover of the trees with Edward and smiled. They were both here to re-sign the treaty that was agreed to be re-done every 10 years. The new age old treaty from the Alpha of the pack. I watched my son turn around to see Bella and Edward and say a squeaky hello. All Bella had to do is smile and she had him in the palm of her hand. He was definitely just like his father. In love with Bella. I smiled back at Bella and Edward and sent my son with his mother back to the house before the cycle started again.

_The End_


	34. AN

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Well the story is completed. I may do a short story explaining the 10 years later bit in the last chapter. I am sad. I loved this story. It was like a second child to me. (My 16 month old comes first always ~smile~) I feel like am going to be abandoning people with out writing. I won't stop writing now that I have done it. I like writing and I hope I can come up with another amazing story for you all to enjoy as much as you liked this one. I was hoping to get 200 reviews before it was completed but hey 176 is still pretty good.**

**So what did you think of Jacob at the end? Hate him still in this story or like him now? What about Bella and Edward? They always get their happy ending. I am still in Edward's camp. I always will be. That will never change.**

**I would like to know which one shot you would like to see first? PM me or leave it in the reviews. I will start off with one that gets the most votes. **

**Again thank you for the reviews. They are most welcome. ;o) I thoroughly enjoyed reading all of them. I can only hope that they will flow again with another story. Don't forget to put my on your author list or alert for any other stories that may come out!**

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

**Play List**

Everything- Lifehouse

You and Me- Lifehouse

Out from Under- Britney Spears

Shattered Glass- Britney Spears

30 second to mars a Beautiful Lie

30 second to mars debut album

Leave out all the rest- Linkin Park

Decode- Paramore

My Immortal- Evanescence

Lithium- Evanescence

Never too Late- Three Days Grace

I Don't Care- World's Collide/Adam Gontiner (spelling of his last name unsure)

These are the songs I listened to over and over while writing the story. My immortal was a big one. So is Everything. 30 Second to Mars is my favorite band. There songs are wonderful. I like so many I just listed the albums.

I have more but those are the main ones. You can listen to them and see where I had fit them in the story. Everything and You and Me are the wedding songs. So that is a given.

Thanks again for everything everyone. I loved all your reviews. I will be back with one shots and the prequel.

~smiles forever~

~munchkin1978


End file.
